A Promise I Make
by Arlene Shiranui
Summary: //GenShizu//AU-warfic// Ini adalah akhir penantian mereka setelah perjuangan yang panjang dan berat. Juga… awal dari kehidupan yang baru. Bukan begitu? //Complete//
1. Chapter 1

_Sengaja aku bikin pair yang jarang dipake. Kakashi dan Sakura di fic ini adalah sepupu dan umur mereka gak terpaut jauh. Happy reading!_

* * *

Warning : Alternate Universe, OOCness, character death dan mungkin kekerasan di chapter mendatang.

--

Terinspirasi dari film 'Pearl Harbour', serial asia jaman dulu, 'Kabut Cinta', dan 'Puisi Cahaya Bulan'-nya Nicholas Saputra untuk film 'Gie'.

--

--

**A Promise I Make**

**--**

--

**Genma Shiranui**

**--**

Langit malam ini sangat terang. Bulan purnama menggantung rendah di angkasa dilatarbelakangi taburan bintang. Indah... Indah sekali...

Aku tersenyum tipis. Seandainya saja keadaan dunia seindah dan sedamai itu. Oh, Tuhan... aku benar-benar berharap perang ini cepat berlalu.

Aku menutup mata, menikmati kesunyian malam dan semilir angin sejuk yang menerpa kulitku. Suasana yang tenang seperti ini selalu membuatku teringat padanya. Ah, sudah berapa hari sejak kami berpisah? Tidak, sudah berapa minggu? Bukan. Bulan? Tahun? Aku sudah lupa. Peperangan ini membuatku buta akan waktu.

Shizune... Shizune... Betapa namamu tidak pernah berhenti bergaung dalam kepalaku. Dalam hatiku...

Aku mengernyit ketika rasa nyeri kembali menerpa lenganku yang terluka. Kubuka mataku dan mendapati bebatan perban yang menutupi luka tembak yang kudapatkan beberapa hari yang lalu kembali memerah. Merah di atas putih... Mengapa segalanya selalu mengingatkanku padamu, Shizune?

Shizune... Wanitaku yang cantik. Apakah kau masih menungguku sampai sekarang seperti janji kita dulu?

Mengabaikan rasa nyeri yang mulai menjalar ke bahu, aku merogoh saku celanaku. Mengeluarkan secarik foto yang sudah agak menguning. Aku tersenyum memandangnya, wajah mungil yang manis itu balas menatapku.

Shizune...

Aku menghela napas, sementara semilir angin malam yang sejuk membawa kembali ingatanku ke peristiwa beberapa waktu yang lalu. Saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengan bidadariku yang manis...

--

_"Ah, Genma! Kukira kau tidak jadi datang!" seru wanita muda itu cerah ketika ia membukakan pintu untukku. Ia mundur dan membuka pintunya lebih lebar, memberi jalan untukku masuk._

_"Aku sudah mendapatkan izin. Jadi aku bisa kemari," kataku sambil melangkahkan kaki memasuki rumah mungil itu. "Lagipula, aku tidak mungkin melewatkan ulangtahun sahabatku, bukan?"_

_Wanita itu tersenyum. __"Pantas saja Raidou selalu mengagumimu. Kau sangat setia kawan."_

_Aku sungguh tersanjung mendengar pujian dari istri sahabatku itu, maka aku membalas senyumnya. "Terimakasih, Ayame."_

_"Genma!" Raidou tiba-tiba muncul. Ia tersenyum lebar ketika membuka tangannya lebar-lebar menyambutku. "Senang kau bisa datang!"_

_"Selamat hari jadi, sobat!" kataku sambil memeluknya._

_"Terimakasih," ucapnya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku. "Kau tampak kusut, teman. Ada masalah di markas?" tanyanya dengan nada cemas._

_Aku menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum menenangkan. "Tidak. Hanya kesepian sejak kau menikah dan meninggalkan barak kita," sahutku dengan nada bergurau. Memang begini nasib menjadi seorang serdadu. Kalau kau belum berkeluarga, kau diwajibkan tinggal di barak khusus dan hanya boleh pindah kalau kau menikah._

_Raidou tersenyum menyesal sambil menepuk bahuku. __"Kalau begitu, ayo kita masuk. Aoba, Yamato, Kakashi dan yang lain sudah menunggu kita!" katanya sambil menggiringku ke dalam, menyusul Ayame yang sudah masuk lebih dulu._

_Aoba, Yamato, Kakashi dan yang lainnya memang sudah menunggu kami di dalam. Mereka duduk mengelilingi meja di ruang tengah, membuat ruangan mungil itu menjadi jauh lebih sempit. Aku menyapa mereka dan duduk di antara Kakashi dan Yamato. Kami mengobrol beberapa saat sebelum kemudian para wanita memasuki ruangan._

_"Makanan sudah siap!" seru Ayame sambil mengangkat baki berisi makanan yang dibawanya. Kami para pria yang tidak tahu diri, bersorak menyambutnya, bukannya bergegas membantunya yang tampak keberatan. Hanya Raidou, sang suami, yang tergerak untuk membantu sang istri._

_"Kau juga bantu dong!" omel seorang gadis muda berambut merah muda yang baru saja muncul di belakang Ayame, yang aku kenali sebagai perawat yang dulu pernah berkunjung ke barak tempatku tinggal untuk pemeriksaan kesehatan rutin. Gadis itu memelototi Yamato yang langsung pura-pura mengeluh._

_"Iya iya. Sini aku bantu," temanku itu berdiri dan membantu si rambut merah muda. "Sepupumu ini bawel sekali, Kakashi," bisiknya pada Kakashi. _

_Kakashi hanya mengulum senyum._

_"Aku dengar itu!" kata si rambut merah muda lagi sambil meninju bahu Yamato main-main. _

_"Oops! Hei, hati-hati! Tumpah nih!" ujar Yamato sambil tertawa. Ia meletakkan sepanci besar stew yang masih panas dengan hati-hati di atas meja._

_"Shizune, bisa kau ambilkan piringnya sekalian?" kata Ayame pada seseorang di dapur._

_"Sebentar, Ayame..." balas suara lembut seorang wanita._

_Selang beberapa saat, wanita itu keluar, membawa setumpuk piring. Entah mengapa saat itu aku tidak bisa mengalihkan mataku dari sosoknya yang mungil. Langkahnya yang anggun ketika mendekati meja, rambutnya yang pendek hitam berkilauan tertimpa cahaya temaram dari lampu di atas kami, dan mata onyx-nya yang memancarkan keceriaan yang nyata. Juga senyumnya ketika ia mengedarkan piring._

_Aku tidak yakin pernah melihat seseorang secantik dirinya._

_Dan ketika mata kami bertemu, jantungku serasa berhenti bedetak._

_--_

Sampai sekarang, aku tidak pernah ragu mengatakan bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta padanya pada pandangan pertama. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, tapi aku tahu kalau ia merasakan hal yang sama.

--

_Kali kedua aku bertemu dengannya adalah saat paramedis mendatangi barak kami untuk pemeriksaan kesehatan rutin bulanan. _

_Saat itu hari amat cerah. Matahari bersinar tanpa terhalang awan sedikitpun. Aku bersama rekan-rekan sejawatku sedang mengantri di depan tenda yang cukup besar dengan lambang palang merah di depannya, menunggu untuk diperiksa._

_"Shiranui, Genma!" aku mendengar namaku dipanggil. Dengan langkah mantap khas serdadu, aku melangkah masuk ke dalam tenda. Seorang petugas medis menyambutku di depan. Pemuda itu memegang clipboard di tangannya._

_"Tuan Shiranui?" tanyanya sopan sambil tersenyum._

_"Ya," sahutku._

_"Silakan ke bilik nomor dua," katanya sambil menunjuk ke bilik dengan angka dua besar di depannya. Aku mengangguk dan berjalan menuju bilik itu._

_Udara seakan menyusut ketika aku menyibak tirai yang menutupi bilik dan mendapati seorang wanita muda dengan rambut pendek hitam berseragam putih-putih tengah duduk di satu-satunya kursi yang ada di sana. Ia sedang menunduk memandang catatan di meja kecil di depannya. Tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdegup kencang._

_Itu Shizune._

_Ia mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar suara langkahku. __Kulihat ia juga sama terkejutnya denganku saat melihatku muncul di sana. Shizune melompat bangun. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang putih bersemu kemerahan ketika tak sengaja ia menjatuhkan catatannya. Ia buru-buru berlutut untuk mengambilnya sebelum meletakkannya kembali ke meja._

_"Genma?" serunya agak terengah. Senyumnya masih secantik yang kuingat._

_"Hai," balasku sambil berjalan mendekat, mencoba menetralisir perasaanku yang tidak karuan._

_Suasana canggung sejenak menyusup di antara kami sebelum aku memecah keheningan, "Kau petugas medis juga?" tanyaku sambil mengerling emblem palang merah yang tersemat di lengan seragamnya._

_"Oh!" ia seperti baru saja tersadar dari lamunannya, wajahnya semakin merah. Manis sekali. "A-aku perawat di sini," jawabnya terbata. "Silakan berbaring di sana, Genma," katanya gugup sambil menunjuk ke tempat tidur kecil di sudut._

_Aku menurut sementara ia mengambil peralatannya. Kasur itu sangat keras. Aku merasa seperti sedang berbaring di atas batu. Tapi semua itu tidak berarti apa-apa dibanding perawat di sisiku ini, yang jemarinya yang mungil sekarang tengah menyentuh pergelangan tanganku, mencari denyut nadi. Aku bisa merasakan jemarinya sedikit gemetar di kulitku. Aku tersenyum.  
_

_"Kau baru jadi perawat?" tanyaku kemudian._

_Matanya teralih dari arloji di pergelangan tangannya, langsung menatap mataku. Tatapannya membuatku merasa seperti meleleh, bersatu dengan kasur yang keras. Tapi aku berusaha bersikap biasa._

_"Sudah cukup lama juga," jawabnya lembut, ia tersenyum. __"Aku belum pernah memeriksa di sini sebelumnya. Biasanya di barak tempat Yamato dan Kakashi."_

_"Oh..." kataku._

_Kami terdiam lagi sementara ia melakukan prosedur pemeriksaan yang biasa; mengukur tanda-tanda vital atau apalah namanya. Prosedur yang biasanya sangat membosankan itu, entah mengapa terasa jauh lebih menyenangkan. Aku tidak tahu apakah ia bisa mendengar degupan jantungku yang menggila saat ia menyentuhkan stetoskopnya ke dadaku untuk memeriksa bunyi jantungku. Tapi kurasa ia bisa merasakannya karena aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum lagi saat itu. _

_"Kau gugup?" tanyanya, sambil tersenyum penuh arti._

_"Yeah..." sahutku mengakui. "Katahuan, ya?" Kurasakan wajahku memanas. Situasi ini memalukan sekali, tapi sangat lucu. Kurasa Shizune juga sepakat denganku, karena kemudian ia tertawa kecil. Aku ikut tertawa bersamanya. _

_"Maaf, bisakah?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk batang ilalang yang biasa kukulum di mulut._

_"Oh, sori," aku buru-buru mengambilnya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah dekat situ. Lalu ia mulai memeriksa kondisi fisikku secara keseluruhan, mulai dari kepala, mata, hidung, mulut... semuanya sampai ke kaki. Kuakui aku sangat menikmati saat ia menyentuhku._

_Kamudian ia mulai mewawancaraiku. Dan aku menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya kuulangi saat pemeriksaan kesehatan, tapi aku sungguh tidak keberatan._

_"Pemeriksaan sudah selesai, Genma," beritahunya di akhir sesi. Ia kembali memeriksa catatan kesehatanku. "Bagus sekali," komentarnya sambil tersenyum, "Kondisimu sangat sehat. Kau pastilah sering berolahraga, ya?"_

_Aku tertawa kecil menanggapi pertanyaannya. "Serdadu mana yang tidak banyak berolahraga, Shizune?" kataku._

_Wajahnya memerah lagi, tapi ia ikut tertawa. "Yah, pertanyaan bodoh," kekehnya. Lalu ia membantuku bangun._

_"Kau bisa pergi sekarang, Genma," katanya ketika melihatku belum beranjak dari tempatku semula._

_"Kau sedang mengusirku?" tanyaku._

_"Bukan begitu. Tapi aku harus memeriksa yang lainnya juga," sahutnya sambil menaruh catatan kesehatanku di tumpukan tinggi catatan kesehatan yang lain dan mengambil formulir yang masih kosong. _

_"Sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin sekali mengobrol denganmu," kataku sambil berdiri._

_Shizune menengadahkan kepala untuk menatapku—Ia sekepala lebih pendek dariku—Tatapannya menyelidik. "Apa kau selalu melakukan ini pada perawat yang lain, hm?"_

_"Menurutmu?" aku balik bertanya sambil mendekat padanya—aku mempelajari ini dari Raidou. Salahkan bajingan itu. Ia dulu sering sekali merayu para perawat dengan cara seperti ini sebelum akhirnya mati kutu di hadapan Ayame—tapi ia tidak mundur seperti kebanyakan perawat wanita yang biasa dirayu Raidou dulu. Ia hanya mengangkat alisnya. Ia bahkan tidak mendorongku ketika aku mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya dan meraih kedua tangannya. Aku tak bisa menahan senyum ketika ia memejamkan mata saat wajah kami sudah berdekatan. _

_Tidak. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya tidak seperti dugaan kalian. Aku bukan tipe pria yang suka berbuat seperti itu terhadap seorang wanita pada pertemuan kedua, sesuka apapun aku pada wanita itu. Terutama pada Shizune. Tidak. Aku sangat menghargainya dan tidak bijaksana melakukan itu padanya sekarang. Waktunya tidak tepat, meskipun sepertinya ia memberiku kesempatan itu._

_"Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol lain waktu, Shizune? Hanya kau dan aku... Aku tahu tempat yang bagus di sekitar sini," bisikku di telingannya._

_Ia membuka matanya, dan mata kami langsung bertemu. Mata onyx-nya seakan mengebor mataku. Sepertinya saat itu ia sedang berusaha membaca apa yang sedang kupikirkan. Ia masih menatapku beberapa saat sebelum berkata, "Kau boleh pergi sekarang, Genma."_

_Hatiku mencelos. __Kurasa ia baru saja menolakku. __Aku melepaskan tangannya dan mundur teratur. "Aku pergi," kataku dengan senyum masam, lalu berbalik._

_"Genma?" suaranya menghentikan langkahku ketika aku sudah mencapai tirai. Aku berbalik dan mendapati ia sedang tersenyum padaku._

_"Kapan?" tanyanya, wajahnya memerah. "Kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi?" ulangnya lebih keras. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil tersenyum malu-malu._

_Aku merasa seperti terbang ke langit ketujuh._

_--_

Tanganku yang kotor gemetar membelai foto yang menguning itu. Senyumnya saat itu sama seperti foto ini. Malu-malu. Dan kemudian aku teringat malam itu, saat aku menyatakan cintaku padanya. Seperti saat ini, malam itu juga langit sangat cerah bertabur bintang.

--

_Aku bertemu dengannya beberapa kali lagi setelah itu. Di tempat yang sudah kujanjikan padanya, di bukit di dekat barakku. Dari sana kami biasa mengobrol sambil memandangi lampu-lampu kota kecil di bawah sana, Konoha. Hanya obrolan ringan, tapi menyenangkan. Dan belum pernah terjadi sesuatu. Bukankah sudah kukatakan aku bukan tipe pria seperti itu?_

_Tapi yang pasti, semakin kerap aku menghabiskan waktuku bersamanya, semakin aku yakin kalau aku telah jatuh cinta padanya. Perasaanku begitu mendalam padanya sampai-sampai menjauh selangkah saja darinya terasa begitu menyiksaku._

_Dan malam itu, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Kami duduk-duduk di rerumputan sambil menghadap ke taburan cahaya lampu di bawah sana._

_"Lihat! Itu mars!" Shizune menunjuk ke angkasa, ke arah sebuah titik kemerahan di angkasa. _

_Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya. "Bagus, ya..." kataku._

_Ia menoleh memandangku dan tersenyum manis. "Terimakasih sudah menunjukkan tempat ini padaku, Genma," ujarnya lembut._

_"Sama-sama," balasku. _

_Lalu ia kembali memandang langit. Tatapannya menerawang. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya saat itu. Cahaya bulan yang lembut menyinari wajahnya yang mungil, membuatnya seolah memancarkan cahayanya sendiri. Seperti malaikat... Aku merasakan berbagai emosi menyerangku ketika aku memberanikan diri meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. _

_Shizune kembali menoleh padaku. Aku lega ia tidak menarik tangannya, hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Kurasa saat itu ia sudah tahu apa yang sedang kurasakan. Dan ia sedang menungguku mengucapkan sesuatu._

_Aku menatap matanya lekat-lekat, tersenyum dengan segenap perasaanku. Tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya. Aku tahu ini sudah waktunya. Aku tahu aku tidak akan sanggup menyimpan kata-kata itu lebih lama lagi._

_"Shizune," bisikku. Suaraku agak bergetar ketika menyebut namanya. Belum pernah aku segugup ini sebelumnya. Bahkan saat tes penerimaan akademi militer, aku tidak segugup ini. Aku menarik napas panjang dan mengucapkan kata-kata itu seiring dengan hembusan napasku, "Aku mencintaimu, Shizune. Kaulah hal terindah yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku."_

_Ia menatapku selama beberapa saat, tidak berkata apa-apa. Lalu ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menunduk, wajahnya merona merah. Hatiku mencelos ketika aku melihat bening mengalir dari sudut matanya. Ia menangis._

_"Ada apa?" Aku bertanya-tanya sendiri apakah ada yang salah dengan ucapanku. "Shizune?" aku meletakkan sebelah tanganku yang tidak menggenggam tangannya di bawah dagunya, memaksanya menengadah._

_"Kau serius?" bisiknya di tengah isakannya._

_"Tentu saja aku serius. Aku belum pernah merasa seyakin ini sebelumnya," kataku sambil menatap matanya dalam-dalam, supaya ia tahu aku sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataanku. Dan aku tahu aku berhasil meyakinkannya ketika seulas senyum merekah di wajahnya yang berkilau karena air mata._

_"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa bisa begini emosional..." ujarnya. __Ia membalas tatapanku. "Kau pria pertama yang mengatakan itu padaku. Aku tidak menyangka rasanya akan begitu... membahagiakan. Aku--"_

_"Sshhh..." aku meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya. "Jangan dilanjutkan, aku mengerti." Meskipun aku agak terkejut mendengar pengakuannya. Perlahan, kuseka basah di wajahnya, selembut yang bisa dilakukan tanganku yang terlalu terbiasa dengan kekerasan ini. "Kau percaya padaku, kan?" tanyaku._

_Ia mengangguk._

_Aku tersenyum dan ia membalas senyumku. Kucondongkan tubuhku mendekat seraya sekali lagi mengangkat dagunya dengan tanganku. Ia memejamkan mata, perlahan memiringkan kepalanya. Wajah kami semakin mendekat dan aku tahu dengan pasti, saat bibir kami bertemu, itu adalah momen yang tidak akan pernah kami lupakan seumur hidup kami._

_"Aku juga mencintaimu, Genma..." bisiknya setelah kami saling memisahkan diri._

_Aku menariknya dalam pelukanku, mengecup dahinya lembut. Aku selalu bermimpi mendengar kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibirnya, dan sekarang mimpi itu telah menjadi kenyataan._

_-- _

Lamat-lamat, aku mendengar seseorang bersenandung di kejauhan. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan memandang sekelilingku. Gorong-gorong itu sunyi senyap kalau saja pria yang sedang duduk di ujung sana, di dekat kawat berduri itu, tidak bersenandung pelan. Dari kejauhan, aku bisa melihat kilauan di wajahnya yang kehitaman kena jelaga.

Aku tersenyum getir. Pria itu pastilah sedang teringat pada orang yang dicintainya juga. Seperti aku.

Aku kembali menatap langit. Ke arah bulan yang bersinar temaram.

Shizune-ku yang manis... Apa gerangan yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang? Tahukah kau betapa aku merindukanmu?

_"Some day, when I'm awfully low.. When the world is cold.. I will feel a glow just thinking of you.." _tanpa sadar aku bersenandung lirih. Air mataku mengalir di pipi.

--

_"And the way you look tonight..." aku mengikuti alunan lagu yang mengalun lembut memenuhi ruangan itu. Aku tahu suaraku jelek, tapi siapa peduli? Aku tidak peduli pada apapun saat itu selain wanita di depanku ini._

_Shizune mendongak dan tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak tahu kau suka bernyanyi, Genma," ujarnya._

_"Entahlah. Mungkin karena ada kau di dekatku. Biasanya aku tidak terlalu suka menyanyi," ucapku lembut sambil menariknya lebih dekat, melangkah perlahan mengikuti alunan musik. Kening kami bertemu. Aku bisa merasakan kehangatan aliran napasnya di kulitku._

_"Ku bisa sangat manis kadang-kadang, kau tahu?" bisiknya sambil tersenyum._

_"Yeah, aku tahu," kataku. "Mereka bilang aku tukang menggombal nomor satu. Ah, tidak. Nomor dua--nomor satunya si Raidou."_

_Shizune tertawa kecil. Bahkan suara tawanya terdengar seperti alunan musik di telingaku. Bahkan lebih merdu dibandingkan suara penyanyi pria yang sedang melantunkan lagu diiringi dentingan grand piano di atas panggung di sana. _

_Saat itu kami sedang menghadiri acara resmi kalangan militer. Beberapa kolegaku baru saja naik pangkat, termasuk temanku, Kakashi Hatake. Di acara itu, kami diizinkan membawa partner. Tapi temanku itu justru sedang duduk sendirian di sudut, memainkan gelas wine-nya seraya memperhatikan orang-orang di lantai dansa dengan pandangan tertarik. Kalau saja pria malang itu tidak begitu pemalu, ia pasti bisa menggaet beberapa wanita sekaligus. Aku tahu reputasinya sebagai 'lelaki idaman' di kalangan para wanita._

_Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan Kakashi. Aku punya rencana yang sudah kususun bersama sahabatku, Raidou. Dan rencana itu ada hubungannya dengan Shizune. Juga ada hubungannya dengan hidupku..._

_Aku memeluk Shizune rapat sementara kami berdansa dan aku bisa melihat dari atas kepalanya, Raidou bersama istrinya sedang melambai ke arahku. Aku nyengir gugup pada mereka. Aku benar-benar gugup saat itu sampai rasanya mau pingsan, sungguh. Maka sekali lagi aku bersenandung pelan untuk menutupi kegugupanku._

_"Lovely... Never, ever change. Keep that breathless charm. __Won't you please arrange it? 'Cause I love you... Just the way you look tonight.."_

_Aku melepaskannya saat musik berakhir dan kami bertepuk tangan bersama yang lain. Lalu aku membawanya ke sudut yang agak jauh di dekat jendela tinggi. Sinar lampu jalanan menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan pencahayaan temaram itu. Aku menunduk menatapnya dan ia juga sedang menatapku penuh tanda tanya._

_"Adakah yang pernah memberitahumu betapa cantiknya kau?" aku memulai._

_Wajahnya merona merah ketika ia membalas malu-malu, "Kau juga amat tampan."_

_Aku tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu," ujarku sungguh-sungguh._

_"Aku juga mencintaimu," bisiknya._

_Aku menunduk untuk menciumnya lembut, tidak memedulikan tatapan orang-orang di sekeliling kami. Kemudian aku merogoh saku celanaku dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru warna marun. Aku bisa melihat mata onyx-nya melebar ketika aku membuka kotak itu di depannya. _

_"Genma... I-ini..." ucapnya terbata. Bibirnya bergetar. Sepertinya ia tidak sanggup berkata-kata._

_Aku mengeluarkan sebentuk cincin emas sederhana yang kupilih bersama Raidou ketika kami 'turun gunung' ke Konoha. 'Genma's' terukir di bagian belakang cincin itu, yang melambangkan pemakainya adalah milikku. Aku berlutut di hadapannya._

_Aku menelan ludah dengan gugup sebelum bertanya dengan segenap hatiku, "Maukah kau menikah denganku, Shizune?"_

_Air mata tumpah di wajah mungilnya saat ia mengangguk sambil menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan, menahan keluarnya isakan. "Iya... Iya... aku mau. Aku mau..." ujarnya kemudian, setengah mengisak._

_Itulah kalimat terindah yang pernah kudengar darinya. Jawaban atas permohonan hatiku. Aku merasa hatiku membengkak berkali-kali lipat dan air mata kebahagiaan juga terjatuh dari sudut mataku ketika aku menegakkan diri. Kupasang cincin itu di jari manisnya yang gemetar. Aku menciumnya sekali lagi. Lalu memeluknya. Ia balas memelukku lebih erat._

_"Hei, dengar!" seru seseorang di dekat kami. __Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menoleh. Yamato, anak muda jahil itu mengumumkan pada semua orang di sana sambil mengangkat gelas wine-nya. "Rekan kita yang tampan ini, Genma Shiranui, baru saja melamar kekasihnya!"_

_Serta merta semua orang bersorak memberi selamat sambil bertepuk tangan. Lalu mereka mengangkat gelas masing-masing dan bersulang untuk kebahagiaan kami. Di sampingku, Shizune menangis terharu._

_"Oh, Shizune, Genma, selamat ya..." seru Ayame sambil berlari kecil ke arah kami dan memeluk calon istriku. Di belakangnya, Sakura si rambut merah muda menyusulnya._

_Aku melihat sahabatku, Raidou, berjalan mendekati pemusik di atas panggung kecil itu dan berbisik pada mereka. Mereka mengangguk dan saat berikutnya denting piano terdengar lagi. Kali ini mereka memainkan 'Endless Love' untuk kami. Lagu yang indah. Benar-benar mewakili perasaan kami saat itu._

_Kami menikah dua hari kemudian di kantor catatan sipil. Semua temanku hadir; Raidou bersama Ayame, Kakashi, Aoba, Yamato, Sakura juga beberapa rekan perawat Shizune yang lain._

_Shizune tampak sangat anggun dengan gaun satin putih sederhana. Meskipun makeup di wajahnya tidak terlalu tebal, tapi ia tetap kelihatan cantik. Ia tersenyum saat melihatku. Jemarinya yang cekatan merapikan lipatan kerah seragam militer resmiku._

_"Kau gugup?" tanyaku._

_"Sedikit," sahutnya agak terengah. _

_Petugas catatan sipil berdehem. "Apa sudah bisa dimulai?"_

_Kami berdua mengangguk. Para saksi—teman-temanku—ikut mendekat. Suasana hening ketika kami mengucapkan janji pernikahan. Aku mengucapkannya dengan sepenuh hati, ketika aku menjanjikan cinta dan kesetiaanku padanya seumur hidupku, dalam susah dan senang, dalam sakit dan sehat. Dan ia juga melakukan hal yang sama padaku. Lalu kami saling menyelipkan cincin pernikahan di jari manis masing-masing dan dinyatakan sebagai suami-istri setelah kami menandatangani surat pernikahan._

_Kebahagiaan kami di hari itu dilengkapi dengan berita yang dibawa sahabat kami, Raidou dan Ayame. Mereka mengumumkan bahwa dalam beberapa bulan ke depan, Namiashi junior akan segera lahir. Dan pertanyaan berikutnya yang keluar dari mulut-mulut jahil mereka adalah, "Kapan kalian akan menyusul?" Kontan saja membuat wajah kami merah padam._

_"Raidou dan Ayame pastilah sangat bahagia sekarang," ujarnya malam harinya, ketika kami sudah berbaring di atas ranjang kami yang baru._

_Saat itu kami sudah menempati apartemen kami yang baru—aku tentu saja sudah meninggalkan barak mengerikan itu. Apartemen baru kami mungil dan sederhana, tapi itu sudah cukup untuk kami berdua. Aku harus berterimakasih pada Raidou dan Aoba yang punya ide gila untuk memenuhi apartemen kami dengan bunga mawar putih. Terimakasih karena kalian telah memberi kami tugas pertama sebagai suami istri besok pagi—bersih-bersih rumah. _

_Tanganku membelai lembut rambutnya yang hitam. "Kita juga," kataku._

_Aku bisa merasakan istriku tersenyum di dadaku. Lalu ia mendongak untuk menatapku. "Kehadiran seorang anak pasti akan meramaikan suasana," katanya sambil tersenyum. Cahaya temaram bulan purnama yang menerobos masuk melalui tirai jendela kamar kami memantul di matanya yang hitam pekat, membuatnya berkilauan._

_Aku tertawa kecil seraya mengambil tangannya lalu menjalinkan jari jemari kami. Kukecup punggung tangannya dengan lembut. Aku mengerti betul apa yang sedang ia bicarakan. Bukankah itu yang selalu diharapkan dalam sebuah rumah tangga? Begitu juga dengan istriku yang cantik ini. Dan kehamilan Ayame membuatnya sedikit... er... bersemangat—kalau kalian tahu maksudku._

_"Apa kau bahagia, Shizune?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan._

_"Ya," jawabnya mantap. Tapi kemudian kernyitan samar muncul di antara kedua alisnya. "Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"_

_Aku menghela napas panjang sebelum menjawab, "Tidak. Hanya saja... aku takut mengecewakanmu, aku takut tidak bisa membahagiakanmu. Kau tahu pekerjaanku, kan? Aku seorang tentara yang bisa ditugaskan ke medan tempur kapan saja. Terlebih kondisi sekarang yang cukup gawat. Aku takut..."_

_Kata-kataku terhenti saat kurasakan telunjuknya menyentuh bibirku. "Aku tidak akan menerima lamaranku kalau aku tidak siap dengan resiko itu, Genma," ujarnya lembut. "Aku sudah membuat keputusan dan aku tidak akan pernah menyesal dengan keputusanku. Meskipun..." suaranya tercekat, "suatu hari nanti kau diharuskan pergi jauh dariku."_

_"Maafkan aku," kataku menyesal sambil memeluknya lebih erat. _

_Ia merebahkan kembali kepalanya ke dadaku. "Jangan meminta maaf," bisiknya._

_Aku tidak bisa merasa lebih bersyukur lagi dari ini. Mendapatkan wanita dalam dekapanku ini sebagai istri, adalah hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku. _

_"Genma?" _

_"Hm?"_

_"Aku bisa mendengar detak jantungmu di sini," ujarnya. Aku bisa merasakan jemarinya menelusuri dadaku, tempat di mana jantungku berada._

_Aku tersenyum, teringat saat ia melakukan pemeriksaan kesehatan rutin pertama kalinya padaku berbulan-bulan yang lalu. "Bagaimana bunyinya?" tanyaku._

_Ia mengakat kepalanya lagi dan tersenyum nakal padaku. "Bunyinya seperti mengatakan kalau kau mencintaiku," jawabnya sambil tertawa kecil._

_Aku ikut tertawa bersamanya. "Itu benar, dear..." kataku sambil mencubit hidungnya yang mungil dengan gemas. Kami bertatapan lagi beberapa saat sebelum aku menunduk untuk mencium istriku dalam-dalam. "Tidurlah, Nyonya Shiranui. Kita perlu istirahat," kataku kemudian._

_"Hm..." ia merebahkan diri rapat padaku, memejamkan mata. "Selamat malam, Genma..."_

_"Selamat malam..." bisikku seraya menarik selimut kami lebih tinggi._

--

Aku tidak ingat pernah mengalami malam yang lebih sempurna dibanding malam itu. Sungguh...

Tapi rupanya kebahagiaan kami tidak bisa berjalan lebih lama. Peristiwa yang terjadi pada negeri tempatku tinggal membuat perhatian kami teralih sepenuhnya. Dan apa yang kutakutkan saat itu benar-benar terjadi beberapa hari setelah pernikahan kami.

_--_

_Suara sirine pertanda darurat meraung-raung memecah keheningan pagi itu. Suasana pagi Konoha yang biasanya damai mendadak siaga. Para tentara yang tinggal berbaur dengan warga sipil berhamburan keluar rumah dengan wajah tegang, termasuk aku. _

_Telah terjadi sesuatu yang gawat, pikirku sambil berlari bersama para kolegaku yang lain menuju markas besar. Dan benar saja..._

_"Pihak Oto melanggar perjanjian. Mereka menyerang perbatasan Barat," beritahu Kakashi Hatake pada para prajuritnya ketika kami semua sudah berkumpul di lapangan. "Pihak pusat sudah memberi perintah untuk mengirim beberapa batalyon pasukan untuk mempertahankan daerah Barat dan Utara hari ini juga!" Kami semua terdiam sementara Kakashi menatap kami dari atas truk, tatapannya keras. "Beritahu keluarga kalian secepat kalian bisa," lanjutnya, kemudian terdiam lagi. Ia menelan ludah. "Bersiaplah, prajurit Negara Hi! Kita akan berperang!"_

_"Aku sudah tahu dari dulu kalau mereka semua keparat!" umpat Raidou gusar ketika kami bergegas menuju gudang penyimpanan senjata._

_"Bukan cuma kau, Raidou. Kita semua tahu mereka akan melanggar perjanjian itu. __Tinggal tunggu waktunya saja sampai mereka benar-benar menyerang!" geramku._

_Setelah kami mendapatkan persenjataan lengkap, kami langsung berkumpul dengan pimpinan pasukan masing-masing untuk mengatur strategi dan menentukan di mana saja kami harus ditempatkan. Aku dan Raidou ditempatkan di perbatasan Barat sementara Aoba, Yamato dan Kakashi akan ke Utara._

_Lalu kami diberi waktu untuk berpamitan dengan keluarga. Beberapa langsung berlari ke arah rumah masing-masing sementara aku bersama beberapa yang lain berlari menuju rumah sakit Konoha. Istriku bertugas shift malam hari sebelumnya dan seharusnya jam-jam segini ia baru selesai bertugas._

_"Genma!" aku melihat istriku berlari-lari kecil keluar dari rumah sakit. Wajahnya yang pucat lelah tampak cemas luar biasa. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam pelukanku. "Aku sudah dengar apa yang terjadi," ucapnya setelah ia melepaskan pelukannya. Suaranya bergetar hebat dan aku bisa melihat matanya basah._

_"Aku harus pergi, Shizune," ucapku berat sambil menyeka air mata di wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku._

_Istriku mengagguk keras. "Aku tahu. Aku tahu..." katanya sambil menatapku dengan matanya yang sembab. Ia mengambil kedua tanganku yang menyentuh wajahnya, mengecup keduanya. "Lakukan tugasmu, Genma. Lindungi negara ini."_

_Aku mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Kau jaga dirimu baik-baik, Shizune..." kataku dengan suara tercekat._

_Ia mengangguk lagi, air matanya kembali mengalir ketika ia berjingkat menciumku lembut. "Kau juga. Berjanjilah kau akan kembali dengan selamat."_

_Aku menciumnya lagi. __"Aku janji," kataku. "Kau juga akan terus menungguku, kan? Sampai aku kembali nanti?"_

_"Seperti sumpahku saat pernikahan kita, Genma. Aku akan mencintai dan setia padamu dalam keadaan apapun. Ya, aku akan selalu menunggumu!"_

_Aku menariknya ke dalam pelukanku sekali lagi. __Memeluknya erat-erat seakan tidak ada hari esok. Aku sungguh-sungguh berharap saat ini tidak akan pernah berakhir, supaya aku tidak perlu meninggalkan istriku. Tapi sekeras apapun aku berharap, aku sadar, pada akhirnya aku memang harus meninggalkannya. Demi tanggung jawab yang lebih besar terhadap negaraku. Dan aku yakin Shizune akan mengerti itu... Meskipun ini teramat berat bagi kami berdua._

_Shizune menyeka air matanya setalah kami saling melepaskan diri. Ia senyum tulus. "Hati-hati, prajurit," ucapnya._

_Aku mengecup dahinya lembut. "Doakan aku, dear..."_

_"Selalu, Genma. __Selalu..." _

_--_

Itulah kali terakhir aku melihatnya. Senyuman dan lambaian tangannya mengiringi kepergianku. Senyuman yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan hingga sekarang, selamanya. Aku mendekap fotonya di dadaku, tepat di mana ia selalu berada--dalam hatiku.

Aku memejamkan mata lagi. Semilir angin malam yang sejuk menyapu rambut cokelatku yang kotor dari dahiku.

"Genma?"

--

TBC...

--

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Lagu "The Way You Look Tonight" milik Frank Sinatra dan lagu "Endless Love" milik Lionel Ritchie.

* * *

_A/N : _

_Muahahaha... iputz bikin romance! Aneeeh... Tapi di fic ini aku bener-bener menyalurkan bakat menggombal. Dan aku memasukkan banyak kissing scene --ada berapa ya? Gak ngitung--Biasanya aku mikirnya suka lama kalo mau masukkin adegan seperti ini. Huehehe... --dilempar senbon ama Genma--_

_GenShizu!! Pairing dewasa yang paling aku suka. __Mereka serasi banget soalnya. Genma ganteng, Shizune manis._

_Soal RaiAya... sebenernya aku bikin pairing ini karena gak nemu tokoh cewek yang dah gede yang pantes untuk Raidou. Yuugao cuma buat Hayate. Kurenai udah punya Asuma. Hana... aku lebih suka masangin dia sama Itachi yang seumuran. Jadinya Ayame deh. Memang sih, umur mereka jauh banget... Di Naruto pertama aja, Raidou udah 32 th sementara Ayame baru 17 th. Bedanya 15th... --Jadi inget Remus-Tonks-- Tapi anggep aja di cerita ini umur mereka gak jauh beda yah.._

_YamaSaku... yeah! salah satu pairing favorit aku juga! Gak tau kenapa suka aja liat mereka bareng (bosen sama SasuSaku. hihi...—ditakol fans-nya SasuSaku--). Yamatonya agak OOC di sini yah. Gomen! Dan Sakura... anggap aja mereka seumuran. --maksa!--_

_Chapter berikutnya pake POV-nya Shizune. Btw, chapter depan ada sekitar 6ribu kata. Menurut kalian, sebaiknya dibagi jadi 2, 3, or 4, atau sekalian aja?_


	2. Chapter 2 : Bagian 1

_--_

_--peluk-peluk ambu, wammy n Puti-- makasih udah mereview... Ambu, chapter ini Putz bagi jadi dua aja deh. hehe..._

_Diriku bernarsis-narsis profesi lagi di fic ini... hehe... --ditimpuks!--  
_

_--_

**Shizune, bagian 1...**

**--**

Aku kembali lagi ke tempat ini…

Rumah sakit ini sudah banyak berubah sejak perang baru dimulai, saat hampir seluruh penduduk Konoha diungsikan ke tempat yang lebih aman. Dinding yang dahulu putih bersih itu kini sudah berubah warna menjadi lebih kehitaman. Kaca-kacanya pecah di sana-sini. Beberapa bagian gedung telah hancur.

Dulu, gedung ini ditumbuhi banyak pepohonan yang rindang. Tapi sekarang... itu semua telah hilang. Halaman yang dulu hijau ini sudah menjadi gersang. Hanya tinggal puing-puing yang mati, terbakar, hancur...

Terkutuklah orang-orang yang sudah menyebabkan perang ini!

Langkahku terhenti ketika aku melintasi gerbang rumah sakit. Kepalaku tertoleh ke arah puing-puing sisa gapura yang dulu berdiri tegak. Di sanalah _dia _dulu sering menungguku pulang.

Sekonyong-konyong, aku bisa melihat sosok jangkungnya lagi. Bersandar di sana dengan tangan terlipat di depan dadanya yang bidang. Dengan seragam _army-_nya, ikat kepala yang berwarna senada, ia selalu kelihatan tampan. Dulu aku selalu saja menahan kejengkelan setiap kali mendengar teman-teman perawatku berbisik-bisik sambil terkikik setiap kali ia muncul di sana. Genma Shiranui memang populer di kalangan para perawat.

"_Selamat sore, Shizune..."_

Ah, aku bahkan masih bisa mendengar suaranya yang agak serak menyapaku. Setelah itu ia akan tersenyum, menampakkan lesung manis di kedua pipinya. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Saat berikutnya ia akan membawaku ke tempat rahasia kami berdua; bukit di belakang barak para tentara. Di mana kami biasa menghabiskan waktu mengobrol sambil melihat pemandangan malam Konoha yang benderang. Tempat di mana ia mengatakan kata-kata indah itu padaku untuk pertama kalinya. Kata-kata yang mengubah hidupku selamanya.

_"Aku mencintaimu, Shizune. Kaulah hal terindah yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku."_

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melupakan saat-saat itu. Dan aku memang tidak pernah berniat melupakannya...

Dan di tempat ini pula terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Di tempat inilah kami berpisah...

Aku masih bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas seakan baru kemarin. Saat itu... beberapa hari setelah ia mempersuntingku menjadi istrinya. Ah, betapa kejamnya takdir...

--

_Suara sirine pertanda darurat yang meraung-raung mengejutkan kami semua pagi itu. Aku yang sedang memeriksa kembali medical record milik salah satu pasienku tersentak kaget. Kertas itu meluncur lepas dari tanganku. Para perawat yang saat itu berada di kantor perawat bersamaku langsung ribut, berbondong-bondong melongok ke jendela untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di luar sana._

_Aku sedang membungkuk mengambil medical record yang terjatuh ketika pintu kantor kami menjeblak terbuka. Sahabatku, Sakura Haruno, menerobos masuk. Wajahnya tampak terguncang, napasnya terengah-engah. __Ia menatap kami semua dengan pandangan ngeri. Firasatku langsung tidak enak._

"_Sakura! Ada apa?" aku berjalan menyongsongnya setelah meletakkan dokumen itu kembali di tempatnya. Kelihatannya ia mau pingsan. Maka aku memapahnya ke kursi terdekat dan membiarkannya mengatur napas._

_Para perawat lain mulai mengerubungi kami, ingin tahu._

"_Sakura, ada apa?" ulangku selang beberapa lama setelah Sakura sudah cukup tenang._

_Mata hijaunya terpejam beberapa saat sebelum ia menjawab dengan suara bergetar. "Oto menyerang," katanya memulai. Aku bisa mendengar tarikan napas terkejut di sekitarku. Aku sendiri menutup mulutku dengan tangan, sama terkejutnya dengan mereka. "Mereka menyerang perbatasan. Serangan besar-besaran..." _

"_Oh, Tuhan..."_

"_Astaga! Kenapa bisa begitu?"_

"_Bukannya kita sudah mengadakan perjanjian gencatan senjata dengan mereka?"_

"_Apa itu artinya kita akan berperang lagi?"_

_Kepalaku serasa berputar. Suara-suara di sekelilingku seakan terdengar dari tempat yang sangat jauh. Bergaung di kepalaku. Jantungku berdebar kencang._

_Serangan... Perang... Kenapa hal mengerikan seperti ini harus terjadi lagi??_

_Genma..._

_Aku menghambur ke arah jendela dan hatiku langsung mencelos ketika melihat serombongan orang berseragam army berlari ke arah markas besar militer. __Tanganku yang mencengkeram kisi-kisi jendela terasa kebas. Mataku memanas._

_Tuhan... __Apa yang kutakutkan tidak akan terjadi, kan? Kumohon, jangan terjadi... Jangan..._

_Suara ribut-ribut dari luar mengalihkan perhatianku. Aku menoleh. Salah seorang perawat bergegas memeriksa apa yang terjadi. __Ia kembali tak sampai satu menit kemudian._

"_Pasien-pasien kita panik!" jeritnya. "Kita harus menenangkan mereka!" ia langsung melesat pergi lagi. Kami semua bergegas menyusulnya._

_Semua orang di rumah sakit panik. Entah dari mana berita penyerangan itu cepat menyebar. Pasien-pasien berlarian keluar kamar rawat mereka. Beberapa yang tidak bisa bergerak mulai menangis meraung-raung. Kami, para perawat, dokter, juga beberapa karyawan rumah sakit lain, mencoba menenangkan mereka dengan mengatakan tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku belum pernah mengalami situasi semacam ini sebelumnya. Dan sepertinya semua temanku juga merasakan hal yang sama._

_Situasi sudah mulai terkendali selewat satu jam. Para pasien sudah mulai tenang dan setuju untuk kembali ke kamar masing-masing. __Sekarang giliran kami yang dilanda kecemasan luar biasa, terutama yang memiliki keluarga dari kalangan militer. Itu berarti termasuk aku._

_Aku menghenyakkan diri di bangku tunggu di dekat serepsionis bersama beberapa temanku. Sakura sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Ia terisak diam-diam di sudut. Aku mengerti kenapa ia sangat takut menghadapi peperangan yang sudah di depan mata ini. Dulu hampir seluruh keluarganya dari kalangan militer. Ayah dan pamannya gugur dalam peperangan sebelumnya, dan sekarang... sepupunya, Kakashi. Satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa, menghadapi kemungkinan untuk maju ke medan tempur. Belum lagi... kekasihnya juga._

_Aku beranjak dari dudukku dan menghampirinya, memeluknya. Sementara aku memeluk sahabatku, aku mulai mencemaskan suamiku lagi._

_Tak lama kemudian, para perawat yang mendapat shift pagi mulai berdatangan. Wajah mereka juga menampakkan kecemasan yang teramat sangat. Tapi tentu saja, sebagai seorang perawat yang baik, kami harus bisa menyembunyikan kecemasan kami di depan pasien._

"_Oh, suamiku datang!" jerit salah seorang rekanku. Ia melompat berdiri dan bergegas berlari keluar gedung. Aku bisa melihat seorang pria tinggi besar berseragam tentara berlari ke arahnya. _

_Otomatis mataku mulai mencari-cari di antara serombongan tentara yang baru datang. _

_Genma…_

_Dan aku melihatnya. Sosok jangkungnya baru saja muncul dari pintu gerbang rumah sakit. Senjata sudah tersampir di bahunya. Aku melepaskan Sakura dan beranjak keluar._

"_Genma!" panggilku sambil berlari ke arahnya, menubruk memeluknya. "Aku sudah dengar apa yang terjadi," engahku setelah melepaskan pelukan. Aku bisa merasakan cairan panas mengalir keluar dari sudut mataku._

_"Aku harus pergi, Shizune," katanya. Kedua tangannya membingkai wajahku, menyeka air mata yang mengalir di sana._

_Kata-katanya semakin menegaskan ketakutanku. Aku menahan tangisku dan mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Aku tahu. Aku tahu..." sahutku sambil menatap matanya. Aku mengambil kedua tangannya, menekankan bibirku yang bergetar di sana sebelum mendongak menatapnya lagi. "Lakukan tugasmu, Genma. Lindungi negara ini."_

_Ia mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Kau jaga dirimu baik-baik, Shizune..." ucapnya. Suaranya tercekat. _

_Sekali lagi aku mengangguk, tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku merasakan air mataku mengalir lagi. Aku berjingkat, menciumnya dengan segenap perasaanku. "Kau juga. Berjanjilah kau akan kembali dengan selamat..." pintaku._

_Ia menunduk, menciumku sekali lagi dengan lembut. "Aku janji," bisiknya. "Kau juga akan terus menungguku, kan? Sampai aku kembali nanti?"_

_"Seperti sumpahku saat pernikahan kita, Genma. Aku akan mencintai dan setia padamu dalam keadaan apapun," aku mengingatkannya pada janji yang kami ucapkan saat hari pernikahan kami beberapa hari yang lalu. "Ya, aku akan selalu menunggumu!"_

_Lalu ia menarikku ke dalam dekapannya, memelukku erat-erat. Aku sangat berharap pelukan itu tidak akan pernah berakhir, dan suamiku tidak akan pergi dariku. Tapi aku sadar, sekeras apapun aku berharap, ia akan tetap pergi. Aku kembali mengingatkan diriku, bahwa ini adalah resiko yang harus kutanggung dengan menikahi tentara. Dan menikah dengan Genma sudah menjadi keputusanku. Aku tidak akan pernah menyesalinya. Tidak akan. Dengan pikiran seperti itu, aku menguatkan hati._

_Aku menyeka air mataku setelah kami saling melepaskan diri. Aku memberinya senyuman setulus yang aku bisa. "Hati-hati, prajurit," ucapku._

_Ia memberiku kecupan di dahi, lalu membalas senyumku. __"Doakan aku, dear…"_

"_Selalu, Genma. __Selalu…" _

_Aku akan selalu mendoakanmu, suamiku. Dalam setiap tarikan napasku. Berjuanglah demi negeri kita._

_Saat itu, sebuah truk militer berhenti di depan rumah sakit. _

"_Aku pergi sekarang, Shizune..." pamit suamiku. Aku bisa melihat bening membayang di pelupuk matanya ketika ia berbalik. _

_Aku menatap punggungnya yang menjauh dengan berat hati. Ia menoleh lagi ketika sudah berada di atas truk bersama tentara lain. Ia tersenyum. _

_Hampir-hampir pertahananku jebol lagi saat seseorang dari dalam truk berteriak, "Oi, Yamato! Kita berangkat sekarang!"_

_Aku menoleh. Yamato masih bersama Sakura tak jauh dari tempatku. Sakura menyeka air matanya sementara kekasihnya itu membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. Sakura mengangguk, lalu mereka berpelukan._

_Kuhampiri sahabatku itu seletah Yamato menyusul yang lain naik ke atas truk. Sakura merebahkan kepalanya di bahuku ketika truk itu bergerak menjauh. Kami membalas lambaian para pria itu dari atas truk dan terus berdiri di sana sampai truk itu menghilang._

_Pertahananku langsung runtuh saat itu juga. Aku mencengkeram Sakura sebagai peganganku sementara tangisku pecah berderai. Sakura ikut menangis. Kami menangis bersama di sana sampai beberapa waktu lamanya. _

_--_

Aku menggigit bibirku keras-keras. Rasanya aku ingin menangis jika mengingat peristiwa itu lagi. Padahal peristiwa itu sudah berlalu hampir lima tahun yang lalu...

Sebuah tepukan di bahuku membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Kau ingat saat itu, ya?" tebak sahabatku tepat sasaran. Ia tersenyum, meskipun aku bisa melihat kilasan kesedihan di mata hijaunya.

"Kau juga pasti masih mengingatnya, bukan, Sakura?" aku balik bertanya.

Ia memalingkan wajah, memandang ke sekeliling kami. "Tempat ini sudah banyak berubah, ya..." desahnya.

"Hm," aku mengangguk setuju sambil menghela napas. "Kau ingat saat kita mengungsi?"

"Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak akan ingat, eh?" Sakura tersenyum. Matanya menerawang, mengenang masa itu...

--

_Tanah di bawah kami berguncang hebat ketika terdengar suara ledakan dan baku tembak dari kejauhan. Orang-orang menjerit ketakutan._

_"Semuanya harap tenang!!" teriak Nona Tsunade, pimpinan rumah sakit Konoha, kepada para pengungsi yang ketakutan. __"Jangan panik! Jalan perlahan dan semua akan baik-baik saja! Ada yang menjaga kita di sini!!" Yang dimaksudnya pastilah para tentara muda yang mengawal kami._

_Saat itu agresor Oto mulai bergerak menyerang wilayah negara Hi yang lebih dalam. Pertahanan kami di perbatasan rupanya tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan mereka, dan ini sungguh membuatku cemas setengah mati. _

_Perbatasan... Di sanalah katanya suamiku ditempatkan... __Bagaimana bisa mereka tidak cukup kuat menahan serangan musuh? Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan tentara Hi yang berperang di sana? Mereka tidak... mereka tidak...?_

_"Aaargh!!" jeritan melengking yang datang dari salah satu pengungsi menyentakkanku._

_Ayame roboh bersandar pada pohon, tangannya mencengkeram perutnya yang membuncit. Wajahnya berkilau bersimbah keringat. Ia tampak kesakitan. _

_Oh, tidak... tolong jangan sekarang, Aya..._

_Aku dan beberapa medis yang kebetulan berada di sana bergegas menghampirinya. _

_"Ayame," panggilku khawatir sambil menggenggam tangannya. "Sudah mulai mulas-mulas?"_

_Ia mengangguk lemah. "Sudah terasa dari tadi..." lirihnya. "Aku sudah tidak kuat..."_

_"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?" sahutku gusar. Aku tersentak ketika melihat cairan bening mengalir di kakinya. "Oh, tidak. Ketubannya sudah pecah! Dokter!! Nona Tsunade!!" teriakku._

_Wanita berambut pirang itu tergopoh-gopoh mendekati kami. Matanya langsung tertuju pada cairan yang mengalir deras di kaki Ayame. "Apa ada tempat yang aman di sekitar sini?" tanyanya pada pemuda pirang berseragam tentara negara Hi di dekat kami. _

_Pemuda itu tampak bingung sejenak. __Tapi kemudian cepat memanggil temannya. "Oi, Kiba!! Kau tahu tempat yang aman di sekitar sini?!" teriaknya pada pemuda lain yang juga berseragam. _

_Kiba—nama pemuda itu—langsung berlari-lari kecil mendekati kami. Tangannya mencengkeram senjata. "Tempat yang aman—"_

_"Untuk melahirkan..." pemuda pertama menambahkan._

_Kiba mengangguk. Ia menoleh pada Nona Tsunade. "Aku tahu tempat yang aman, Dok," katanya, lalu menoleh lagi pada temannya. "Naruto, kau jaga di depan!"_

_Naruto mengangguk sebelum berlari ke barisan depan pengungsi._

_"Mari ikut saya," kata Kiba._

_"Bertahan sebentar lagi, Aya..." kataku menguatkan sambil memapahnya bersama dokter muda yang kebetulan juga ada di sana, mengikuti Kiba. Nona Tsunade juga bersama kami._

_Ayame menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahuku, tampak kelelahan. "Raidou... Raidou..." bisiknya pilu memanggil-manggil suaminya. Nuraniku terluka melihat sahabatku begitu, dalam hati berharap Raidou ada di sini mendampinginya. Atau setidaknya, ia masih selamat di perbatasan sana..._

_Tempat yang kami tuju adalah sebuah gubuk tua yang sepertinya sudah lama ditinggalkan pemiliknya. Gubuk itu sangat kotor, tapi setidaknya cukup aman untuk Ayame bersalin. Nona Tsunade bersama seorang dokter lain membantunya melahirkan dengan peralatan seadanya yang mereka bawa sementara aku bertindak sebagai pendampingnya. Ayame terus saja menjerit-jerit memanggil-manggil suaminya selama proses berlangsung._

_Syukurlah persalinan berlangsung lancar tanpa ada penghambat yang berarti. Dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam, Ayame sudah menimang bayinya. Wajahnya tampak lelah, tapi luar biasa bahagia. Air matanya meleleh ke pipinya, bercampur dengan keringat, ketika ia mengecup lembut kepala bayi laki-laki yang tampan itu._

_"Selamat ya, Ayame..." ucapku._

_"Terimakasih..." bisiknya padaku. "Terimakasih, Nona Tsunade," ucapnya pada dokter terhebat di Konoha yang sedang sibuk 'membersihkan'nya._

_Nona Tsunade tersenyum padanya, mengangguk. "Kau harus beristirahat dulu di sini sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan, Nyonya Namiashi."_

_Ayame mengangguk patuh. Ia mendekatkan bayinya ke dadanya. Si bayi langsung menghisap dengan rakusnya ketika ia menemukan puting susu ibunya._

_"Aw... sepertinya dia lapar.." seruku takjub. Ayame membelai-belai putranya penuh sayang._

_Tiba-tiba saja pintu menjeblak terbuka dan Sakura masuk, membuat kami semua menoleh. Napasnya terengah-engah. "Mereka bilang kalau Ayame sudah..." kata-katanya langsung terhenti ketika melihat sesosok bayi mungil di pelukan Ayame. "Oh!" Ia mendekat._

_"Kau terlambat, Sakura," kataku sambil tertawa kecil._

_Sakura mengabaikanku, mata hijaunya yang lebar terpacang pada si bayi. "Astaga... ia mirip sekali dengan ayahnya..." desahnya. "Raidou pasti bahagia sekali kalau melihatnya..."_

_Ayame menunduk. Sekilas, aku bisa melihat kilasan kesedihan di matanya. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum. "Ya... Raidou pasti sangat bahagia.."_

_"Jadi..." aku memecah keheningan. "Kau akan menamainya apa, Aya?" tanyaku._

_"Aku akan menamainya Akira. Akira Namiashi," ujarnya dengan kasih sayang yang tampak nyata di matanya ketika ia menunduk menatap putranya._

_"Akira... Nama yang bagus..."_

_--_

Kelahiran Namiashi junior benar-benar menjadi penghiburan di saat-saat mencekam seperti waktu itu. Peristiwa bahagia itu berpengaruh sangat besar bagi kami setelahnya. Terutama bagi ibunya.

"Sayang sekali Ayame tidak bisa ikut," Sakura menghela napas.

"Apa boleh buat. Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Akira, kan?" kataku.

"Hm..." Sakura menggumamkan persetujuan. Ia memandangi bangunan di depan kami sekali lagi. "Kukira rumah sakit ini sudah tidak dipakai lagi sejak Konoha diserang..." ujar Sakura kemudian.

"Tapi nyatanya mereka memakainya sebagai markas _Internasional Red Cross _sekarang, kan?" Dan itulah alasan kami berdua datang kemari. Selama perang berlangsung, IRC-lah yang telah mengirimkan banyak bantuan medis untuk mengobati tentara yang terluka. Mereka juga yang merekrut para relawan itu. Aku dan Sakura berniat mendaftarkan diri sebagai relawan untuk menjadi tenaga medis di medan tempur.

"Ayo kita masuk!" ajak Sakura sambil berjalan memasuki gedung yang sudah setengahnya sudah hancur itu. Aku mengikutinya.

--

TBC

--

_A/N : _

_Ternyata setelah kucek lagi, gak nyampe 6ribu kata untuk chap 2 ini (soalnya ada adegan yang kupindah ke chap depan). Dan aku sengaja membaginya menjadi 2 dengan beberapa pertimbangan. --Halah!-- Sekalian supaya aku bisa mengutak-atik lagi yang bagian dua-nya._

_Temen-temen udah pada tahu IRC, kan? Organisasi itu bukan fiktif lho. IRC atau Palang Merah Internasional itu induk dari PMI dan PMR. Hua... kangen PMR! Btw, gak papa kan, masukin IRC ke sini? Habis mau dipelesetin juga bingung. Hehehe... Kalo perlu disclaimer, yah... IRC bukan punya Iputz, tapi punya Jean Henry Dunant (bener gak? lupa-lupa inget euy!) dan masyarakat dunia --eh, berarti punyaku juga dong. Aku kan masyarakat dunia juga. wekekek...--_

_Naruto dan Kiba muncul hanya sebagai cameo saja. Di bagian dua akan ada Akatsuki, tapi gak semuanya. Yang mengharapkan Akatsuki muncul dengan humor style, siap-siap kecewa.. hihi.. _

_Review, please..._


	3. Chapter 2 : Bagian 2

_--_

_Update-an terakhir sebelum Putz mudik ke Madiun. Minna, happy Idul Fitri yah... Minal aidin wal faidzin... Maafin lahir batin..._

_Special guest : AKATSUKI!! Gak semuanya sih…_

_--_

**Shizune, bagian 2...**

_**--**_

Gedung itu sangat sepi. Tidak ada seorangpun di sana ketika kami melangkahkan kaki masuk. Di meja yang dulunya meja resepsionis, tergeletak beberapa berkas yang berantakan.

"Permisi... Ada orang di sini?" seru Sakura. Suaranya bergaung di gedung tua itu.

Tiba-tiba saja seorang pria aneh dengan pakaian serba hijau muncul dari pintu di belakang meja resepsionis. Bulu kudukku meremang ketika aku menyadari warna mata kanan dan kirinya berbeda.

"Selamat siang," katanya dengan nada agak angkuh. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Kami ingin mendaftar menjadi relawan!" sahut Sakura cepat.

Pria itu memandang kami dengan pandangan menilai beberapa saat, dari atas ke bawah, lalu ke atas lagi. Pandangannya membuatku merasa tidak nyaman. Dan kurasa Sakura sependapat denganku, karena saat berikutnya ia berkata gusar,

"Nah. Jadi bisakah kami mengisi formulirnya sekarang?"

Pria itu bergeming. "Kami membutuhkan tenaga medis yang benar-benar berkompeten. Bukan orang-orang yang hanya akan membuat repot di sana. Itu wilayah berbahaya, asal kalian tahu saja," ujarnya dengan nada dingin.

Oh, rupanya ia meragukan kami. "Kami berkompeten untuk itu!" sambarku. "Kami berdua perawat yang sudah disumpah! Dan kami sudah tahu apa yang kami lakukan, Tuan er..." aku membaca _name tag _di bagian depan pakaiannya, "...Zetsu!"

"Yeah," timpal Sakura. Ia mengambil sesuatu di dalam saku celananya dan menyorongkannya pada Zetsu. "Kalau Anda masih belum yakin, ini tanda pengenal saya. Shizune, tunjukkan tanda pengenalmu juga!"

Aku melakukan hal yang sama. Pria itu mengambil kartu tanda pengenal perawat kami, menelitinya selama beberapa saat. Barangkali memastikan kalau-kalau tanda pengenal itu palsu.

"Baik," katanya pada akhirnya sambil mengulurkan kembali tanda pengenal kami. Ia mengambil formulir dari bawah meja dan menyerahkannya pada kami. "Kalian isi formulir dan surat pernyataan ini, setelah itu kalian ikut aku."

Kami mengambil formulir itu dari tangannya dan mengisinya secepat kami bisa. Setelah itu kami mengikutinya, menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang kotor dan kosong, menuju salah satu bangsal di lantai dua. Rupanya di sana telah berkumpul beberapa orang. Aku mengenali mereka sebagai perawat yang dulu bekerja di rumah sakit ini juga. Dan beberapa orang dokter yang kukenal. Seorang pria berambut oranye cerah berseragam militer asing sedang berbicara di depan. Tangannya bergerak di atas peta wilayah Hi di depannya.

Pria itu berhenti bicara ketika kami masuk. Matanya mengawasi kami sejenak sebelum memandang Zetsu yang berjalan mendahului kami menghampirinya.

"Tuan Pein, mereka relawan yang baru saja mendaftar," beritahu Zetsu dengan suara rendah seraya menyerahkan formulir yang telah kami isi sebelumnya.

Pria bernama Pein itu mengambil formulir yang diulurkan Zetsu, lalu membacanya dengan alis berkerut. Zetsu memberi isyarat dengan tangannya supaya kami mendekat.

"Hmm... Perawat, ya?" Pein bergumam pelan kemudian. Kepalanya terangguk-angguk sementara matanya menelusuri formulir kami. "Yang mana yang namanya Sakura Haruno?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Itu saya," sahut Sakura.

Sekali lagi Pein mengangguk, sebelum menoleh memandangku. "Kalau begitu Anda yang bernama Shizune Shiranui?"

"Benar," sahutku sambil mengangguk sopan.

"Baiklah," ujar pria itu, tersenyum tipis. "Konan, cepat kau masukkan data-data mereka ke data base relawan kita," perintahnya pada seorang wanita berambut biru yang duduk di kursi tak jauh dari sana sambil mengulurkan formulir kami padanya.

Wanita itu berdiri, mengambil formulir kami. "Baik." Tanpa berlama-lama, ia langsung meninggalkan ruangan.

"Terimakasih, Zetsu. Kau bisa kembali ke tempatmu," kata Pein pada Zetsu. Pria itu mengangguk dan langsung pergi.

Pein kembali berpaling pada kami. "Silakan duduk, kalau begitu."

Aku dan Sakura buru-buru duduk di kursi kosong di sana, di sebelah seorang wanita berperawakan kurus yang dulunya rekan perawat kami di rumah sakit. "Senang bertemu kalian lagi, Sakura, Shizune," sapanya cerah.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita akan menentukan di mana kalian akan ditempatkan nanti..." Pein melanjutkan pengarahan yang tadi sempat tertunda karena kedatangan kami.

--

Kami diberangkatkan keesokan harinya ke titik-titik yang telah ditentukan. Kami berangkat menggunakan heli militer yang berlambangkan palang merah dengan dikawal beberapa pasukan perdamaian. Rupanya IRC sudah bekerja sama dengan Organisasi Perserikatan Dunia dalam hal ini.

Kami mendarat di sebuah lapangan yang cukup luas, yang dikelilingi beberapa tenda putih dengan lambang OPD dan IRC. Dan setelah sekali lagi mendapatkan pengarahan dan dibekali peralatan medis dan obat-obatan, kami melanjutkan perjalanan menuju wilayah yang sudah ditentukan dengan berjalan kaki dan dikawal oleh satu kompi pasukan perdamaian.

Medan yang kami lalui sangat sulit. Kami harus menerobos padang ilalang, menembus hutan, mendaki bukit yang terjal, melintasi sungai... Dan segera saja aku dan Sakura kehabisan napas.

"Kita istirahat!" teriak pria muda yang memimpin pasukan kecil itu beberapa saat kemudian.

Aku, Sakura dan beberapa relawan lainnya langsung mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk mengistirahatkan diri. Aku, Sakura dan beberapa wanita mendudukkan diri di bebatuan di pinggir sungai.

"Menjadi tentara benar-benar berat..." keluh Sakura sambil memijat-mijat kakinya. Ia mengawasi serombongan tentara perdamaian yang sedang beristirahat tak jauh dari mereka. "Tapi mereka tidak kelihatan capek, ya."

"Itu karena mereka sudah terbiasa," sahutku. "Genma sering cerita bagaimana mereka dilatih. Kau juga pastilah tahu. Kakashi dan Yamato kan di militer juga."

"Kau benar," katanya sambil menerawang. "Aku benar-benar merindukan mereka, kau tahu? Aku benar-benar berharap bisa bertemu mereka nanti."

Sebenarnya dari awal itulah yang menjadi motivasi kami menjadi relawan. Ketiadaan kabar dari suamiku selama bertahun-tahun sejak perang dimulai benar-benar membuatku senewen. Aku dihantui ketakutan setiap saat, dan itu lama-lama bisa membuatku gila. Aku tahu pada akhirnya aku harus berbuat sesuatu.

"Minum?" suara seorang pria membuat kami menoleh. Pria muda yang memimpin pasukan yang mengawal kami sudah berdiri di dekat kami sambil mengulurkan botol air.

"Terimakasih banyak," kataku sambil mengambil botol yang diulurkannya dan menenggaknya sebelum mengulurkannya pada Sakura.

"Kalian masih kuat jalan?" tanya pria itu pada kami. Mata hitamnya menelusuri para relawan yang duduk di dekat kami.

"Kami masih kuat, Tuan..." sahutku. Aku melirik _name tag _yang tersemat di seragamnya. _Itachi Uchiha_. "...Uchiha."

Ia tersenyum sekilas sebelum ekspresinya kembali serius. "Bagus. Setelah ini kita akan memasuki wilayah yang lebih berbahaya. Ada kemungkinan kita akan diserang oleh pihak Oto. Tapi kuharap kalian tidak terlalu khawatir. Kami akan mencoba melindungi kalian semampu kami. Asal kalian tetap berada di dekat kami."

Dan apa yang dikatakannya memang benar. Baru beberapa menit kami melanjutkan perjalanan, rombongan kami diserang. Tapi untunglah pasukan musuh yang menyerang kami hanya pasukan kecil yang bisa dipukul mundur pasukan kami dengan cukup mudah, meskipun tetap saja ada yang terluka.

"Sasori!" Itachi Uchiha bergegas menghampiri rekannya yang terhuyung roboh. Pria berambut merah itu merintih kesakitan sambil menyandarkan diri pada senjatanya. Titik merah kecil di bagian pahanya mulai melebar. "Medis!"

Sakura maju, sudah mengeluarkan peralatannya sementara Itachi merebahkan temannya di rumput. "Pelurunya menembus paha," beritahu Sakura setelah merobek celana Sasori di bagian pahanya dan memeriksa luka tembak itu. "Aku akan membersihkannya dan kita akan coba hentikan perdarahannya. Tahanlah, ini akan sakit."

Berlutut di sampingnya, seorang rekannya lagi. Nama _Deidara _tersemat di seragamnya. Pria pirang itu mengeluarkan saputangan dari sakunya, membuntalnya. "Gigit ini, Sasori un," instruksinya sambil meletakkan saputangannya di mulut temannya.

"Hidan, tolong air!" teriak Itachi pada salah satu anak buahnya yang berambut keperakan yang langsung mengulurkan botol airnya. Itachi menyerahkannya pada Sakura.

Sasori sedikit meronta ketika Sakura dengan cekatan mulai membersihkan lukanya. Teriakannya teredam saputangan yang digigitnya. Sebelah tangannya mencengkeram lengan Itachi sementara tangan lainnya mencengkeram Deidara. Aku dan seorang tentara bernama Hidan membantu menahan kakinya.

Selang beberapa saat, Sakura akhirnya selesai membebat paha Sasori untuk menghentikan perdarahannya. "Kau harus mendapatkan pengobatan lanjutan kalau kita sudah sampai nanti," kata Sakura pada pria itu seraya menyeka peluh yang mengalir di dahinya.

Sasori mengangguk. Napasnya terengah-engah dan wajahnya berkilau bersimbah keringat. Ia memuntahkan saputangan di mulutnya. "Terimakasih," engahnya.

Kemudian kami melanjutkan perjalanan. Lebih lambat kali ini karena Sasori harus dipapah.

Kami tiba di tempat tujuan malam harinya. Tempat itu agak tersembunyi di tengah hutan dan dijaga ketat oleh pasukan perdamaian. Seharusnya itu tidak perlu dilakukan seandainya pasukan Oto tidak menyalahi undang-undang dunia yang menyatakan larangan menyerang relawan palang merah atau orang-orang yang memakai badge palang merah dalam peperangan. Tapi tentara agresor Oto sudah dikenal kekejamannya dan mereka tidak pandang bulu dalam menyerang.

--

Hari berganti minggu. Minggu berganti bulan. Tapi apa yang kami cari di sini tidak kunjung kami temukan. Padahal setiap hari para relawan pria selalu pulang membawa tentara-tentara yang terluka—relawan wanita tidak diizinkan pergi meninggalkan markas IRC—namun tak ada seorangpun dari mereka kami kenal. Tidak Yamato. Tidak Kakashi. Tidak Aoba. Tidak Raidou. Dan...—yang membuat hatiku galau—tidak juga Genma.

Tapi bukan berarti kami tidak melakukan tugas kami. Kami bekerja keras, mengobati mereka yang terluka. Menyaksikan kematian bukanlah hal aneh lagi bagi orang-orang di sini.

"Aku mulai kehilangan harapan, Shizune," lirih Sakura suatu pagi. Saat itu kami sedang mengambil air di sungai di dekat markas—dengan dikawal, tentu saja—"Sudah hampir tiga bulan dan kita bahkan belum mendengar kabar apapun dari mereka."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan memandangnya. Sakura tengah menunduk, memandang pantulan wajahnya sendiri di air sungai yang jernih. Wajahnya tampak pucat dan lelah. Matanya merah dan agak bengkak. Aku tahu Sakura sering menangis diam-diam di tengah malam sampai tertidur. Kondisinya ini tentu saja mempengaruhiku juga. Aku jadi merasa agak tertekan.

Suaranya agak serak ketika ia berkata lagi, "Mungkin saja mereka sudah mati di luar sana. Dan kita sama sekali tidak tahu. Bisa saja, kan—"

"Tidak!" sergahku gusar. Perkataannya barusan membuatku marah. "Mereka masih hidup, Sakura! Jangan pernah berpikiran seperti itu!"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, menatapku dengan tatapan sedih. "Aku hanya mencoba berpikir rasional..."

"Tapi bisa saja mereka ditempatkan di wilayah lain! Bukan di sini!" jeritku. Wadah air yang kupegang sampai terjatuh karena tanganku gemetar begitu hebat.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. "Itu juga masuk akal. Tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti berpikir kalau mereka mungkin sudah mati. Dan aku tidak tahu..." ia mulai menangis. "Kakashi... Yamato..."

Aku juga kerap punya pikiran seperti itu, Sakura. Tapi aku berusaha menepisnya dan meyakinkan diriku kalau suamiku baik-baik saja. Genma baik-baik saja... Dia masih hidup... Dia masih memegang janjinya untuk pulang dengan selamat.. Aku yakin!

_Tapi bagaimana kalau dia memang sudah mati? Dan seperti yang dikatakan Sakura, kau sama sekali tidak tahu! _

Tidak! Tidak! Genma masih hidup! Dia masih bertahan!! Ya, pasti begitu...

Aku beranjak mendekati sahabatku yang sedang menangis, merengkuh bahunya. "Mereka baik-baik saja, Sakura... Percayalah padaku..." ujarku meyakinkan.

Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku, masih sesegukan. "Apa kau tidak takut?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku sangat takut," jawabku jujur. "Aku takut sepanjang waktu..."

--

Titik terang mulai nampak di suatu pagi tepat seminggu setelah pembicaraanku dan Sakura di tepi sungai. Saat itu kami mendengar suara-suara dari dalam hutan yang mengelilingi markas IRC. Para penjaga langsung siaga. Beberapa memeriksa ke dalam hutan, sementara para relawan bersiap-siap melindungi yang terluka bila suara-suara itu berarti serangan.

Tiba-tiba salah seorang anggota pasukan perdamaian menerobos keluar dari hutan. "Medis!" teriaknya kepada kami, memberi isyarat dengan tangannya agar kami bergegas. Aku, bersama Sakura dan relawan yang lain bergegas menyusulnya ke dalam hutan, membawa tandu dan peralatan lain yang mungkin dibutuhkan.

"Itu pasukan 7 dari perbatasan Utara dari Konoha," aku bisa mendengar Deidara memberitahu Itachi saat aku melewati mereka menuju hutan. "Mereka memberitahu wilayah itu sudah bersih. Pasukan kita sudah mengambil alih di sana."

Sekilas, aku melihat Itachi mengangguk.

Pasukan 7? Dari... Konoha... Mungkinkah?

Aku mempercepat langkahku. "Kau dengar itu, Sakura?" bisikku pada sahabatku yang berjalan di sebelahku. "Mereka bilang dari Konoha."

"Ya, aku dengar," ia terengah. Wajahnya agak memerah ketika ia menoleh menatapku. "Aku punya firasat baik tentang ini, Shizune!"

Aku bisa melihat mereka sekarang. Pasukan 7 dari Konoha. Banyak dari mereka terluka cukup parah. Para relawan pria mulai mengangkuti yang terluka parah dengan tandu. Dan aku juga melihatnya, di antara serdadu lain yang tidak terluka, rambut keperakan milik sepupu Sakura, Kakashi Hatake.

"Kakashi!" teriak Sakura sambil berlari menyongsongnya. Kakashi menoleh, tampak terkejut melihat Sakura di sana. Tapi pria itu tetap membalas pelukannya ketika Sakura menubruk memeluknya. "Oh, syukurlah... Syukurlah..."

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" tanya Kakashi pada Sakura yang terisak-isak di dadanya. Ia membelai punggung Sakura, menenangkan.

"Aku jadi relawan. Sudah beberapa bulan," sahut Sakura serak setelah ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kakashi?" sapaku.

Kakashi menoleh. "Kau juga ada di sini, Shizune?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Mana Yamato?!" Sakura menanyainya.

"Dia terluka parah. Paramedis baru saja membawanya dengan tan—" namun sebelum Kakashi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sakura sudah melesat pergi, menyusul tandu yang membawa kekasihnya.

Sementara itu aku memandang berkeliling, mencari-cari yang lain. Mencari-cari suamiku... Hatiku mendadak hampa ketika menyadari Genma tidak ada bersama mereka.

"Aoba gugur sebulan yang lalu," suara Kakashi mengalihkan perhatianku.

"Ya Tuhan. Tidak..." aku memekapkan tangan ke mulut. Aoba adalah salah satu sahabat dekat Genma. Kematiannya jelas membuatku terguncang. Mataku memanas.

"Oi, kalian berdua! Cepat!!" teriak Hidan pada kami dari kejauhan. Ia memberi isyarat agar kami bergegas.

"Ayo, Shizune!" kata Kakashi sambil berjalan pergi menyusul Hidan. Aku berlari-lari kecil, menyeimbangi langkah lebarnya.

"Kakashi," sengalku ketika kami sudah sampai di markas, "Bagaimana—"

Namun sebelum aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, Itachi Uchiha mendatangi kami. "Ada yang perlu kita diskusikan, Hatake. Di tenda itu," ia menunjuk salah satu tenda yang biasa dipakai rapat oleh anggota pasukan perdamaian, lalu langsung pergi.

Kakashi menoleh memandangku. "Maafkan aku, Shizune. Tapi aku harus pergi sekarang," katanya. Lalu berlalu menyusul Itachi, meninggalkanku termangu di tempatku.

--

Selama berhari-hari berikutnya, aku berusaha mencari tahu kabar Genma dan Raidou dari Kakashi. Tapi kesempatan untuk bicara dengannya tidak kunjung datang. Kakashi selalu saja sibuk dengan rapat taktik dengan pihak pasukan perdamaian. Kalaupun ia sedang senggang, aku yang sibuk merawat prajurit yang terluka. Hal ini tentu saja membuatku resah.

Aku tidak bisa menanyai Yamato, karena ia belum juga siuman. Ia kehabisan banyak darah akibat luka tembak di bahunya, meskipun tidak sampai berakibat fatal. Belum lagi ternyata luka itu infeksi, membuat kondisinya lebih buruk. Sakura terus mendampingi di sisinya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanyaku sambil menepuk bahu Sakura. Malam itu, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, sahabatku itu duduk di sisi ranjang Yamato, menggenggam tangannya.

Sakura menghela napas panjang. "Sudah mulai membaik," jawabnya pelan sambil menaikkan posisi selimut Yamato, "Tanda-tanda vitalnya sudah kembali normal. Dia sudah tidak perlu ditransfusi lagi, dan tubuhnya sudah tidak panas lagi sekarang."

"Kalau begitu antibiotiknya bekerja dengan baik," kataku sambil menarik kursi kayu dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Hmm.." Sakura mengangguk. "Tinggal tunggu dia sadar saja. Kau sudah bicara dengan Kakashi?" ia bertanya kemudian.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Dia kelihatannya sibuk sekali."

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya, menepuk lenganku lembut. "Kau pasti akan bertemu Genma lagi. Aku yakin," ujarnya sambil tersenyum membesarkan hati.

"Trims, Sakura..." aku membalas senyumnya.

Tepat saat itu, Yamato bergerak. Matanya membuka perlahan. Sakura langsung melompat dari kursinya. "Yamato?"

"Yamato, kau sudah sadar!" seruku sambil berdiri dan mendekat ke sisinya.

Yamato membuka matanya lebih lebar, tampak tidak fokus pada awalnya. Ia menatapku sejenak sebelum beralih pada wajah Sakura. "Sakura..." ia berbisik lirih.

"Hei," balas Sakura pelan sambil tersenyum. Air mata syukur tumpah di wajahnya. Perlahan, tangan Yamato yang diinfus terangkat, menyentuh sisi wajah kekasihnya seakan ingin memastikan kalau Sakura nyata berada di depannya saat itu.

"Ini kau..." bisik Yamato lagi. Seulas senyum lemah membayang di wajahnya.

Sakura mengambil tangan Yamato dari pipinya dan mengecupnya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyanya.

"Aku ngantuk," sahut Yamato lemah, masih tersenyum.

"Aku akan panggil dokter!" kataku pada Sakura. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak mendengarku. Maka aku pergi saja tanpa menunggu jawabannya. Aku bergegas menuju tenda yang biasa kami pakai untuk beristirahat untuk memanggil dokter.

Aku sedang dalam perjalanan kembali dari memanggil dokter ketika aku melihat Kakashi keluar dari tenda. Sepertinya ia habis rapat lagi, karena wajahnya tampak lelah.

"Kakashi!" panggilku ketika ia setengah jalan menuju dapur umum. Ia menoleh.

"Shizune?" katanya heran saat aku berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya. "Kau belum tidur? Ini sudah larut."

Aku menggeleng singkat. "Ada sesuatu yang perlu kubicarakan denganmu," kataku.

Kakashi menatapku selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menghela napas. "Aku akan ambil kopi dulu. Kau mau kopi?"

"Trims," kataku. Aku menunggu di dekat api unggun sementara Kakashi menyeduh kopi untuk kami berdua. Ia datang tak kurang dari lima menit. Aku menggumamkan terimakasih lagi saat menerima kopiku. Ia duduk di sebelahku, menatap derik api di depan kami.

"Kau pasti ingin bertanya kabar Genma, kan?" tanyanya kemudian tanpa memandangku.

"Ya," sahutku. Aku menatapnya, menunggunya mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi Kakashi hanya menatap api dalam diam. Sepertinya sedang memikirkan kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya. "Kakashi?" desakku. "Tolong katakan apa yang kau tahu tentang suamiku."

Kakashi mengambil waktu untuk menyesap kopinya sebelum menjawab, "Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu," ujarnya.

Mendadak aku merasa hampa. Aku merasa harapan terakhirku untuk mendapatkan kepastian akan nasib suamiku telah hilang. Aku baru akan membuka mulut untuk bicara, tapi Kakashi menyelaku,

"Mungkin kau tidak tahu. Tapi aku dan Genma ditempatkan di wilayah yang berbeda sejak awal. Pasukan Genma bergerak ke daerah Barat sementara pasukanku ke Utara."

"Tapi aku lihat kalian berangkat bersama-sama, dengan truk yang sama, kan?" sergahku.

"Memang. Tapi kemudian kami berpisah jalan," Kakashi terdiam lagi. "Terakhir kali aku mendengar kabar darinya sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu. Saat itu yang kutahu ia dan Raidou masih selamat dan mereka akan bergerak ke daerah Selatan setelah wilayah Barat berhasil direbut kembali."

Ia terdiam lagi. Aku menunggunya melanjutkan.

"Setelah itu kami sama sekali kehilangan kontak dengan pasukan Genma. Kemudian kami mendapat informasi bahwa daerah Selatan sudah dikuasai pihak Oto. Kami mengirimkan pasukan bantuan ke sana. Tapi kami juga kehilangan kontak dengan mereka. Mereka seperti raib begitu saja."

Aku menggigit bibir dan jantungku berdebar lebih kencang. "Apa kau bermaksud mengatakan kalau kemungkinan besar Genma sudah... sudah..." aku tak sanggup melanjutkan lagi.

"Aku tidak bilang seperti itu," ia menghela napas lagi. "Sekarang ini kita hanya bisa berdoa semoga mereka semua masih selamat."

Aku tidak bisa menahan tangisku lagi saat Kakashi mengatakan itu. Aku bingung... putus asa...

Tuhan... Tolonglah, lindungi suamiku...

Kurasakan tangan Kakashi menyentuh punggungku, menepuknya perlahan. "Tapi kurasa kita masih punya harapan," ia melanjutkan.

Aku buru-buru menyeka air mataku. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tiga hari yang lalu, OPD mengambil tindakan tegas terhadap Oto. Mereka mengirimkan pasukan besar-besaran untuk membebaskan wilayah Selatan Hi. Kami menerima informasi bahwa ada pasukan dari Konoha yang masih bertahan di sana. Ada kemungkinan itu adalah pasukan yang dipimpin suamimu. Dan dua hari lagi kami akan menyusul mereka ke sana."

Mendengar masih adanya kemungkinan suamiku masih selamat setidaknya membuatku sedikit tenang. Meskipun rasa cemas itu masih ada. Dan tiba-tiba saja pikiran itu terlintas dalam kepalaku. "Apa kalian akan membawa medis?" tanyaku.

Kakashi menatapku beberapa saat—kurasa ia tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan—sebelum berkata muram, "Kalau kau berniat untuk ikut kami, sebaiknya kau urungkan niatmu. Tapi, ya, kami akan membawa medis. _Hanya medis laki-laki_," ia menekankan.

"Mengapa tidak?" desakku. "Aku juga medis."

"Tidak. Terlalu berbahaya, Shizune."

"Kau meremehkan perempuan!" jeritku marah.

"Bukan begitu," sahut Kakashi. Ekspresinya gusar. "Ini bukan soal laki-laki atau perempuan. Ini soal keselamatanmu."

"Aku tidak peduli keselamatanku!" Aku melompat berdiri, mengabaikan cangkir kopiku yang terjatuh dan tumpah ke tanah. Entah mengapa aku menjadi sangat marah pada Kakashi.

"Tapi aku peduli!" sergahnya, mendongak menatapku. "Aku peduli, Shizune," ulangnya lebih pelan. "Kumohon jangan menempatkan dirimu dalam bahaya. Maafkan aku. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengizinkanmu—"

"Kau tidak berhak melarangku, Kakashi!" jeritku. "Kau bukan siapa-siapaku!"

Kata-kataku barusan sepertinya membuatnya sedikit terguncang. Wajahnya memucat dan ia memalingkan wajahnya, tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Kau tidak mengerti..." bisikku, air mataku meleleh. "Ini tentang Genma. Ini tentang suamiku..."

Keheningan menyusup di antara kami selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Kakashi kembali bersuara, "Justru karena ini menyangkut Genma, aku takut kau jadi nekat. Kita tidak tahu situasinya seperti apa di sana. Apa kau tidak berpikir, apa yang akan dikatakan suamimu seandainya ia melihatmu menerjang bahaya demi dirinya?"

Aku terhenyak mendengar kata-katanya. Kakashi benar. Aku bodoh sekali. Aku telah berjanji pada suamiku untuk menjaga diriku. Genma pastilah amat marah kalau ia sampai melihatku masuk ke dalam bahaya. Tapi, rasa rinduku padanya sudah tak tertahankan lagi sampai-sampai aku tidak memikirkan hal lain. Kerinduan yang begitu menyiksa sampai-sampai dadaku terasa sesak saat memikirkannya.

Tubuhku gemetar ketika air mataku semakin deras mengalir. Aku terisak. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, Kakashi..." ujarku putus asa di antara isakan. "Tolong beritahu aku apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Kakashi hanya menatapku dengan tatapan yang sama sekali tidak kupahami, sampai akhirnya ia berkata lirih, "Maafkan aku, Shizune..." Kemudian ia berpaling lagi menatap api yang berkobar di depannya, menghirup kopinya perlahan.

Tangisku semakin menjadi-jadi dalam keputusasaan yang tak bisa kujelaskan. Aku bingung. Marah pada diriku sendiri yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dengan air mata berderai, aku berbalik dan berlari ke tendaku. Aku terus menangis sampai akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

--

TBC...

**--**

_A/N:_

_Ada yang bisa merasakan hint KakaShizu di sini?? Sedikit aja, aku lebih suka GenShizu. Soalnya Kakashi kan 2 tahun lebih muda dari Shizune! Shizune cuma punya si ganteng Genma! hihi..._

_Gomen, kalo gaje ya..._

_Gomenna untuk yang kecewa dengan kemunculan Akatsuki! _

_--_


	4. Chapter 3

_Rumaos pribados upami ditaros sok ceplasceplos, nyarios sok poporongos, angkat sok luasleos, teuwawartos, tostangtos sadayana teukaraos… -digetok-_

_Er…_

_Ngaturaken, 'Sugeng Riyadi 1429 H'… Menawi kathah kalepatan lahir lan batos ingkang dipunsengaja lan mboten, saestu nyuwun agungin sih samudra pangaksami. Hehe…_

_--_

_--_

**Genma Shiranui**

**--**

"Genma?"

Suara serak itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menoleh untuk mendapati sahabatku, Raidou, sudah duduk berlutut di sampingku.

"Raidou," engahku.

Ia menatapku dengan khawatir. Lalu perhatiannya teralih pada perban di lenganku yang memerah. "Lukamu terbuka lagi."

"Tak apa. Yang seperti ini sih sudah biasa," kataku sambil berusaha mengubah posisi dudukku. "Aah..." lukaku mendadak terasa nyeri lagi.

Raidou segera mengulurkan tangan membantuku. "Kau selalu saja memudahkan masalah. Kalau infeksi bagaimana?" ujarnya kemudian. Ia mendudukkan diri di tanah di sebelahku, menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding gorong-gorong tempat sisa pasukan kami bersembunyi, memeluk senapannya.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Infeksi juga kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kita bisa apa memangnya? Menembaki kuman-kuman keparat itu?"

Raidou mendengus getir. Pandangannya terarah ke langit gelap bertabur bintang di atas kami. "Seharusnya mereka mengirimkan tim medis kemari."

"Terlalu riskan, Raidou. Asal kau tahu saja, tempat kita berada sekarang ini adalah wilayah paling berbahaya," kataku sambil mengikuti arah pandangnya. "Kau tahu kan, betapa berbahayanya tentara Oto? Mereka tidak segan menyerang warga sipil."

"Orochimaru memang manusia bejat. Orang seperti dia seharusnya dimusnahkan saja dari muka bumi ini." Kemarahan dan kebenciannya terhadap pemimpin pihak musuh terdengar jelas dari nada suaranya. Aku tak bisa menyalahkannya. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Orochimaru memang manusia busuk, brengsek, keparat... Kata-kata itu bahkan tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan kebejatan _makhluk _itu.

Suasana sunyi total ketika kami terdiam. Bahkan suara burung atau jangkrik yang biasanya menjadi penyemarak suasana mencekam ini pun tidak terdengar.

"Aku rindu Konoha," kata Raidou setelah kami terdiam agak lama. Aku menoleh untuk memandangnya. Sinar bulan yang lembut memantul di sudut matanya yang agak basah. "Sudah lima tahun dan perang ini belum juga berakhir," pandangannya menerawang, "belakangan ini aku selalu teringat Ayame. Dan anak kami... Aku bahkan tidak tahu dia laki-laki atau perempuan. Tapi aku selalu membayangkan dia sudah sebesar ini..." ia mengulurkan tangan, membuat isyarat tinggi kira-kira anak empat tahun sambil tersenyum, "rambutnya berwana cokelat seperti warna rambut kami. Kalau dia perempuan, dia pastilah cantik seperti ibunya..."

"Kalau dia laki-laki, dia akan gagah dan pemberani sepertimu," timpalku, ikut tersenyum.

Raidou tertawa kecil. Pandangannya beralih padaku. Tatapannya berubah suram. "Rasanya menyesakkan. Di sini," ia meletakkan tangan di atas dadanya, "setiap kali aku memikirkan mereka." Suaranya bergetar ketika mengatakan itu.

Aku mengulurkan tangan, menepuk bahu sahabatku. Tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan untuk menghiburnya, sementara perasaanku juga sama sesaknya sepertinya saat aku teringat Shizune, istriku tercinta. Memikirkan bagaimana keadaannya selama kutinggalkan...

"Aku selalu memimpikan mereka, Genma," ujarnya lagi. "Istri dan anakku. Mereka memanggil-manggilku terus. Aku melihat mereka menangis..." Raidou mencengkeram rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya dengan frustasi. "Apakah itu pertanda, Genma? Pertanda kalau kita tidak bisa keluar dari sini selamanya? Pertanda kalau aku tidak bisa lagi melihat mereka?" suaranya terdengar melengking sekarang, air matanya tumpah. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah mereka masih hidup atau... atau..." ia tampaknya tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, menggeram putus asa.

"Mereka masih hidup, Raidou." Entah apa yang mendorongku berkata seperti itu sementara aku sendiri tidak begitu yakin, sementara aku sendiri terus-menerus dihantui ketakutan tidak bisa melihat lagi Konoha dan Shizune lagi. Tapi aku tetap menepuk bahunya yang gemetaran, menguatkannya. "Dan kita pasti akan selamat, kita akan menendang bokong Oto keparat itu keluar dari negara ini. Kita belum berhenti berjuang, kawan."

Sahabatku menoleh lagi, menghapus basah di wajahnya dengan lengan bajunya yang kotor. "Kau benar. Kita belum berhenti berjuang dan tidak akan berhenti sampai titik darah penghabisan."

Aku mengangguk setuju. Kami terdiam lagi.

"Kau juga merindukannya, ya?" lagi-lagi sahabatku itu memecah keheningan. Ia tersenyum, matanya melirik ke arah tanganku yang tanpa kusadari masih menggenggam foto istriku.

Aku membalas senyumnya, lalu mengangkat foto yang diambil di hari pernikahanku itu. "Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya."

Ia tertawa serak. "Aku masih ingat betul, Genma. Kau dulu begitu tergila-gila padanya. Setiap kita berkumpul, kau tidak bisa berhenti mengoceh tentangnya. Shizune... Shizune... Shizune..." ia mengenang sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Aku terkekeh. "Sampai sekarang aku pun masih tergila-gila padanya, Rai—"

Kata-kataku terputus. Tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdebar lebih kencang. Aku memandang berkeliling dengan waspada. Aku baru menyadarinya. Ini aneh... kenapa... sunyi sekali?

"Apa kau tidak merasa aneh?" Raidou menyuarakan apa yang ada dalam pikiranku. Kami bertukar pandang. Dahinya berkerut dan matanya tampak siaga. "Ini terlalu sunyi."

"Waspadalah. Mungkin musuh sedang mendekat," kataku sambil mengambil senjata dan memasang helmku. "Bangunkan yang lain!"

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Raidou menyambar senjatanya dan melesat untuk membangunkan yang lain. Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Mizuki! Ayo bangun!" kataku sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu anak buahku yang berambut biru. Ia bergerak, matanya terbuka. "Siaga! Musuh mendekat!" desisku.

Dengan cekatan, pria muda berambut biru itu bangun dan segera menyiagakan senjatanya.

Saat berikutnya, pasukan kami mulai bergerak. Aku menajamkan telinga. Lamat-lamat aku bisa mendengar suara-suara dari kejauhan. Tank? Pesawat tempur? Kami harus bersiap pada kemungkinan terburuk.

Aku mulai bisa merasakan aura ketegangan di antara pasukanku yang tersisa. Aku mencengkeram erat senjataku, menajamkan mata memandang ke arah rimbun pepohonan yang gelap tak jauh dari tempat kami sembunyi. Lalu ke arah semak tinggi di sisi lain, sebelum mulai memicingkan mata ke arah puing-puing bangunan. Musuh bisa muncul dari mana saja.

"Keluarlah kalian, keparat!" desis Raidou di sebelahku. Jarinya sudah siap menarik pelatuk senjatanya.

Aku bisa melihat tangan Mizuki—yang memposisikan diri di sebelahku—bergetar hebat di atas senjatanya. Wajahnya tegang, sementara matanya waspada mengawasi sekeliling kami.

Kami menghabiskan sepuluh menit penuh menunggu serangan yang tak kunjung datang, sampai suara deru keras pesawat tempur melintas di atas kami. Samar-samar aku bisa melihat lambang Oto di badan pesawat. Pesawat itu menembaki kami dari udara.

"Mereka menyerang lewat udara!!" teriakku memperingatkan, seraya berlari menghindari rentetan tembakan dari udara. Kami tidak akan punya kesempatan kalau mereka menyerang dari udara. Kami harus bersembunyi. "Bergerak! Semuanya sembunyi!" aku memberi komando.

Pasukanku bergerak ke arah puing-puing bangunan tak jauh dari tempat kami semula untuk berlindung. Tapi detik barikutnya aku langsung menyadari bahwa semua itu adalah jebakan. Pesawat Oto yang melintas tadi hanyalah pancingan supaya kami keluar dari tempat persembunyian kami semula.

Aku mengutuk keras ketika mataku menangkap sosok-sosok gelap bermunculan dari puing-puing bangunan, menembaki kami. Pasukan kami langsung kocar-kacir. Kami tidak punya pilihan lain selain balas menyerang.

"SERANG! SERANG!!" aku bisa mendengar diriku sendiri berteriak.

Aku melempar diriku ke balik salah satu puing besar ketika salah satu peluru musuh mendesing, nyaris mengenaiku. Detik berikutnya aku langsung memborbardir penyerangku dengan tembakan. Beberapa dari mereka roboh.

Keheningan malam telah terusik ketika terjadi baku tembak antara pasukan kami dan pasukan Oto. Di kejauhan, aku bisa melihat beberapa anak buahku gugur. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa-siapa atas hal ini. Kami tidak siap. Benar-benar tidak siap dengan serangan ini. Kami sudah benar-benar kelelahan.

"Komandan, awas!" Mizuki tiba-tiba menerjangku, mendorongku mundur. Tubuh kami terlempar ketika granat yang dilemparkan musuh meledak di tempat aku beberapa detik yang lalu berada.

"Aargh!" rasa nyeri yang teramat sangat menyerang bahuku ketika aku mendarat di tanah yang keras dengan bahuku yang terluka lebih dulu. Tapi itu belum seberapa dari pada rasa sakit yang menyerang dadaku ketika aku berbalik dan mendapati anak buahku yang baru saja meloloskanku dari maut terbaring bersimbah darah.

Mizuki terkena ledakan. Dan itu karena ia mencoba melindungiku.

"Mizuki..." aku menyeret diriku ke sisinya, dengan panik mencoba memadamkan bagian depan seragamnya yang terbakar. Ia masih bergerak! "Bertahanlah..." kataku menguatkan. Kengerian melandaku ketika melihat luka bakarnya. Parah sekali.

"P-pergi... dari... s-sini, K-komandan..." rintihnya sambil menatapku. "S-selamat...kan di-rimu..." Ia membatukkan darah. Lalu tidak bergerak lagi.

"Mizuki! Mizuki!" aku mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya yang terluka, lalu menepuk wajahnya keras-keras. Tapi Mizuki tetap bergeming.

"Genma!" aku bisa melihat Raidou berlari ke arahku. "Kita pergi dari sini!" suaranya seperti berasal dari tempat yang sangat jauh, bergaung di kepalaku.

Aku masih terpaku di tempatku, putus asa mencoba membangungkan salah satu anak buah terbaikku itu.

"Genma!" teriakan Raidou lebih mendesak kali ini. "Tinggalkan dia! Dia sudah mati!"

Kata-katanya menghantamku, membuatku tersadar kembali. "Maafkan aku, Mizuki..." aku melepaskannya lalu berlari meninggalkan tubuhnya dan menyusul Raidou menuju hutan.

"Mundur! Mundur!" aku berteriak pada sisa anak buahku yang masih bertahan.

Baku tembak masih terjadi sementara kami mundur. Mereka rupanya belum puas kalau belum menghabisi kami semua. Tapi kami tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Tidak sekarang. Sebelum orang-orang keparat itu angkat kaki dari negara kami.

Raidou melemparkan granat ke arah para penyerang kami, menghalau langkah mereka dan memberi pasukan kami kesempatan untuk mundur. Suara ledakan dan teriakan dari arah musuh terdengar kemudian. Tapi rupanya kami belum bisa tenang sekarang, karena tiba-tiba saja sosok-sosok hitam muncul dari arah hutan. Dari segala arah.

Brengsek! Kami terkepung!

Aku mencoba memutar otak, mencari jalan untuk kami bisa kabur dari tempat ini. Atau paling tidak, bertahan. Tapi apa?

Sialan! Aku benar-benar buntu!

Selama beberapa saat, sisa pasukanku masih terus melawan. Sampai akhirnya kami benar-benar terjebak, tidak ada jalan keluar lagi. Skak mat!

Berpuluh moncong senjata terarah pada kami dengan mengancam sementara kami terjebak di tengah-tengah. Aku bisa mendengar Raidou terengah-engah di sampingku. Senjatanya masih siap di tangan.

Mungkin ini memang akhir dari pasukan kami, batinku kecut.

"Siapa yang memimpin di sini?" suara serak yang berasal dari salah satu pengepung kami bertanya mengancam.

Aku bisa merasakan Raidou melakukan gerakan kecil mendadak di dekatku. "Kalian mau apa?!" tantangnya.

Orang berseragam militer Oto yang paling depan maju, seringai buas menghiasi wajahnya yang jelek. "Bukan urusanmu kami mau apa," ujarnya licin.

"Tentu saja itu menjadi urusan kami kalau ada kaitannya dengan negara Hi, kalian brengsek! Enyahlah dari negara kami!!"

Terdengar letusan senjata dan Raidou berteriak keras. Ia terjatuh, senjata di tangannya terlempar.

_"Namiashi!"_

_"Raidou!"_

"RAIDOU!!" aku segera berlutut di sampingnya. Lega bukan kepalang ketika mendapati sahabatku itu masih bergerak. Ia terengah-engah memegangi tangannya yang mengeluarkan darah. Mereka telah menembak tangannya.

"Jatuhkan senjata kalian SEKARANG JUGA!!" teriak musuh kami.

Tidak ada gerakan.

"JATUHKAN SEKARANG ATAU KALIAN MAU DIA MATI?!" dia berjalan cepat ke arah kami dan menjambret Raidou pada bagian depan seragamnya, memaksanya berdiri, lalu menekankan moncong _revolver _yang baru dikeluarkannya ke pelipis sahabatku. Raidou mengerang kesakitan.

"Jangan sentuh dia!" teriakku.

"Kalau begitu, jatuhkan senjatamu, brengsek!"

Sialan! Tidak ada pilihan lain.

"Jatuhkan senjata kalian," kataku pelan pada anak buahku.

Sesaat kemudian, kami mulai menurunkan senjata kami, melemparnya ke tanah.

Senyum puas memuakkan menghiasi wajah penyerang kami. "Bagus," desisnya. "Sekarang aku tanya sekali lagi, siapa yang memimpin di sini, eh?"

"Aku," jawabku sambil berjalan maju.

"Oh, bagus sekali," senyum liciknya masih sama ketika ia melempar Raidou ke tanah dan berjalan mendekatiku. "Mari ikut aku, Komandan. Ada yang harus kita diskusikan," ujarnya licin. Aku bisa merasakan moncong senjatanya kini menekan pinggangku, memaksaku maju.

"Lepaskan anak buahku dulu," desisku.

Suara tawa terdengar dari arah para penyerang kami. "Oooh, sayang sekali," kata orang brengsek yang menodongku, "Anda tidak berada dalam posisi bisa menawar, Komandan. Kau ikut kami, atau semua anak buahmu mati."

Keparat!

"Baiklah. Aku ikut kalian," kataku akhirnya.

"Genma!" Raidou memperingatkan. Aku mengangkat tangan, memberinya isyarat kalau semua akan baik-baik saja dan apapun yang akan terjadi, aku tidak akan pernah mengkhianati negaraku.

Sebuah tangan kuat mencengkeram bagian belakang leher seragamku, memaksaku maju, sementara beberapa tentara berseragam Oto mengikuti kami dengan sejata terangkat, siap menembakku kalau-kalau aku mencoba kabur. Mereka membawaku menjauh dari pasukanku, memasuki hutan yang gelap lebih dalam.

Suara teriakan yang tiba-tiba saja terdengar dari belakang kami membuatku terkejut.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada mere—" teriakanku terputus ketika sebuah pukulan telak mengenai rahangku, membuatku terhuyung menabrak pohon. Cairan hangat berasa asin mengalir dari sudut mulutku. Kepalaku serasa berputar.

Ada yang mencengkeram kerah seragamku dengan kasar, menarikku sebelum kemudian kembali mendorongku kuat-kuat. Punggungku terasa nyeri ketika berbenturan keras dengan batang pohon yang kasar.

"Harap tenang, Komandan," suara licin orang tadi terdengar lagi. Aku bisa merasakan napasnya yang panas dan bau di wajahku. "Anak buahmu baik-baik saja. Kami belum berencana menghabisi mereka. Setidaknya bukan sekarang."

Aku benar-benar muak. Dengan kemarahan yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun, aku meludahi wajah penawanku.

Tamparan telak yang panas kudapatkan sebagai ganjarannya. Kepalaku yang masih nyeri terlempar ke samping. Lalu disusul dengan beberapa pukulan dan tendangan di perut dan dadaku. Asin memenuhi mulutku ketika aku membatukkan cairan merah ke rerumputan. Seluruh tubuhku terasa nyeri.

"BUKANKAH SUDAH KUBILANG AGAR TENANG, HAH!! APA KAU TIDAK PERNAH DIAJARI SOPAN SANTUN OLEH IBU-JALANG-MU?!"

"TUTUP MULUT TENTANG IBUKU, BAJINGAN!!" aku meraung di antara napasku yang tinggal satu-satu.

"Kalau begitu tenang," suara itu kembali licin. Seringai memuakkan menghiasai wajah penawanku ketika ia mencengkaram wajahku dan mendorongnya. Bagian belakang kepalaku membentur kulit pohon yang kasar dengan keras. Aku kembali merasakan ujung _revolver_ menyentuhku, kali ini di pelipis.

"Kalian mau apa?" tanyaku dengan suara serak.

"Berdiskusi," jawabnya kalem. "Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang sedang kalian rencanakan bersama OPD?"

Aku menatap penyerangku dengan bingung. Aku sama sekali tidak ada ide tentang hal ini. Terakhir yang kutahu, OPD masih belum mengambil tindakan apapun untuk menghentikan tindakan agresor Oto kepada Hi dan beberapa negara lain. Dewan Keamanan OPD terlalu memihak Oto dan menutup mata terhadap kekejaman yang dilakukan pemimpin negara itu, Orochimaru.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Pertanyaanku segera dijawab dengan satu pukulan lagi di rahangku. "Jawab saja pertanyaan kami, keparat!" bentaknya.

Aku menatap penawanku dengan kebencian yang menggelegak di dalam dadaku. "Kalaupun aku tahu, aku lebih memilih mati daripada memberitahu kalian," sahutku terengah.

Penawanku menghamburkan sumpah serapah seraya menghadiahiku dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi sekali lagi. "Kutanya apa yang kalian rencanakan bersama OPD? Kalian mengadu apa pada mereka, eh?"

"Aku bilang, aku lebih baik mati daripada mengkhianati negaraku! Terkutuklah kalian bersama Orochimaru keparat itu..." desisku nekat, tidak peduli lagi berapa pukulan tambahan yang akan kuterima sebagai ganjarannya. "... sampah dunia. OPD tidak perlu aduan untuk bisa melihat betapa tidak berperikemanusiaannya kalian. Kalian lebih baik mati dan membusuk di neraka!"

Satu pukulan, satu tendangan lagi kuterima sebelum pelipisku kembali ditodong.

"Kalau begitu, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia, Komandan..."

--

TBC...

**--**

_A/N : Aaargh!! Apa-apaan ini… huhu… Putz bingung banget sama adegan peperangannya. Dan jabatan di kemiliteran juga buta banget. Kalau temen-temen ada yang tau, please kasih tau lewat PM yah... Kalo ada waktu, Putz pingin mengedit lagi chap ini. Oia, kalau ada tim semacam tim SWAT gitu, enaknya dipelestein jadi apa yah??_

_Chap selanjutnya mungkin akan sangat lama. hehe..._ _Ada proyek besar lain yang harus dikerjakan. Bukan ff lho..._


	5. Sidestory 1

_Ah~ setelah lama meninggalkan serial ini dan berkutat di L'aPT, akhirnya saya kembali lagi! Walaupun ini hanya sidestory dan gak ada unsur GenmaShizune-nya, tapi ini udah aku rencanakan sejak awal. Itung-itung untuk memperjelas konflik antara Hi-Oto yang udah menyebabkan GenShizu terpisah dengan begitu kejamnya –lebay ah- dan menghadirkan rookie 12 kita tercintah –hey! Masa mereka gak ada peranan sama sekali sih? Cuma Naruto ma Kiba aja yang nongol di chap sebelumnya-_

_Btw, gomen meninggalkan story-nya Genma dalam keadaan menggantung parah gitu –dicekek Genma-_

_Ok. Happy reading ya, Minna-sama! Mudah-mudahan yang ini gak mengecewakan!_

_

* * *

  
_

**A Promise I Make: Sidestory I**

_---_

_Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_---_

**Ame**

---

"Buruk sekali sih, cuaca di Ame!" suara gerutuan itu langsung teredam begitu sang pemilik suara, seorang gadis semampai cantik, memasuki bar yang nyaris penuh itu, diikuti oleh tiga orang lainnya yang sama-sama berseragam serba hitam sepertinya.

"Kau sudah bilang begitu sekitar tigapuluh kali hari ini, Ino," kata temannya, yang masuk setelah dirinya, sambil menggelengkan kepala. Dua cepol yang menghiasi kepalanya agak berantakan.

Ino Yamanaka menyibak poninya yang pirang ke belakang, menyiprati gadis di belakangnya dengan air hujan yang membasahi rambutnya. "Itu memang benar, Tenten," katanya sambil mengedarkan pandangan berkeliling dan langsung tersenyum lebar begitu melihat sosok yang sudah dikenalnya melambai pada mereka di meja di sudut. "Hei, itu Lee! Ayo ke sana, teman-teman!"

Keempatnya menerobos kerumunan—kebanyakan dari mereka masih memakai seragam militer. Maklum saja, karena Ame adalah pusat pelatihan militer dunia—dan menuju meja yang ditempati Lee, teman mereka dari angkatan darat.

"Apa kabar, Lee?" sapa pria bertubuh agak berisi setelah tiga yang lain duduk di kursi kosong di meja itu.

"Kabar baik, Chouji. Terima kasih," balas Lee sambil mendorong piring kosong kotor di depannya menjauh. "Sori, habis makan malam," pria itu nyengir. "Kalian habis dari markas, kalau begitu?" tanyanya setelah melihat keempat rekan satu negaranya itu masih mengenakan seragam mereka.

"Yeah, baru selesai simulasi," sahut pria muda berambut kucir. Ia melambaikan tangan memanggil pelayan. "Para pilot belum datang?" tanyanya pada Lee kemudian setelah mereka memesan minuman dan camilan—mereka (Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji dan Tenten) sudah makan malam di markas sebelum berangkat—dan si pelayan berwajah kurus itu sudah pergi.

Lee hanya mengangkat bahu. "Mereka selalu saja sibuk, Shikamaru. Kau tahu itu, kan? Tapi mudah-mudahan saja mereka segera datang."

"Mereka akan datang," sahut Tenten sambil memainkan sejumput rambutnya yang terurai dari cepolnya, "Neji yang memberitahuku," lanjutnya ketika ia merasakan tatapan Ino.

"Curang!" gadis pirang itu menggerutu. "Sai tidak pernah memberitahuku apa-apa. Bahkan pertemuan malam ini pun aku tahu dari Shikamaru!"

Tenten tertawa kecil. "Itu karena kalian terlalu sibuk melakukan hal-hal lain setiap kali bertemu," bisiknya dengan nada meledek. Tepat saat itu, pelayan tadi datang membawakan pesanan mereka.

Ino memutar bola matanya, menyambar segelas bir yang baru diletakkan pelayan tadi di meja mereka dan menenggaknya banyak-banyak.

"Jangan minum terlalu banyak malam ini, Ino. Besok kita ada misi besar," Chouji menegurnya sambil menarik semangkuk besar keripik kentang ke dekatnya. Ino mengabaikannya.

Tepat saat itu, pintu bar terbuka lagi, membawa angin malam yang dingin bertiup ke dalam bar yang hangat. Empat orang pria berseragam angkatan udara baru saja memasuki bar.

"Ah, itu mereka datang!" seru Lee, melompat berdiri dari kursinya dan melambai pada keempat pria yang masih berdiri di depan pintu masuk itu. "Oi, Neji! Sasuke! Sai! Shino!" panggilnya.

Sai, pria berambut hitam dengan perawakan kurus dan berkulit pucat tersenyum lebar melihatnya dan balas melambai. Ia menyikut pria berambut hitam lain yang berdiri di sebelahnya dan mengedikkan kepala ke arah rombongan Lee, dan mereka berempat segera menuju meja itu.

"Kalian sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Sai sambil mendudukkan diri di kursi di samping Shikamaru.

"Tidak juga," sahut Shikamaru sambil mengedarkan gelas-gelas bir ekstra yang sudah dipesannya sebelumnya pada keempat orang yang baru datang.

"Tumben kalian cepat?" Tenten menanyai pria berambut gelap panjang yang baru saja duduk di kursi kosong di sebelahnya. "Biasanya setidaknya tigapuluh menit lewat kalian baru datang."

"Sai memaksa kami kabur," Neji kedengarannya agak tidak senang dengan keputusannya mengikuti ajakan temannya yang kadang kurang berdisiplin itu. Mata lavendernya memelototi Sai.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Hyuuga. Kau kan senang juga bisa bertemu Tenten lebih awal," selorohnya. Neji mencibirnya. Tenten tersipu di sebelahnya, tapi segera menutupinya dengan mengangkat gelas ke hidungnya.

"Sudah kukatakan berulang kali, jangan mengadakan pertemuan di bar macam ini. Aku benci tempat ramai!" kini giliran pria bewajah tampan luar biasa yang duduk di sebelah Sai yang bersungut-sungut jengkel. Air hujan menetes-netes dari bagian depan rambut hitam kebiruannya, membasahi seragamnya yang memang sudah lembab.

"Tapi sayangnya kau bukan bos kami, Uchiha," sahut Shino, pria yang selalu berkacamata hitam dari samping Chouji, dengan nada dingin. "Bukan kau yang mengambil keputusan di sini."

Yang lainnya, minus Neji, tertawa kecil. Sudah menjadi rahasia di antara mereka kalau Shino sering kesal dengan kelakuan sang Uchiha muda yang senang menempatkan diri di atas mereka dan bersikap seenaknya.

"_Cheers, Shino!_" kekeh Sai, mengangkat gelasnya.

Sasuke mengabaikan mereka semua, lalu menatap Shikamaru. "Lalu, apa tujuanmu mengumpulkan kami di tempat sialan ini?" tanyanya.

"Oh, sebenarnya ini bukan rencanaku," sahut Shikamaru seraya melirik sahabatnya yang masih asyik mengunyah keripik kentangnya. "Chouji yang punya ide. Katanya mungkin kita perlu berkumpul sebelum kita 'bergerak' besok."

Suasana langsung hening di antara kesembilan orang itu. Ekspresi mereka mendadak serius, bakan Chouji meletakkan kembali baskom keripik kentangnya ke meja. Mata sipitnya memadang mereka semua bergantian.

"Well," Chouji memulai setelah menarik napas panjang, "setelah lima tahun negara asal kita menerima gempuran tidak berdasar dari Oto, akhirnya OPD mengambil tindakan tegas juga—kita tahu seharusnya mereka sudah mengambil tidakan dari dulu kalau saja dewan keamanan tidak menutup mata terhadap kekejaman yang dilakukan Oto," ia melirik Sasuke.

Pria itu memalingkan wajah, lalu menenggak birnya. "Kalau kau mau menyalahkan keluargaku—"

"Kami tidak menyalahkan siapa-siapa, Sasuke," kata Chouji, "Madara memang bagian dari keluargamu, tapi kami juga tahu kalau banyak pertentangan dalam keluargamu dalam hal ini."

Sasuke mendengus. "Yeah, memang. Dan aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku tentang dia; Madara memang sialan!"

Gelak tawa terdengar dari sudut mereka duduk, bahkan Neji Hyuuga dan Shino Aburame, pilot yang terkenal dengan perangainya yang sangat tenang dan pendiam itu turut tersenyum.

"—dan Orochimaru adalah keparat!" sambung Sasuke lagi. "Karena dia nama keluargaku jadi tercoreng." Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi keras di wajahnya.

"Tapi untungnya, dewan keamanan yang sekarang sudah bertindak tegas pada Oto, kan?" kata Tenten. "Beliau memberikan peringatan dan semacamnya—"

"Yang sayangnya tidak digubris pihak Oto," sambung Ino seraya menggelengkan kepala.

"Cara halus tidak bisa, terpaksa harus dengan cara kasar, kan?" Lee menyeringai dari tempatnya. Kekaguman terhadap sang dewan keamanan OPD yang baru jelas terdengar dalam suaranya. "Langkah yang diambil Tuan Namikaze benar-benar berani. Sekarang aku mengerti dari mana sifat nekat dan berani Naruto itu diturunkan."

Tiba-tiba saja seperti ada kabut yang turun di sudut itu ketika nama salah satu rekan mereka disebut-sebut.

"Aku jadi kepikiran Naruto," ujar Ino pelan, nada bicaranya sedih. "Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang, ya? Kiba juga..."

"Si Idiot itu!" sambar Sasuke, ekspresinya keras. "Keras kepala! Aku tidak akan heran kalau dia sudah mati sekarang ini!" Ia mencengkeram gelasnya lebih erat.

Semua orang di meja itu menatapnya. Mereka mengerti. Sasuke dan Naruto adalah sepasang karib yang nyaris tak terpisahkan, setidaknya sampai lima tahun yang lalu. Saat itu peperangan belum meletus dan beberapa prajurit muda yang berbakat mendapatkan kesempatan untuk memperdalam ilmu kemiliteran mereka di pusatnya di Ame, termasuk Naruto dan Sasuke. Tapi entah mengapa saat itu Naruto menolak mentah-mentah tawaran itu dan malah memilih untuk bertahan di Konoha. Naruto sempat mengutarakan alasannya tinggal pada Sasuke. Ia bilang, ia punya firasat buruk tentang negara Hi dan peperangan yang mungkin akan terjadi. Sasuke waktu itu menganggap alasan Naruto hanya mengada-ada dan ia marah sekali pada sahabatnya itu.

---

_**-Flashback-**_

_**­­**__---_

"_Kau tidak mau pergi karena kau tidak tahan kalah dariku!" teriak Sasuke marah sambil memelototi Naruto yang duduk di depannya, memegang cangkir kopi. Saat itu beberapa hari setelah atasan mereka mengumumkan siapa-siapa saja yang mendapatkan kesempatan untuk pergi ke Ame, dan mereka sedang berbincang-bincang setelah sarapan pagi di barak mereka._

"_Bukan begitu, Sasuke," sahut Naruto seraya menghela napas panjang, "aku sudah mengatakan alasannya dengan jelas padamu dan tolong jangan paksa aku mengulanginya, oke?"_

"_Tapi alasanmu sungguh tidak masuk akal, Idiot!" geram Sasuke. "Jangan mengira-ngira sesuatu yang belum tentu terjadi! Kau tahu kan, hampir semua orang—prajurit—di Konoha bermimpi untuk bisa menuntut ilmu di Ame. Dan kau—kau pasti bisa menjadi sehebat ayahmu kalau kau pergi ke sana!"_

"_Justru aku tidak akan berhasil melampaui ayahku kalau aku tidak bertahan di sini dan membela negaraku, Sasuke!" balas Naruto. Nada bicaranya naik. _

"_Kukatakan sekali lagi, Oto tidak akan punya nyali menyerang Hi lagi! Kau mengerti?"_

"_Kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan, sobat. Aku akan tetap bertahan di sini," Naruto berkeras. "Kiba juga begitu."_

_Sasuke memutar otaknya, mencoba mencari-cari alasan supaya sahabatnya itu mau ikut bersamanya ke Ame. Tapi sepertinya kali ini otaknya yang biasanya jenius itu tidak bekerja sebaik biasanya. Buntu sama sekali._

"_Bagaimana dengan Hinata?" tanya Sasuke kemudian. Berharap tunangan sahabatnya yang sedang mendalami ilmu kedokteran di Ame itu bisa mempengaruhi keputusannya bertahan di Konoha. _

"_Kami sudah membicarakannya, dan dia mengerti," jawab Naruto. Senyum tipis mengembang di sudut bibir pria muda berambut pirang itu._

"_Bagaimana dengan pernikahan kalian?" Sasuke mulai frustasi._

"_Oh, katanya dia akan menungguku sampai aku benar-benar siap," ujar Naruto tenang._

_Sasuke menggeram lagi, putus asa akan kekeraskepalaan karibnya itu. Kemudian ia berdiri, menatap Naruto dengan marah. "Oke, kalau itu maumu. Aku akan berangkat dan kau akan tetap tinggal di sini dengan fantasi bodohmu tentang peperangan itu! Kau tolol, Naruto!" Lalu ia berbalik pergi meninggalkan sahabatnya itu._

"_Semoga sukses, kawan..." ia bisa mendengar Naruto berkata pelan sebelum ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan tenda. _

_Sejak saat itu, Sasuke menolak bicara pada Naruto. Jelas marah dan kecewa menghadapi temannya itu. Sampai saat keberangkatannya ke Ame bersama beberapa yang lain, Sasuke belum juga bicara pada Naruto._

_---_

_**-Flashback End-**_

_---_

"Naruto masih hidup," Neji berkata setelah keheningan yang tak nyaman selama beberapa saat. Sasuke menoleh cepat padanya. "Hinata yang memberitahu," jelas Neji, menjawab tatapan bertanya rekannya itu, "adik sepupuku itu sudah berangkat ke Konoha sebulan yang lalu bersama anggota IRC. Katanya ia akan membantu mendirikan kembali rumah sakit di sana. Dan dia bertemu Naruto."

"Oh, syukurlah..." seru Tenten penuh syukur sambil menghela napas lega.

"Dia terlalu keras kepala untuk mati cepat," komentar Sai sambil terkekeh, menyeruput minumannya.

"Dan dari kabar yang kudapat dari Hinata, rupanya Naruto menjadi semacam pahlawan di Konoha. Dia beberapa kali menyelamatkan rombongan pengungsi dari serangan pasukan Oto bersama Kiba, dan beberapa hal heroik lain—aku tidak begitu ingat," lanjut Neji sambil tersenyum bangga atas keberanian calon iparnya itu.

"Cih! Beruntung sekali dia..." suara Sasuke agak serak. Susah payah ia menyembunyikan ekspresi lega di wajahnya yang datar dan dingin, namun gagal. Akhirnya ia mengangkat gelasnya ke bibir untuk menutupinya.

"Oh... apakah kau masih sakit hati karena Hinata lebih memilih Naruto dari padamu, Sasuke?" tanya Ino asal. Ujung bibirnya sedikit terangkat membentuk seringai tipis ketika ia membelai-belai lengan Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan—pura-pura—penuh simpati. Ino jelas masih sakit hati karena Sasuke pernah menolaknya mentah-mentah. Jadi, dengan mengoloknya menjadi semacam penghiburan baginya. _Revenge is sweet, eh, Mr Uchiha?_

Sasuke mendengus, membanting gelasnya ke meja, lalu menyingkirkan tangan Ino dari lengannya dengan agak kasar.

"Hati-hati. Jangan mengungkit luka lama, Ino," Tenten berkata tajam, memperingatkan temannya. Dulu memang sempat terjadi cinta segitiga antara Naruto-Hinata-Sasuke, sebelum akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengalah dan merelakan gadis impiannya bersama dengan sahabatnya.

Ino hanya tertawa mengejek. "Kasihan deh..." bisiknya pelan.

Sasuke baru akan membuka mulut untuk membalas Ino ketika Sai menyelanya dengan nada mengancam, "Hati-hati, Uchiha! Kalau kau berani mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak pada gadisku, kau tamat!"

"Kalau begitu suruh dia tutup mulut!" Sasuke membentak Sai, yang mengacuhkannya. Dia telah menarik kursi lagi di antara Sasuke dan Ino, dan duduk di sana, melindungi kekasihnya.

"Oh, kau sangat manis, sayang..." puja Ino berseri-seri seraya membelai sisi wajah Sai.

Saat berikutnya ketujuh yang lain langsung ribut mengeluh karena pasangan yang memang sedang panas-panasnya itu memulai kebiasaan mereka mempertontonkan kemesraan di depan umum dengan berpelukan erat, bibir mereka saling melumat.

"Tch!" Shikamaru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Jelas malu atas kelakuan kedua orang itu. Sementara Sasuke melempar pandang jijik pada mereka dan menggeser kursinya menjauh.

"Oi, hentikan itu sekarang juga!" akhirnya Tenten yang mengambil tindakan dengan menendang kaki bangku Ino, membuat gadis itu terhuyung dan mereka berhenti berciuman. Bukannya marah, Ino malah tertawa-tawa di pelukan Sai dan melempar tatapan kau-hanya-iri-karena-Neji-tidak-menciummu pada rekannya itu seraya menjulurkan lidah. Tenten memutar bola matanya.

"Jadi, kita semua akan bergerak besok, kan?" Lee mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Ino melepaskan diri dari Sai dan ekspresinya kembali serius. Ia memandang Lee dan mengangguk mantap bersama yang lain.

"Kita sudah lama menanti-nantikan ini kan? Berbuat sesuatu untuk negara Hi—hal yang seharusnya sudah kita lakukan sejak lama, seperti halnya Naruto dan Kiba," kata Chouji.

"Kau benar, Chouji," sambung Shino, "besok kita pasti akan mengusir Oto keluar dari negara kita."

"...menembaki bokong mereka yang bau sampai lari terbirit-birit," sambung Lee.

"...menangkap Orochimaru," Sai melirik Ino.

"...dan menjadikannya sate ular," Ino terkikik.

"Kita akan menjebloskannya ke penjara, biar masyarakat dunia yang mengadili sampah itu," tutur Tenten lebih masuk akal.

"Dia akan menerima ganjarannya," geram Neji, bibirnya yang tipis terkatup rapat sejenak sebelu melanjutkan, "dia bertanggung jawab atas hilangnya nyawa jutaan orang di Hi." Ekspresinya mengeras. "Dan juga keluargaku," lanjutnya lebih pelan, lalu menyeruput minumannya.

Tenten dengan penuh simpati membelai punggung kekasihnya untuk menghiburnya. Gadis itu mengerti dengan baik. Klan Hyuuga termasuk dari sebagian korban Orochimaru, karena hampir sebagian besar dari mereka tinggal di Konoha yang merupakan basis militer terbesar Hi—dan Oto menjadikannya salah satu sasaran utama serangan mereka untuk melemahkan pertahanan negara itu. Kehilangan sebagian besar anggota klannya, mau tak mau mengguncang stabilitas klan yang terkenal di kalangan militer angkatan udara itu.

"Aku masih penasaran dengan alasan Oto menyerang Hi," kata Sai kemudian sambil memainkan gelas birnya yang tinggal setengah dengan satu tangan sementara tangan yang lain diletakkan di punggung kursi Ino. "Apa?" Pria itu mengangkat alis ketika menyadari teman-temannya menatapnya seolah ia orang bodoh.

"Idiot!" tukas Sasuke, "kemana saja kau selama ini, Sai?!"

Shikamaru menghela napas, "Aaah, kau ini memang merepotkan. Masa begitu saja tidak tahu?"

"Asal tahu saja, aku lebih dulu di sini dibanding kalian semua. Jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku tidak tahu menahu mengenai masalah di Hi," kata Sai membela diri.

"Sebagai warga negara Hi yang baik, mestinya kau lebih memperhatikan masalah negaramu," gumam Shino seraya mereguk birnya.

Sai membelalak padanya. "Maksudmu aku bukan warga negara yang baik?"

"Atau setidaknya kau membaca berita di surat kabar. Seluruh dunia membicarakannya. Unjuk rasa yang mengecam agresi Oto ke Hi terjadi di mana-mana. Keterlaluan sekali kalau kau tidak tahu," Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu karena Sai jarang baca koran," kata Ino.

"Hei!" Sai jadi marah juga pada Ino. "Kukira kau dipihakku!"

"Oh, tentu saja aku ada di pihakmu, _hun…_" kata Ino cepat-cepat. Dan ketika ia memandang yang lain, pandangannya galak. "Hei, jangan salahkan Sai begitu dong! Bukan salahnya kalau dia tidak tahu!"

Sai tersenyum puas sementara yang lain langsung memutar mata mereka, mengeluh keras-keras.

"Jadi begini," kata Chouji sabar, menyela sebelum ada pertengkaran lain di antara teman-temannya, "dulu sebenarnya Orochimaru berasal dari Hi juga. Dan dia sempat menduduki jabatan tinggi di Parlemen. Tapi kemudian ia diasingkan ke Oto karena melakukan pelanggaran HAM berat di Hi."

"Jangan tanya kenapa dia tidak dipenjara saja," sela Sasuke dengan nada gusar ketika Sai hendak membuka mulut untuk bertanya, "itu karena si tua bangka Madara Uchiha yang saat itu menjabat sebagai ketua Dewan Keamanan OPD memihak padanya sehingga dia lolos dari hukuman yang seharusnya diterimanya."

Chouji mengangguk. "Dan kemudian ia mengintervensi pemerintahan Oto yang saat itu memang sedang lemah dan mempengaruhi mereka untuk memusuhi Hi yang dianggap telah melakukan penghinaan terhadap negara kecil itu. Orochimaru menghasut mereka semua untuk _menghancurkan Hi sebelum Hi menghancurkan mereka_."

"Omong kosong," dengus Lee, "Padahal semua itu semata-mata karena ambisi Orochimaru keparat itu untuk menghancurkan dan menguasai negara kita, dan untuk balas dendam terhadap orang-orang yang dulu menangkapnya. Hi tidak pernah berniat menghancurkan Oto."

"Dan sekarang setelah Tuan Minato Namikaze yang menjabat menjadi ketua DK OPD, mereka tidak bisa lagi bertindak seenaknya, terlebih setelah beliau bertindak tegas untuk menurunkan pasukan perdamaian ke Hi," kata Shikamaru. Ia mencondongkan tubuh di atas meja dan melanjutkan dengan nada lebih pelan, "Dan menurut mata-mata dari intel OPD yang menyusup ke Oto, mereka merencanakan akan menggunakan putra Tuan Namikaze untuk mengancamnya supaya menghentikan campur tangannya atas masalah Oto dan Hi."

"Licik," komentar Sai.

"Mereka merencanakan akan memburu Naruto Namikaze," lanjut Shikamaru, "tapi rupanya mereka belum tahu lokasi pasti keberadaan Naruto sekarang. Yang mereka tahu, putra Tuan Namikaze adalah serdadu Hi yang kemungkinan ikut berperang di sana, jadi mereka memburunya secara acak. Mereka tidak tahu Naruto sedang berada di Konoha sekarang."

"Itu berarti Naruto dalam bahaya besar," ujar Sasuke, tampak gusar luar biasa. Jelas cemas akan keselamatan sahabat karibnya itu.

"Itulah mengapa pasukan perdamaian menurunkan pasukan bayangan untuk melindungi Naruto secara diam-diam," tambah Shikamaru lagi. "Ayahnya jelas mengkhawatirkannya juga. Dan dia juga yang mengatur rencana untuk menghentikan agresi Oto secepatnya dan menangkap Orochimaru."

"Misi besok, eh?" kata Ino dengan seringai tipis.

"Tentu saja," sahut Neji. "Dan kita jangan sampai gagal. Ini demi Negara Hi."

"Jadi yang pertama bergerak adalah dari angkatan udara yang akan menggempur pangkalan udara Oto di perairan Selatan Hi, bukan?" Tenten menanyai Neji.

"Ya. Di sana adalah pusat dari pertahanan udara Oto di Hi. Kita harus melemahkannya dulu sebelum bisa menyusup ke dalam," jawab pria itu seraya mengangguk.

"Itu berarti giliran pertama kami beraksi," kata Sai dengan senyum bersemangat.

"Selanjutnya giliran pasukanku yang akan menerobos masuk," kata Lee sama bersemangatnya. "Tunggu saja sampai kita membuat mereka terbirit-birit."

"Dan setelah pasukan aggressor Oto melemah, giliran kami yang akan menyusup ke Oto untuk menangkap Orochimaru," kata Ino.

"Aku hanya berharap, seluruh taktik yang sudah disusun dan semua simulasi melelahkan ini tidak akan sia-sia," kata Shikamaru. Jenius dari klan Nara itu adalah salah satu dari ahli strategi yang ditempatkan di pasukan yang akan bergerak menerobos mansion Orochimaru besok. Dan ia adalah salah satu yang menyusun strategi untuk gerakan penangkapan pemimpin Oto itu.

"Pasti akan berhasil, kawan," Chouji menepuk bahu sahabatnya, "Kita akan berjuang sampai titik darah penghabisan. Demi kebebasan Negara Hi!" Ia meraih gelas birnya, mengangkatnya tinggi.

Semua yang ada di sana mengikuti teladannya; mengangkat tinggi-tinggi gelas mereka, bersulang. "Demi Negara Hi!"

* * *

_Bagaimana perjuangan mereka selanjutnya? Nantikan di A Promise I Make: Sidestory II!_

_Huehehehe… udah kaya naratornya anime Dragon Ball di Indos~ Sekali lagi, maaf banget buat yang udah nunggu-nunggu kisah GenShizu selanjutnya. Aku usahakan bikin tapi gak janji bakal cepat. Soalnya aku gak bakat bikin yang beginian. Susah bo… Dan lagipula… Ujian udah dekat!! Kok malah bikin fanfic mulu. Selesein dulu tuh proposal! Huhu…_


	6. Sidestory 2

_**A PROMISE I MAKE**_

_**Sidestory 2**_

_**--**_

_**Markas Besar OPD.**_

_**Pangkalan Udara Ame, 0**__**4**__**:00**__** a**__**.**__**m**__**.**_

---

Suasana hiruk pikuk yang terjadi di Pangkalan Udara Ame memecah keheningan pagi. Di mana-mana tampak para pilot pesawat tempur mulai bersiap, dengan para teknisi yang membantu menyiapkan pesawat untuk mereka masing-masing. Pagi itu mereka akan berangkat ke wilayah terluar negara Hi untuk penyerangan pertama yang bertujuan melemahkan pertahanan lapis pertama Oto di sana, pertahanan udara.

Dan pasukan yang dipimpin Neji Hyuuga akan bergerak ke wilayah Selatan.

"Kalian sudah siap?" tanya Sasuke pada ketiga rekannya ketika mereka tengah menuju pesawat mereka.

"Tentu saja," sahut Neji mantap.

"Aku bahkan sudah menyiapkan tarian kemenanganku," kata Sai sambil tertawa kecil, jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk helm pelindungnya.

"Hn," Shino menggerutu.

"_Black Knight _Konoha akan bergerak sekarang, kawan-kawan," Neji menghentikan langkahnya. Ketiga yang lain ikut berhenti. Neji menatap tiga kawannya tajam. "Ini untuk negara kita, jadi kita harus lakukan sebaik mungkin," ia berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Jangan gegabah!" Mata lavendernya menatap Sai yang langsung memprotes.

"Hei, jangan menatapku seperti itu, Kapten Hyuuga! Sasuke tuh yang suka bertindak gegabah!" ia menuding sang Uchiha.

"Nekat, lebih tepat," Shino menambahkan dengan suara rendah.

"Tch!" Sasuke mendengus.

"Cukup! Kata-kataku tadi berlaku untuk kalian bertiga. Dan..." Neji menoleh pada Sasuke lalu berkata pelan dan tegas, "mereka benar. Jangan melakukan hal-hal nekat seperti saat latihan, oke? Kalau kau tidak mendengarkanku, akan kupastikan kau menerima ganjarannya setelah ini."

Pria itu mendengus lagi. Seringai tipis muncul di wajahnya. "Apapun katamu, Kapten. Kau yang memimpin."

"Uchiha!" Neji berkata lebih tegas.

"Siap!" Sasuke menyahut—meskipun sedikit ogah-ogahan. Ia memutar bola matanya ketika Neji tidak melihat.

Tepat saat itu, beberapa pesawat tempur menderu, melesat di atas mereka. Keempat pilot itu mendongak, memandang pesawat-pesawat itu melesat semakin jauh menyongsong pertempuran udara yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai.

"Oke. Kita bergerak," kata Neji, melanjutkan berjalan ke arah pesawatnya, bergabung dengan pilot-pilot dari skuadron lain. Sasuke, Sai dan Shino mengikuti di belakangnya.

Sasuke memisahkan diri dengan teman-temannya dan menuju pesawat dengan plat nama _'Black Knight 2. Capt Sasuke Uchiha'. _Pria itu menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum naik ke atas pesawatnya.

_Waktunya sudah tiba, _pikirnya ketika ia sudah bersiap di belakang tongkat kemudinya, memasang helm. _Itachi, Naruto, kami akan segera menyusul kalian. Dan mengakhiri perang ini. Tunggu kami..._

Ia menoleh, dan melihat Sai sudah berada di atas pesawatnya juga, mengacungkan ibu jari ke arahnya. Sasuke membalas mengacungkan ibu jarinya juga.

Jendela penutup pesawatnya ditutup.

---

_**Pangkalan Militer Pasukan Pertahana**__**n**__** OPD**_

_**Perbatasan Hi, 0**__**5**__**:00**__** a.m.**_

---

Di pangkalan militer angkatan darat juga sama sibuknya. Sejak subuh semua personil yang akan diturunkan sudah bersiap. Dan setelah menerima pengarahan dari pusat komando, mereka segera diberangkatkan menuju titik-titik yang dianggap basis pertahanan tentara Oto.

"Mereka sudah mulai menyerang, Komandan Gai?" tanya seorang prajurit berambut bob pada Komandannya yang berperawakan amat mirip dengannya seraya memeriksa kembali perlengkapannya dengan gugup.

"Belum. Mereka masih dalam perjalanan," sahut Komandan Gai. Pria itu tersenyum kecil melihat salah satu anak buah andalannya begitu bersemangat. "Kau berasal dari Hi juga bukan, Lee?"

"Ya, Komandan!" sahut Lee.

"Aku juga. Kalau begitu kita berjuang sama-sama untuk negara kita, ya!" seru Komandan Gai.

"Yosh!"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita berangkat!"

Dan dengan komandonya, para prajurit itu mulai menaiki truk militer yang akan membawa mereka ke titik tujuan—mereka mendapat wilayah perbatasan Hi dengan Kaze untuk membebaskan tawanan perang di sana.

"Oi, Gai. Ingat, menyerang kalau sudah ada laporan dari pasukan udara!" Komandan Baki, wakil Suna untuk pasukan perdamaian berseru mengingatkan ketika iring-iringan truk yang ditumpangi rekannya mulai bergerak.

"Beritahu saja kalau mereka sudah membereskan burung-burung sial itu, Baki!" teriak Gai padanya. Baki hanya mengacungkan ibu jarinya sebagai jawaban.

---

_**Udara **_

_**Perairan Selatan Hi, 07.00 a**__**.**__**m**__**.**_

---

"_I'm soooo nervous…"_ terdengar suara Sai lewat radio penghubung. Saat itu pasukan udara dalam perjalanan menuju perbatasan laut Selatan Hi, tempat lapisan pertama pertahanan pasukan Oto di wilayah Negara itu.

"_Geez, _Sai!" sahut Sasuke dengan nada mengejek. "_Nervous _baru sekarang? Kau ini selalu saja ketinggalan."

"_Shut-the-hell-up, you jerk!" _balas Sai. "Ini misi penting pertamaku, tahu!"

Sasuke memutar matanya—tentu saja Sai tidak bisa melihatnya. Ini juga misi penting Sasuke yang pertama, tetapi ia tidak merasa segugup itu. Ia malah sudah gatal ingin menembaki Oto dengan misilnya. Lagipula Sai juga tidak tampak gugup selama beberapa hari sebelum hari-H penyerangan. Kenapa baru sekarang?

"Kalian berdua, berhenti bertengkar!" bentak Neji pada kedua anak buahnya itu yang memang sering berkonflik mulut. _Bahkan di hari penyerangan pun mereka tidak berhenti bertengkar? Geez…_

Ia bisa mendengar pasukannya yang lain tertawa samar dari radionya. Neji menghela napasnya keras-keras. "Dari pada kalian tertawa seperti itu, sebaiknya kalian berdoa untuk kesuksesan misi kita!" geramnya, dengan sukses menghentikan kekehan anak buahnya. "Sai, tenangkan dirimu. Jangan sampai _nervous _menggagalkan misi kita."

"Aku tahu, Kapten," sahut Sai. "Aku sedang mencoba."

"Asal jangan kecing di celana saja. Kokpit susah dibersihkan," ejek Sasuke lagi.

Lagi-lagi terdengar kekehan di radio.

"Sialan kau, Uchiha!"

"Sasuke! Sai!"

"_Yes, Sir!!_" sahut keduanya patuh.

Langit sudah hampir sepenuhnya terang ketika iring-iringan pesawat tempur itu memasuki udara di atas perairan Selatan negara Hi. Dengan pesawat Kapten Hyuuga memimpin di depan, mereka membentuk formasi serang di udara.

"Kita sudah memasuki area radar mereka. Bersiaplah," Neji memperingatkan pasukannya, lalu melapor pada pangkalan di markas besar OPD Ame, "_Black Knight _bersiap menyerang! _Black Knight _siap menyerang!"

"_Black Knight siap menyerang. Siapkan misil!" _terdengar balasan dari markas.

"_Black Knight _siapkan misil, bersiap menyerang!" Neji mengomando anak buahnya. Ia mencengkeram tongkat kemudinya lebih erat.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi belum memasang maskernya, segera memasangnya. Matanya menyipit menatap langit di depannya. '_Ayo, ayo, keluar kalian, keparat! Biar aku bisa menembaki bokong kalian yang bau!'_

Beberapa menit berselang sepasukan pesawat tempur Oto mendadak mucul dari awan di depan mereka. Sepertinya mereka sudah mengetahui serangan besar-besaran ini lewat radar, dan bersiap 'menyambut' kedatangan kurang bersahabat dari pasukan udara OPD.

Kontak senjata via udara tidak terelakkan lagi setelahnya. Pesawat-pesawat tempur itu berseliweran di udara, membuat formasi manuver-manuver berbahaya dan saling menembaki. Korban mulai berjatuhan dari kedua belah pihak. Pasukan Oto mati-matian mempertahankan wilayah mereka, sementara pasukan OPD tidak menyerah. Mereka menyerang terus, menjatuhkan sebanyak mungkin pesawat musuh. Korban mulai berjatuhan di kedua belah pihak.

"_Shit!_" teriak Sai mengumpat ketika pesawatnya nyaris saja tertembak. Ia memanuver pesawatnya untuk berkelit, dan nyaris saja terkena tembakan dari pesawat Sasuke yang kemudian mengenai pesawat musuh yang terbang tidak jauh dari pesawat Sai. "Uchiha! Kau mau membunuhku?!" teriak Sai.

"Whoops!" hanya itu balasan dari Sasuke.

Sai menggeram kesal, dan melampiaskannya dengan menembaki pesawat musuh yang tengah mengejar Shino. Satu musuh gugur di tangannya. Sai menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "Sepuluh," ucapnya, menghitung jumlah pesawat yang sudah dilumpuhkannya.

Sasuke tertawa mengejek. "Kau masih kalah. Aku dua belas!"

"Brengsek!" umpat Sai.

Pertempuran udara masih berlanjut beberapa menit lagi, sebelum pasukan OPD akhirnya bisa melumpuhkan sebagian pasukan musuh dan membuat sisanya kabur dari arena pertempuran.

Pasukan OPD mulai bergerak ke wilayah yang lebih dalam—masih di perairan—menuju dua kapal induk milik Oto. Mereka menghujani dua kapal raksasa itu dengan misil, memastikan pertahanan terluar mereka benar-benar lumpuh. Pasukan Oto di kapal itu kocar-kacir, sebagian nekat menceburkan diri ke laut, sementara pesawat OPD membombardir mereka dengan tembakan.

"Rasakan ini, keparat!"

Sasuke menembakkan misilnya ke badan kapal, menghancurkan pesawat-pesawat yang hendak mengudara dari sana.

Namun rupanya pesawat-pesawat pasukan bantuan dari Oto terus berdatangan dari arah daratan. Kini giliran pesawat Sasuke—yang tampak lebih agresif di udara dibanding yang lain—yang diincar musuh. Pilot Konoha itu beberapa kali nyaris tertembak.

"Hati-hati, Uchiha!" teriak Neji padanya, setelah sang kapten berhasil meloloskan anak buahnya itu dari bahaya dengan menjatuhkan pesawat yang mengincar Sasuke.

"Tenang saja, Kapt—"

"Uchiha! Lihat di depanmu!"

Sekali lagi nyaris saja Sasuke kehilangan nyawanya seandainya saja ia tidak berkelit dari pesawat musuh yang nekat menyerangnya dari depan. Ia memanuver pesawatnya dengan menukik dan terbang rendah, mengakibatkan gelombang air laut yang menciprat ke segala jurusan.

Pesawat Shino datang dari arah yang berlawanan dan balas menembaki penyerang Sasuke, melumpuhkannya.

Pasukan kedua dari OPD datang tak lama kemudian, memastikan mereka benar-benar melumpuhkan pertahanan musuh. Hanya beberapa pesawat musuh yang berhasil lolos dan sekarang mencoba kabur.

Neji mengomando anak buahnya yang masih tersisa untuk melanjutkan ke wilayah daratan. Namun sepertinya Sasuke belum puas sebelum menghabisi semuanya. Ia mengejar musuh yang kabur.

"_Knight 2_! Kembali sekarang!" teriak sang kapten.

"Kalian duluan saja! Aku akan mengurus mereka!"

Neji menggeram tak sabar. "Kubilang biarkan saja! Masih ada pasukan tiga dan empat di belakang! Biar mereka yang mengurus sisanya!"

Tetapi Sasuke mengabaikan perintah kaptennya dan terus mengejar.

Neji mengumpat marah. "SASUKE! KEMBALI KATAKU!!_ Damn! Knight 3_, _Knight 4_, ikut aku lindungi dia!"

Kemudian pesawat Neji, Shino dan Sai keluar dari formasi dan berbalik mengikuti Sasuke. Neji bisa menduga ini akan terjadi, dan benar saja. Rupanya sudah ada sepasukan lagi pesawat musuh yang menunggu mereka. Mereka terkepung. Kalah jumlah.

Menghindari satu serangan saja sudah sulit, apalagi sekarang mereka diberondong lebih dari satu musuh. Mereka harus mengerahkan kemampuan mereka mengendalikan pesawat supaya bisa berkelit dari serangan—dan kalau ada kesempatan, balas menyerang.

Sasuke harus menerima sumpah serapah teman-temannya sementara ia mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk meloloskan diri. Ia barangkali tidak akan lolos seandainya pasukan tiga tidak segera datang, dan keadaan berbalik. Pasukan OPD kembali unggul. Mereka menembaki pesawat musuh yang tersisa, sampai hanya tinggal satu yang sekali lagi mencoba kabur ke arah daratan.

"Sasuke, berhenti menyerang! Mesin kananmu sudah tertembak!" Neji memperingatkannya sekali lagi.

"Belum jatuh, berarti belum kalah, Kapten! Aku harus membalas perbuatan mereka yang tadi!" teriak Sasuke keras kepala. Dan ia membawa pesawatnya meluncur meninggalkan yang lain dan mengejar satu pesawat musuh yang tersisa.

Menggelengkan kepala tak habis pikir, Neji kemudian mencoba menyusulnya. Tapi ada pesawat lain yang juga mengejar Sasuke.

"Lanjutkan saja, Kapten Hyuuga. Biar aku yang melindunginya!" kata suara dalam dari sang pilot salah satu pasukan empat yang baru saja bergabung.

"_Knight 40. _Siapa namamu, Pilot?"

"Sabaku no Gaara, siap membantu, _Sir!_" sahut pilot itu sebelum melesat mengejar Sasuke.

"Aku mengandalkanmu, Gaara. Bawa pulang bokong si sialan itu dengan selamat!"

"Sudah kubilang kan, Neji. Sasuke lebih gegabah dari pada aku," kata Sai yang terbang di sebelah Neji. "Seharusnya kau memelototinya tadi."

"Setelah ini aku akan memelototinya," sahut Neji tak acuh. "Misi kita masih belum selesai. Misilmu masih ada?"

"_Yes, Sir!_"

Sementara itu, Sasuke masih mengejar pesawat musuh—yang sepertinya kondisinya hampir sama dengan pesawatnya, ada kerusakan cukup parah—sampai ke wilayah daratan, tepat di atas hutan-hutan belantara Hi. Langsung saja terjadi duel satu lawan satu di udara. Saling mengejar dan melancarkan serangan. Dan sepertinya pilot Oto yang satu itu cukup lihat, karena beberapa kali membuat Sasuke terdesak. Ia barangkali akan terkena serang kalau saja Gaara tidak datang menggagalkan maneuver penyerangan yang hendak dilakukan musuh.

"_Geez! _Jangan ganggu! Biar aku yang habisi dia!" teriak Sasuke.

"Ini peperangan sungguhan, bukan main-main. Kalau mau habisi, habisi saja!" Gaara berkata tenang.

Sasuke pura-pura tidak mendengarkannya. Ia kini berkonsentrasi pada pesawat musuh yang meluncur di depannya. Asap kehitaman mengepul dari bagian mesin pesawat itu. Sasuke menyeringai. "Sekarang kau tidak bisa lari kemana-mana lagi."

Sasuke kemudian mengunci targetnya. Ia mengumpat keras ketika mesinnya sendiri memercikkan bunga api. Ini kesempatan terakhirnya, pilot Konoha itu membatin, dan juga misil terakhirnya.

Target terkunci. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang dari pesawatnya, Sasuke kemudian menembakkan misilnya.

Kena. Pesawat musuh meledak di udara.

Bunga api terpercik lagi. Pesawatnya oleng. _"Shit!"_

"Siapkan untuk lompat," komando Gaara.

"Aku tahu!"

Kemudian ia melihat rombongan pasukannya bergerak mendekat ketika pesawatnya mulai terbang semakin rendah, nyaris menyentuh puncak pepohonan. Sasuke menghitung mundur sebelum membuka kokpitnya dan jok-nya melontarkannya keluar. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar ledakan saat pesawat Sasuke menghantam bumi.

Sai tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat parasut yang dikenakan Sasuke terbuka dan pemuda itu melayang-layang di udara. "_Dag dag,_ Sasuke… Semoga kau tidak dimakan macan!" Ia melambaikan tangan ketika pesawatnya melintasi Sasuke.

Sasuke mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke arah Sai.

"Dia tidak apa-apa mendarat di sana?" tanya Shino.

"Tidak apa-apa. Berharap saja dia bertemu pasukan perdamaian, atau kalau dia tidak beruntung… tentara Oto," sahut Neji pelan. Nadanya agak khawatir. Ia kemudian menghubungi markas. "Pasukan kami ada yang terjatuh di hutan Selatan dekat pantai. Mohon bantuan."

--

_**Perbatasan Hi-Kaze**_

_**01:00 p.m**_

--

Lee menyeka peluh yang mengalir deras di pelipisnya. Matanya siaga akan datangnya serangan yang bisa datang kapan saja sementara senjatanya siap di tangan. Granat kalau perlu. Rasanya sudah sepanjang hari semenjak mereka meninggalkan truk dan melanjutkan perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki menyusuri hutan dan sungai menuju perbatasan. Dan perjalanan mereka bukan tanpa hambatan. Bukan hanya sekali pasukan Oto menyerang mereka, menyebabkan beberapa tentara mengalami cedera cukup parah.

Tapi mereka tetap tidak menyerah. Mereka sudah mempersiapkan diri sebelumnya dengan kemungkinan ini dan memang tidak sia-sia. Mereka berhasil melumpuhkan semua penyerang dan membuatnya kocar-kacir ke dalam hutan.

Pasukan angkatan udara juga sudah melaporkan keberhasilan mereka mengatasi pasukan di perbatasan, jadi kemungkinan mereka aman, meskipun tetap tidak menurunkan kadar kewaspadaan.

"Tidak perlu tegang begitu, Lee. Istirahatlah sebentar," kata komandan pasukannya, Gai, sambil menawarkan botol minumnya pada salah satu anak buahnya yang kelewat tegang dari tadi.

"Hai', Komandan," sahut Lee. "Tapi bukankah kita tidak boleh sampai lengah?"

"Siapa bilang kita lengah," kekeh Gai. "Waspada bukan berarti tegang terus. Kasihani otot-otot dan sarafmu, Nak."

Lee menatapnya beberapa saat, lalu mengangguk mengerti. "Hai'." Ia lalu mengambil botol air yang diulurkan Gai dan menenggaknya sampai tandas. Saking tegangnya, ia sampai tidak sadar kalau benar-benar haus.

Gai tertawa sambil menepuk bahu Lee, kemudian beranjak dan memeriksa pasukannya yang cedera.

"Komandan!" seru salah satu serdadu yang dikenali Lee sebagai tentara dari Suna, Sabaku no Kankurou. Pemuda bertubuh tegap itu mendekati Komandan Gai yang berbicara padanya dengan suara rendah. Barangkali laporan lagi dari pusat—karena Kankurou-lah yang memegang alat komunikasi di tim mereka.

Komandan Gai terlihat mengangguk mengerti. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya. "Kita lanjutkan perjalanan!" komandonya.

Pasukan mereka kembali bergerak.

Hutan-hutan mulai menjarang dan udara lebih panas di sini. Tanah yang lembab bergantikan pasir ketika mereka mulai memasuki wilayah perbatasan dengan Kaze yang memang didominasi padang pasir yang gersang.

"Menurut informasi, pasukan Oto telah membuat terowongan di dalam bawah tanah di perbatasan yang menjadi tempat persembunyian mereka sekaligus menjadi tempat penawanan tentara-tentara pertahanan," beritahu Gai pada pasukannya kemudian. "Dan dari informasi yang baru kita dapatkan dari pasukan perdamaian yang masih bertahan, mereka sudah berhasil mendesak pasukan Oto sampai ke perbatasan. Jadi kemungkinan sebagian besar dari mereka bersembunyi di tempat itu. Kalian waspadalah saat menyerang. Kita masih belum tahu di mana konsentrasi mereka. Jangan sampai salah sasaran dan malah mencelakai tawanan."

"Baik!"

Dan dengan komando terakhir, mereka kembali bergerak ke wilayah yang lebih terbuka. Terdapat reruntuhan bagunan tua di sana yang kemungkinan adalah pintu masuh dari lorong rahasia yang dimaksud. Tetapi mereka tidak ingin gegabah menyerang. Sebagian mengintai di sana sementara yang lain menyebar untuk mengintai wilayah mencurigakan yang lain.

Sampai akhirnya salah satu dari mereka tidak sengaja menginjak ranjau yang dipasang pasukan Oto.

Pasukan mereka langsung dibombardir tembakan dari arah tertentu. Tentara-tentara Oto mulai bermunculan dan menyerang, yang segera dibalas oleh pasukan Komandan Gai yang masih selamat dari ranjau. Terjadi baku tembak antara pasukan Oto dan pasukan Komandan Gai.

Namun tidak berlangsung lama karena sepertinya pasukan Oto sudah mulai melemah. Segera saja mereka terdesak. Korban banyak berjatuhan dari pihak tentara Oto, terlebih ketika salah satu pasukan perdamaian melemparkan granat ke arah mereka.

Baku tembak segera berheti ketika beberapa orang tentara Oto keluar dengan tangan terangkat. Menyerah.

Lee, bersama beberapa rekannya maju dengan tetap mempertahankan kewaspadaan, mendekati tawanan baru mereka. Rupanya memang hanya tinggal beberapa orang saja yang bertahan dan mereka segera diringkus.

Sementara Komandan Gai menginterogasi tentara Oto yang menyerah, Lee, Kankurou dan beberapa yang lain, turun untuk memeriksa. Ternyata benar; ada semacam lorong panjang yang gelap di bawah sana.

"Kau yakin masih ada tawanan di bawah sini?" desis Kankurou dengan senjata teracung siap.

Lee mengangguk yakin. "Pasti ada di suatu tempat. Menurut laporan, banyak tentara Hi yang menghilang di sekitar sini."

Mereka mulai menyusuri lorong itu semakin dalam. Udara mulai agak pengap di sana dan suasananya semakin mencekam. Banyak bercak seperti bekas darah di sepanjang dinding dan selongsong peluru bertebaran di mana-mana.

"Tempat ini seperti tempat pembantaian saja," gumam Lee bergidik. Bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Jelas sekali. Mereka sangat ke—"

Belum sempat Kankurou menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba saja dari lorong gelap itu muncul seseorang menyerang mereka dengan membabi buta. Lee dan teman-temannya langsung melemparkan diri berlindung di tempat seadanya di sana—belakang meja atau tumpukan karung berisi pasir—dan balas menyerang. Sang penyerang terus menembaki mereka samba tertawa-tawa keras seperti orang gila.

"MATI KALIAN!! KAMI BELUM KALAH!! KAMI BELUM KALAH!!" raungnya dengan senjata teracung—pistol di tangan kanan dan sebilah belati berlumur darah yang sudah mengering di tangan kirinya.

Satu peluru menembus kakinya. Ia oleng, tapi masih nekat melawan.

Satu lagi mengenai tangan kanannya, membuat pistolnya terlempar, tapi ia masih belum menyerah. Tentara gila itu mengayun-ayunkan belatinya dengan mengancam.

Sampai akhirnya Kankurou menyudahi perlawanannya dengan menyarangkan peluru tepat di antara kedua alisnya. Pria itu langsung rubuh, tak bernyawa lagi.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu melakukan itu," kata Lee agak terengah.

"Orang macam ini berbahaya kalau dibiarkan," sahut Kankurou. "Sudah sinting dia…"

Mereka kemudian melanjutkan pencarian, sampai akhirnya…

"Oi! Masih ada yang hidup di sini!!"

--

_**Mansion Orochimaru**_

_**Oto, 07:00 p.m.**_

--

Angin berhembus tidak terlalu kencang di tebing dekat jurang di salah satu bangunan paling megah di Oto. Kondisi sempurna untuk penyergapan sang penjahat perang, Orochimaru. Mereka tidak harus melakukan itu kalau saja Orochimaru tidak terus bersembunyi di balik tembok kokoh mansionnya semenjak penyerangan terhadap pasukannya di Hi, kabur dari perintah pemanggilan Ketua Dewan Keamanan OPD, Minato Namikaze.

Orochimaru sudah pasti akan meningkatkan penjagaan atas mansionnya karena situasi yang tidak menguntungkannya ini. Dan hal ini sudah diperkirakan oleh Shikamaru Nara, ketua pasukan khusus yang ditugaskan untuk menangkap Orochimaru.

Bersama pasukannya, sang jenius dari klan Nara itu sudah menyusun strategi, mempelajari seluk beluk bangunan itu dari cetak biru yang ia dapatkan berkat kecerdikannya mengorek informasi, bahkan telah melakukan simulasi berkali-kali untuk operasi malam ini.

"Berhati-hatilah bergerak," Shikamaru memperingatkan pasukan khususnya saat persiapan operasi, "Pengamanan di mansion itu berada di level paling tinggi malam ini. Waspada terhadap kamera pengintai yang mungkin dipasang di segala penjuru, buat suara seminimal mungkin."

Ia mengulang-ulangnya terus sampai Ino Yamanaka, yang merupakan salah satu dari pasukannya, mengeluh. "Kami sudah tahu," suara gadis itu teredam dalam pelindung kepala hitam yang dikenakannya—senada dengan seragam mereka yang serbahitam—"Yang penting kau dan Chouji berhasil menyabotase kamera pengintai, maka semuanya akan mudah."

"Jangan memudahkan masalah seperti itu, Ino!" tukas Tenten mencela.

"Tenten benar. Kalian harus tetap waspada. Dan tetap saling komunikasi." Shikamaru mengetuk alat komunikasi dalam helm-nya. "Dan pastikan semua peralatan dan senjata kalian siap."

"Baik!"

Setelah persiapan terakhir selesai, pasukan pertama memulai penyusupan. Shikamaru dalam pasukan ini bersama Chouji, sementara Ino, Tenten dan yang lain menunggu komando sebelum ikut menyerbu.

Mereka bergerak dengan suara seminimal mungkin. Shikamaru telah melakukan sesuatu untuk melumpuhkan sensor keamanan terluar mansion itu sehingga mereka bisa masuk tanpa diketahui. Pasukan itu memang dipilih yang paling lihai menyusup—jangan remehkan Chouji. Walaupun tubuhnya besar, ia lihai berakrobat. Lagipula ia yang paling baik kerjasamanya dengan Shikamaru—Mereka bergerak bak bayangan, menghindari kamera pengintai, melumpuhkan penjaga tanpa ketahuan, dan menyusup ke ruang keamanan yang lokasinya sudah mereka ketahui sebelumnya.

Ada lebih dari satu ruang keamanan. Maka dari itu mereka pasukan pertama tidak hanya dua orang. Dan masing-masing disebar di setiap pos.

Chouji menjatuhkan dua penjaga sekaligus ketika ia dan Shikamaru menyusup ke ruang keamanan pertama. Kedua penjaga itu jatuh terkulai ke lantai, tak sadarkan diri. Shikamaru mulai beraksi di depan berderet peralatan di sana, dan monitor keamanan yang jumlahnya banyak sekali. Ia mulai melumpuhkan sensor-sensor keamanan lain yang terpasang di seluruh penjuru mansion.

"Pos satu siap," ucapnya dengan suara pelan ke alat komunikasinya.

Satu per satu, pos-pos yang lain juga sudah berhasil disusupi. Hanya butuh beberapa menit sampai akhirnya Shikamaru mengomando pasukan dua bergerak.

Pasukan kedua memulai penyusupan, agak lebih mudah karena pengamanan sudah diperlonggar. Pasukan ini bertugas untuk mencari lokasi dan menangkap Orochimaru dan anak buahnya. Mereka bergerak dengan diawasi oleh pasukan satu dari kamera pengintai. Masing-masing mereka bergerak berdua-berdua, sama seperti pasukan sebelumnya.

Ino dan Tenten berhadapan dengan penjaga pertama kali saat baru saja menyusup melalui jendele besar di lantai dua. Kedua gadis itu dengan mudah melumpuhkan mereka dengan senjata berperedam suara.

Mansion itu bagitu luas seperti kastil kecil, membuat mereka kebingungan pada awalnya. Mereka bisa dipastikan tersesat kalau saja tidak mendapatkan arahan dari Shikamaru.

"Ujung koridor, belok kanan," kata Shikamaru lewat alat komunikasinya.

Dengan senjata teracung waspada, kedua gadis itu bergerak sesuai arahan ketua mereka.

"Hati-hati. Arah jam sembilan, ada penjaga dua orang!"

Tenten menarik Ino bersembunyi di balik salah satu pilar besar sampai kedua penjaga itu lewat.

"Kenapa tidak dibereskan saja, sih?" desis Ino tak sabar.

Tenten meletakkan jarinya di bibir, menyuruhnya diam sebelum mereka bergerak lagi, menyusuri lorong-lorong panjang, menaiki tangga-tangga gelap, melumpuhkan satu demi satu penjaga, menyisir ruangan demi ruangan. Semakin ke atas, mereka semakin banyak berbenturan dengan penjaga. Bahkan di kejauhan, mereka bisa mendengar suara baku tembak.

Ada yang ketahuan.

"Shika, habis ini ke arah mana?" Ino mendesis ke alat komunikasinya.

"Lorong sebelah kiri, belo—_Shit! _Ino, di belakangmu!!"

Gadis pirang itu menoleh, lalu merunduk tepat pada waktunya. Sebilah belati baru saja berdesing melewati di mana kepalanya sedetik yang lalu berada. Pisau itu menacap di pintu kayu di belakangnya, bergetar menyeramkan.

Ino mendongak untuk melihat penyerangnya. Ternyata seorang wanita, dengan rambut merah asimetris dan berkacamata bingkai tebal. Wanita itu mengacungkan pistol di tangannya ke arah Ino, sedetik kemudian terdengar suara desingan. Ino tidak beruntung. Ia memang lolos dari peluru, tapi malah mengenai senjatanya yang kemudian terlempar cukup jauh.

Mengumpat, Ino melempar dirinya berlindung di balik pilar sementara wanita berambut merah itu terus menghujaninya dengan peluru.

Mana Tenten? batinnya seraya mencari-cari keberadaan rekannya yang satu itu. Dan kemudian terdengar suara seperti orang berkelahi di lorong sebelah.

_Damn! Dia juga tertangkap! Sepertinya memang harus memakai tangan kosong…_

Sementara itu di ruang keamanan, Shikamaru berusaha tetap tenang melihat satu demi satu kawan-kawannya mulai ketahuan. Ia kemudian memerintahan pasukannya di pos-pos yang lain ikut turun membantu.

"Chouji, kau awasi dari sini. Aku akan membantu mereka," perintahnya sembari mempersiapkan senjatanya sendiri. Dengan anggukan terakhir, pemuda itu melesat dari sana.

"Kena kau!" si rambut merah menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Ino—seharusnya—berada. Tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

"Kau mencariku?"

Sebelum gadis itu bereaksi, Ino sudah melancarkan tendangan keras ke tangannya, membuat senjatanya terlepas dan terpelanting ke arah tangga.

"Bagaimana bis—Oh!"

Ino kembali melancarkan serangan, membuat si gadis terpuruk ke lantai.

"Latihan akrobat bisa berguna juga, kan? Oh, bisa berdiri juga kau rupanya, hm?"

Gadis berkacamata itu telah berdiri, memandang Ino dengan tatapan membunuh sementara tangannya menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut mulutnya. "Kau mau pertarungan tangan kosong, penyelundup? Baiklah. Akan kulayani."

Kedua gadis itu kemudian mengangkat tangannya yang sudah terkepal siap di depan dalam posisi bertahan. Dan pertarungan tangan kosong pun tidak terelakkan lagi. Mereka saling melancarkan tendangan dan pukulan, mengelak dan melakukan maneuver untuk menyerang balik. Ino sama sekali tidak menyangka gadis itu cukup jago bela diri, membuatnya kewalahan.

Dalam sekejap keduanya sudah kehabisan napas. Tapi masih saling melemparkan tatapan membunuh satu sama lain.

Ino bisa merasakan cairan asin di mulutnya dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang terkena serangan berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan. Ia meludah ke lantai sebelum kembali menyerang. Gadis itu tidak mau kalah, ia membalas dengan sama ganasnya, tidak peduli kacamatanya yang pecah akibat pukulan yang dilancarkan Ino. Sampai akhirnya ia berhasil menyudutkan Ino dengan memitingnya ke lantai, mengunci tubuhnya dengan kakinya sementara tangannya menemukan leher Ino, mencekiknya.

Ino menggap-menggap mencari udara. Tangannya menggapai-gapai berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman mematikan gadis itu di lehernya. Tidak berhasil. Ia menggunakan kakinya. Tidendangnya bagian belakang kepala gadis itu dan cengkeramannya langsung melonggar. Ino memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk melempar tubuh gadis itu dari tubuhnya.

Terengah-engah, Ino menarik dirinya berdiri. Lawannya juga tampak kepayahan setelah kepalanya tadi tidak sengaja membentur pilar dengan keras ketika Ino menendangnya tadi.

Masih belum. Keduanya kembali memasang kuda-kuda dan saling menyerang dengan lebih ganas dari sebelumnya.

"Akh!" Lagi-lagi Ino disudutkan. Kali ini di dinding. Kedua tangan lawannya mengunci kedua tangannya sementara ia melancarkan tendangan ke perut Ino secara membabi buta.

_Damn! Aku tidak terima kalah seperti ini! Tidak akan!!_

Dan dengan segenap kekuatannya, Ino balas menyerang. Tidak dengan tangan atau kakinya, melainkan kepalanya. Ia membenturkan kepalanya keras-keras ke kepala sang lawan.

Gadis berambut merah itu mengerang keras, pegangannya melonggar dan langsung rubuh. Rupanya Tenten juga telah melancarkan serangan dari belakang, tepat di tengkuknya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Ino?" tanya Tenten.

Ino mengerjapkan matanya, kepalanya terasa berputar karena benturan tadi. Wajah Tenten agak samar-samar awalnya, sebelum akhirnya ia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Wajah rekannya itu juga sama berantakannya. Pelindung kepalanya telah lepas dan rambut terurai dari cepolnya. Dan napasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Kau kelihatan… berantakan," komentar Ino, nyengir.

"Kau lebih parah," Tenten balas menyeringai. Kemudian ia mengacungkan sesuatu di depan Ino dan wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi menyesal. "Lihat, aku merusakkan hadiah dari Neji."

Sebuah tusuk konde dengan hiasan bunga sakura yang terbuat dari kristal indah. Hanya saja, bagian tajamnya sekarang sudah berlumur cairan merah berbau amis. Tenten pastilah sudah menggunakannya sebagai senjata.

Ino tertawa kecil. "Dia pasti tidak keberatan. Minta dibelikan yang baru saja. Habis perkara," katanya dengan suara parau.

"_Damn!_" Tenten berusaha membersihkan cairan itu dengan seragamnya.

"Sudah, biarkan saja. Ayo, kita selesaikan…"

Baru saja mereka berjalan beberapa langkah, terdengar suara teriakan, "Oh, tidak bisa begitu, Tuan!"

Mereka menoleh dan melihat salah seorang teman mereka menodongkan senjata tepat ke arah mereka. Kedua gadis itu otomatis menunduk ketika senjata itu meletus tanpa suara. Peluru mendesing melewati atas kepala mereka.

"Árgh!"

Terdengar suara orang ambruk. Ino dan Tenten kaget sekali saat melihat seorang pria bertubuh tinggi besar sudah terpuruk di belakang mereka, darah mengalir dari dadanya.

"Kalian seharusnya tidak mengobrol saat tugas," kata rekan mereka dengan nada mencela.

"Temari…" desah Ino lega mengenal orang yang dikenalnya.

"Trims," ucap Tenten pelan, sedikit menggerutu.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba datang, bertanya cemas.

"Kau telat seperti biasa, Komandan Nara," cibir Temari dingin.

Shikamaru memutar matanya. Shikamaru dan Temari memang dikenal sebagai rival berat di kesatuan mereka. Keduanya ahli strategi dan analisa, meskipun tentu saja, Shikamaru lebih unggul. "Kalau kalian sudah selesai. Lebih baik segera lanjutkan tugas. Operasi kita belum selesai."

"Biarkan mereka," Temari mengendikkan kepala ke arah gadis rambut merah yang pingsan, pemuda yang dilumpuhkan Tenten dengan tusuk konde dan pria besar yang ditembaknya, "Pasukan tiga akan membereskan mereka. Oh ya, ini senjatamu?" Temari mengulurkan sepucuk senjata berperedam pada Ino.

"Oh, yeah. Trims." Ino menerimanya.

Dan keempatnya kembali melanjutkan operasi mereka, menyisir ruang-ruang berikutnya, melumpuhkan beberapa penjaga lagi sebelum akhirnya berkumpul di depan sebuah pintu ganda paling besar. Tim lain juga sudah berkumpul di sana, mengangkat senjata masing-masing. Samar-samar mereka bisa mendengar suara heli di luar.

Shikamaru melirik jam tangannya. "Mereka sudah datang."

"Tuan Orochimaru!" Temari berseru tegas dengan senjata terangkat siap. "Perdana Menteri Otogakure. Kami menerima perintah menangkapan Anda. Anda dituduh telah melakukan pelanggaran ham berat, bertanggung jawab atas pembantaian warga sipil di Negara Hi, penjahat perang dan membelot dari OPD. Silakan keluar dan menyerahkan diri atau kami akan menyeret Anda secara paksa!"

Sama sekali tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.

"Kami minta sekali lagi, Tuan Orochimaru! Silakan keluar atau kami akan memaksa masuk!"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Shikamaru kemudian memberikan aba-aba pada pasukannya untuk menembak selot pintu kamar Orochimaru. Beberapa pasukan berseragam hitam itu maju, lalu secara bersamaan menghancurkan selot pintu. Mereka menendang pintu sampai menjeblak terbuka.

Betapa terperanjatnya mereka ketika mendapati isi kamar itu. Seorang anak buahnya sudah terbaring berlumuran darah di lantai. Pelipisnya berlubang—sepertinya Orochimaru sendiri yang membunuhnya. Dan sekarang ia tengah berdiri di ambang jendela. Mantelnya berkibar-kibar terkena terpaan angin yang berasal dari heli di depan jendela kamarnya. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah _revolver. _

Pasukan khusus bergegas masuk dengan senjata siap terarah pada sang tawanan, bersiap kalau-kalau ia melakukan perlawanan.

Orochimaru kemudian berbalik menatap penangkapnya. Wajah jahatnya menyeringai, sebelum akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti orang gila. Sama sekali tidak ada yang menyangka kalau detik berikutnya ia mengangkat _revolver-_nya, bukan ke arah para penangkapnya, melainkan ke pelipisnya sendiri.

--

Dan malam itu… di mansion Orochimaru, tragedi yang menimpa Negara Hi akan segera diakhiri.

Beriringan dengan deru helikopter…

* * *

_**Hua~~ apa-apaan ini???!!! Saya gak ngerti soal militer-militeran dan pesawat-pesawatan. Sok teu banget, yak! Fufufufu... XD Udah ngeliat 'pearl harbour' ama 'Independence day' masih aja gak ngerti gimana nuanginnya dalam kata-kata. =.=' gomen kalau mengecewakan...**_

_**Dan gomen juga yang udah penasaran dengan GenShizu-nya... Aku juga kangen sama mereka... Yang udah review, makasih.. pisan! ^_^**_

**_-digaplok- Katanya mau ujian, malah ngupdate fic! Gimana sih!!_**


	7. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi

Warning : AU dan ngaco!

**

* * *

**

_**Shizune Shiranui's Point of View  
**_

**

* * *

**

Aku sudah tidak ingat lagi kapan terakhir kali benar-benar menikmati sinar matahari. Awan hitam terus membumbung menutupi langit di atas kami selama beberapa hari ini, membawa aroma darah dan kematian. Suara tembakan, ledakan dan teriakan kesakitan orang-orang yang semakin kerap tidak lagi menjadi hal yang aneh bagi kami.

Kini markas IRC tak ubahnya seperti kamp pengungsian. Bukan lagi hanya tentara Hi dan OPD yang berdatangan, tetapi juga penduduk sipil yang terpaksa mengungsi karena desa mereka diluluh lantakkan pihak musuh selama dua hari belakangan. Jumlah mereka semakin lama semakin banyak—terlebih yang terluka—sehingga para petugas medis nyaris tidak punya waktu untuk beristirahat. Belum lagi setiap serangan tak terduga dari tentara agresor yang terus menerus datang, yang mengakibatkan beberapa diantara kami terluka. Tetapi sejauh ini pasukan bantuan yang diturunkan selalu bisa memukul mundur mereka.

Sepertinya desas-desus yang beredar bahwa desakan dari Dewan Keamanan OPD telah membuat pasukan Oto semakin nekat dan beringas benar adanya. Dan ini nampaknya menambah kekhawatiran para pengungsi yang kebanyakan adalah para wanita dan anak-anak.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi!" Itachi Uchiha, selaku pemegang komando utama di markas kami, memberikan pengumuman pada para pengungsi yang cemas pagi itu sebelum matahari benar-benar terbit. Lingkar-lingkar hitam terpeta jelas di bawah matanya dan wajahnya tampak menggelap karena asap peperangan. Meski begitu sorot matanya memancarkan harapan yang kemudian ditularkannya pada orang-orang di sana. Punggung mereka langsung menegak dan mendengarkan.

"Musuh sudah berhasil dikalahkan—" terdengar sorakan suka cita dari para pengungsi dan petugas nonmiliter. Uchiha tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi orang-orang itu sebelum kembali melanjutkan setelah sorakan mereda. "—dan kami baru saja mendapatkan kabar, pasukan bantuan dari pusat akan segera tiba dan membawa kalian ke tempat yang lebih aman."

Dan benar saja, bahkan kami tidak perlu menunggu teralu lama. Menjelang siang, truk-truk militer yang akan membawa kami pergi tiba di markas IRC.

Kami mulai mengangkuti semua pengungsi yang sebagian besar dari mereka adalah wanita dan anak-anak ke dalam truk, kemudian para serdadu yang terluka di truk berikutnya. Ini agak menyulitkan mengingat luka-luka mereka yang cukup parah dan beberapa malah sudah infeksi.

"Apa mereka tidak apa-apa berdesak-desakan seperti itu?" Sakura memandang truk-truk itu dengan tatapan khawatir. Kami baru saja menaikkan Yamato yang belum sepenuhnya pulih ke atas truk, mendudukkannya di antara dua serdadu lain yang juga sedang terluka.

"Ini satu-satunya kesempatan agar kita bisa cepat keluar dari tempat ini, Sakura. Apa boleh buat," ujarku menenangkannya, padahal aku juga mencemaskan mereka.

Dua orang tentara OPD—Komandan Itachi Uchiha dan seorang tentara bernama Deidara—mendekat memapah seseorang berseragam pilot yang kami kenali sebagai pilot OPD yang pesawatnya terjatuh tidak jauh dari markas kami dua hari yang lalu. Pilot itu mengalami retak pada tulang keringnya saat pendaratan darurat dengan parasutnya—sepertinya ia tersangkut di pohon atau semacamnya—dan beberapa luka gores yang tidak terlalu parah di wajahnya.

"Hati-hati, Sasuke," Komandan Uchiha berkata saat membantu pilot itu naik ke truk.

Pilot itu mengernyit seperti menahan sakit. "Aku tahu," gerutunya.

"Dia yang terakhir," beritahu Itachi setelah pilot itu duduk dengan sangat tidak nyaman di tempat sempit yang tersisa. "Mereka akan membawa kalian ke Konoha, di sana sudah dipastikan aman oleh OPD. Deidara dan beberapa tentara kami yang lain akan mengawal, jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir."

Aku, Sakura dan beberapa petugas medis yang ada di sana mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah. Kalian bersiaplah berangkat. Deidara," ia menoleh pada salah satu anak buahnya yang rambut pirangnya sudah kepanjangan untuk ukuran seorang serdadu di sebelahnya, "Segera melapor ke markas pusat di Konoha kalau kalian sudah sampai."

"Siap!" sahut Deidara sigap, kemudian berbalik pergi untuk bergabung dengan beberapa tentara lain yang akan mengawal rombongan pengungsi ke Konoha. Sepertinya dialah yang akan memegang komando di pasukan kecil itu.

"Medis yang sudah ditunjuk, silakan ikut aku!" perintah Itachi, dan beberapa di antara kami—yang kesemuanya adalah para medis pria—langsung memisahkan diri dan mengikuti Komandan Uchiha. Mereka akan ikut dalam operasi _penyelamatan _ke wilayah Selatan Hi, tempat di mana pasukan Genma dikabarkan sedang terjebak.

"Kau tidak mencoba bicara dengannya, Shizune?" tanya Sakura setelah mereka semua pergi. "Membujuknya supaya kau bisa ikut."

"Tidak," sahutku pelan seraya menggelengkan kepala. "Mereka bilang itu sangat berbahaya. Lagipula mereka sudah memilih yang benar-benar mampu."

"Mengapa?" desaknya, "Bukan karena Kakashi yang bilang seperti itu padamu, kan? Oh, Shizu... jangan karena itu kau jadi menyerah begitu..."

Aku menunduk sementara ingatanku kembali melayang pada malam itu, saat aku bicara pada Kakashi. Dan aku sudah memikirkannya masak-masak sejak saat itu.

_-_

_-_

"_Aku tidak peduli keselamatanku!" Aku melompat berdiri, mengabaikan cangkir kopiku yang terjatuh dan tumpah ke tanah.  
_

"_Tapi aku peduli!" sergahnya, mendongak menatapku. "Aku peduli, Shizune," ulangnya lebih pelan. "Kumohon jangan menempatkan dirimu dalam bahaya. Maafkan aku. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengizinkanmu—"_

"_Kau tidak berhak melarangku, Kakashi!" jeritku. "Kau bukan siapa-siapaku!"_

_Wajahnya memucat dan ia memalingkan wajahnya, tidak berkata apa-apa lagi._

"_Kau tidak mengerti..." bisikku, air mataku meleleh. "Ini tentang Genma. Ini tentang suamiku..."_

_Keheningan menyusup di antara kami selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Kakashi kembali bersuara lirih, "Justru karena ini menyangkut Genma, aku takut kau jadi nekat. Kita tidak tahu situasinya seperti apa di sana. Apa kau tidak berpikir, apa yang akan dikatakan suamimu seandainya ia melihatmu menerjang bahaya demi dirinya?"_

-

-

Kakashi benar, tidak seharusnya aku melempar diriku dalam bahaya. Selama ini aku tidak memikirkannya. Hatiku terlalu dikuasai perasaan takut dan cemas sehingga mencegahku untuk bisa berpikir jernih. Tapi bukan berarti aku menyesali telah menjadi relawan di sini. Ini adalah bentuk perjuanganku. Dan setidaknya dengan begini aku sudah tahu kalau ada kemungkinan Genma masih selamat.

"Aku tidak menyerah, Sakura," ujarku sambil mengangkat kepalaku menatapnya. "Tidak akan pernah. Aku yakin Genma akan pulang, dia sudah berjanji padaku. Dan aku juga sudah bersumpah akan menjaga diriku dan menunggunya pulang."

"Shizune..." Sakura memberiku tatapan prihatin.

"Lagipula masih banyak yang harus kita lakukan di Konoha. Kita juga harus berjuang, seperti prajurit-prajurit itu!" Aku tersenyum, berusaha memompakan semangat pada sahabatku—juga pada diriku sendiri.

Sakura membalas senyumku, lalu menepuk lenganku. "Yah, kau benar."

"Semua petugas diharap naik ke truk. Kita akan segera berangkat!" seru Deidara.

Aku dan Sakura kemudian berpisah untuk naik ke truk yang berbeda. Aku berbalik menuju truk yang mengangkut para pengungsi sementara Sakura dan beberapa yang lain naik ke truk bersama para tentara yang terluka. Tak lama kemudian satu per satu truk mulai berangkat. Truk kami yang terakhir.

"Tidak ada yang ketinggalan?" Sasori, tentara OPD yang mengawal truk yang kunaiki, memastikan sekali lagi.

"Sudah lengkap semua," sahutku yang duduk paling dekat dengannya di pinggir. Aku menaikkan posisi anak perempuan kecil yang duduk di pangkuanku agar lebih mantap, membiarkannya bersandar padaku.

Mesin truk mulai dinyalakan. Sasori bersama seorang tentara lagi, Hidan, naik dan duduk di pintu. Senjata mereka siap di tangan.

"Shizune!" aku mendengar suara seseorang memanggilku dari arah markas.

Serta merta aku menoleh, melongok keluar dan mendapati seorang serdadu berambut keperakan berlari-lari kecil mendekati truk kami. Senjata sudah siap tersampir di bahunya.

"Kakashi?" sahutku agak terkejut.

"Ada apa, Hatake?" Hidan menanyainya saat ia sudah sampai di belakang truk, sedikit terengah. "Kami sudah mau berangkat."

"Sebentar. Aku ada perlu dengan temanku," sahutnya, kemudian beralih menatapku yang kebingungan. "Shizune, dengarkan aku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf soal malam itu." Aku bisa melihat ada penyesalan dalam sorot matanya saat menatapku. "Kau benar. Aku tidak punya hak melarang—"

"Jangan meminta maaf, Kakashi," selaku segera, "Kau tidak salah. Yang kau katakan benar semuanya."

"Tapi—"

"Aku sudah memikirkannya masak-masak, Kakashi," potongku lagi sambil melempar senyum padanya, "Aku akan menunggunya di Konoha."

Truk kami mulai bergerak perlahan. Kakashi mengikuti kami, menatapku dari atas bahu Sasori.

"Shizune, aku pasti akan membawanya pulang," aku mendengarnya berkata, dan aku langsung terhenyak.

"Kakashi..." tenggorokanku rasanya seperti tercekat.

Kata-kata Sakura beberapa hari sebelumnya kembali bergaung di telingaku sementara aku menatapnya mengejar truk kami.

"_Kakashi sangat menyukaimu, Shizune. Aku bahkan berani bilang kalau dia sangat mencintaimu. Sudah lama sekali, bahkan sebelum kau bertemu Genma. Tapi dia terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya padamu."_

"Aku berjanji akan membawa Genma pulang dengan selamat ke Konoha!" serunya mengatasi deru mesin truk yang meraung-raung hanya untuk meyakinkanku.

_Cukup!_

"Aku akan menemukannya. Percaya padaku, Shizune. Aku akan membawanya kembali padamu dengan selamat!"

_Sudah cukup, Kakashi..._

Ia berhenti, tapi tatapannya masih mengkuti sementara truk kami melaju semakin menjauhi markas, menjauhinya, lalu berbelok memasuki hutan.

"Dia pria baik," Sasori berkomentar.

"Pria malang," sambung Hidan sambil menghembuskan napas keras.

"Orang baik selalu bernasib malang," Sasori terkekeh sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia kekasihmu, eh, Shiranui?" Hidan menanyaiku, tapi aku tidak begitu memperhatikannya.

"Idiot! Shiranui sudah bersuami!"

Sudut-sudut bibirku tertarik membentuk senyum sedih. Aku tidak pernah merasa menyesal seperti sekarang ini, saat aku menyadari bahwa aku telah melukai hati teman baikku sedemikian dalam. Pria yang kusayangi seperti saudara yang tidak pernah kumiliki.

_Seharusnya kau tidak perlu menjanjikan apa-apa padaku, Kakashi. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu memedulikanku lagi kalau itu hanya akan menyakitimu lebih dalam lagi__._

"Ya, memang. Dia memang pria baik. Sangat baik..."

_Maaf..._

-

-

Perlu waktu sehari semalam sampai akhirnya kami sampai di tanah kelahiranku, Konoha. Tempat itu sudah banyak berubah sejak aku meninggalkannya untuk bergabung dalam tim relawan IRC berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Desa itu sudah mulai dibangun kembali, meskipun baru beberapa. Puing-puing bangunan yang hancur masih bertebaran di sana-sini. Para penduduk sipil yang mengungsi juga telah kembali. Rumah sakit Konoha yang tadinya digunakan sebagai markas IRC sekarang sudah mulai berfungsi seperti sedia kala.

Tuhan... aku benar-benar merindukan tempat ini...

Ayame menyambut kami dengan gembira saat kami tiba. Sahabatku itu menawari aku dan Sakura tinggal sementara di tempatnya sebelum tempat tinggal kami semula diperbaiki. Apartemen yang kutempati bersama suamiku sebenarnya tidak rusak terlalu parah, tapi masih tidak layak tinggal.

"Aku benar-benar senang kalian selamat." Ayame menggenggam tanganku dan Sakura erat, tersenyum lega pada kami. Mata hitamnya berkilau oleh air mata. Sore itu kami berkumpul di rumahnya setelah kami membantu membawa mereka yang terluka ke rumah sakit dan bertahan di sana seharian. "Selama ini aku mencemaskan kalian."

"Kami tidak apa-apa," kata Sakura menenangkan, "Prajurit-prajurit itu melindungi kami sepanjang hari."

Ayame mengangguk. "Syukurlah Yamato juga sudah kembali dengan selamat..."

"Ya... Kakashi juga. Dia akan kembali kalau semuanya sudah beres."

"Baguslah, baguslah..." Air matanya mengalir penuh syukur. "Aku kira aku tidak akan pernah bertemu kalian semua lagi."

Saat itu Akira, anak laki-laki Ayame yang berusia empat tahun, berlari-lari masuk sambil membawa mainan yang sudah usang. Ayame langsung melepaskan tanganku dan Sakura untuk menyambutnya. "Ah, Akira, sayang... ayo, ucapkan salam pada Bibi Sakura dan Bibi Shizune. Masih ingat mereka, kan?"

"Akira... sudah besar rupanya sekarang..." kuulurkan tanganku untuk membelai rambut cokelatnya yang persis seperti milik ayahnya. Bukan hanya rambut, wajahnya, mata, hidung, semuanya... persis seperti Raidou.

Akira tersenyum malu-malu, lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dada ibunya. Ayame tertawa kecil sambil memeluk putranya lembut.

"Hei, Raidou cilik! Ayo main sama Bibi Sakura!" Sakura mengambil alih balita itu dari pelukan ibunya. Awalnya Akira masih malu-malu, tapi kemudian ia mengikuti ajakan Sakura bermain. Agaknya ia masih sedikit mengingat kami.

Aku dan Ayame tertawa-tawa melihat mereka bermain berdua.

"Akira semakin mirip Raidou saja, ya..." komentarku.

"Hmm..." Ayame mengangguk setuju.

Kami kemudian terdiam agak lama.

"Shizune... Apa... Apa kau mendengar kabar dari Raidou?" Ayame memecah keheningan di antara kami. Mata hitamnya menatapku penuh harap.

Aku menghela napas. Aku tahu ia akan bertanya seperti itu pada akhirnya. Dengan menyesal aku menggelengkan kepala. "Aku juga tidak mendapat kabar dari Genma, Aya. Kakashi memberitahuku kalau pasukannya terpisah dari pasukan Genma dan Raidou berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Sekarang mereka sedang mencoba mencari jejaknya."

"T-Tapi mereka masih selamat, kan?" Ayame terlihat takut, dan aku mengerti apa yang ia rasakan. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Kita berdoa saja, Aya..." aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk merangkulnya. "Ada satu kabar lagi, tentang Aoba."

Ayame mengangkat kepalanya cepat dan menatapku takut. "Aoba? Dia kenapa? Dia tidak..."

Aku menggelengkan kepala dan ia langsung tahu apa yang akan kukatakan. "Dia... dia gugur dalam peperangan."

"Ooh, tidak... Aoba..." Ayame memekapkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya. Sekali lagi aku merengkuh bahu sahabatku dan membiarkannya menumpahkan kedukaannya di bahuku. Akira yang telah melihat ibunya menangis langsung berlari menghampiri. Ayame melepaskan diri dariku lalu memeluk putranya sementara Akira melingkarkan lengan kecilnya ke leher ibunya. Balita itu ikut menangis, meskipun tidak sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang ditangisinya.

Dulu sekali, sebelum Ayame memutuskan untuk menerima pinangan Raidou, ia dan Aoba sempat sangat dekat. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana sebenarnya hubungan mereka, hanya teman atau lebih dari itu. Wajar saja kalau Ayame merasa sangat terpukul dengan gugurnya pria itu.

Tapi ia tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa terlalu lama berlarut-larut dalam duka. Banyak yang harus kami kerjakan untuk desa ini. Aku dan Sakura kerap melewatkan waktu kami seharian di rumah sakit, sementara Ayame membantu menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka yang bekerja membangun kembali bangunan-bangunan yang rusak. Waktu kami benar-benar tersita, tapi bukan berarti kami tidak memasang telinga, mencari tahu tentang prajurit-prajurit yang belum kembali dengan harapan akan mendengar kabar tentang pasukan Genma dan Raidou.

Sampai saat ini, kami harus menelan kekecewaan atas nihilnya berita mengenai mereka. Belum ada berita pasti, bahkan pihak OPD pun masih belum memberikan kepastian apakah pasukan yang dipimpin suamiku masih bertahan atau tidak. Semakin hari, rasanya harapan itu semakin kecil saja. Dan bukan hanya kami yang merasakannya, perasaan tegang harap-harap cemas setiap saat. Tapi juga seluruh penduduk desa yang anggota keluarganya masih belum kembali dari peperangan.

Sampai siang itu.

Saat itu aku mendengar mereka sudah mendapatkan laporan dari pasukan yang mencari di wilayah Selatan negara Hi, tempat dimana pasukan suamiku dikabarkan berada. Setelah pekerjaanku di rumah sakit selesai, aku langsung menuju ke markas OPD. Ternyata bukan hanya aku saja, tempat itu dipenuhi oleh orang-orang desa. Hatiku mencelos ketika mendapati ekspresi di wajah mereka semua. Gelap, muram, bahkan tidak sedikit yang banjir air mata.

Jantungku mulai berdegup kencang sementara darah rasanya terkuras dari wajahku. Perasaan takut itu datang lagi.

"...mereka sudah menemukannya. Katanya pasukan itu dihabisi—" terdengar salah seorang dari mereka berkata. "...tidak ada yang selamat..."

Udara seakan tersedot habis di sekelilingku. Dadaku sesak luar biasa dan kepalaku serasa berputar. _Mereka dihabisi... tidak ada yang selamat, katanya... Oh, Tuhan..._

Aku mencengkeram dinding supaya tidak limbung, sementara cairan panas tumpah dari kedua mataku membanjir di wajahku tanpa aku bisa mencegahnya lagi.

_Genma... Genmaku... Benarkah kau sudah pergi? _

Aku jatuh terduduk di tanah berdebu, tapi aku tidak peduli. Hatiku terlalu sakit untuk memedulikan apa pun saat itu.

_Bohong, kan? Kau sudah janji akan pulang, Genma... Kenapa...??_

Entah berapa lama aku menangis di sana, aku tidak begitu ingat. Dan apa yang kulakukan setelah itu pun aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas, saat aku benar-benar tersadar, aku mendapati diriku berdiri mematung di depan apartemen lama kami. Tempat itu belum tersentuh pembangunan kembali. Puing-puing bangunan masih teronggok begitu saja di jalan. Sisi atap gedung itu dan beberapa bagiannya hancur, meskipun tidak sepenuhnya rata dengan tanah seperti beberapa bangunan-bangunan di sekitarnya.

Aku memandang kosong bangunan itu. Bangunan yang sudah menjadi saksi kebersamaanku yang singkat dengan Genma.

Kakiku membawaku masuk ke dalam. Puing-puing yang berserakan sama sekali tidak kupedulikan. Aku mendorong minggir potongan beton, menyingkirkan balok-balok kayu dan perabot-perabot rusak sampai akhirnya aku sampai di depan pintu yang kukenali sebagai pintu apartemen kami. Plat nama _'Shiranui' _masih tertempel di dindingnya yang nyaris hancur. Kudorong pintu itu membuka. Aku ingat aku tidak menguncinya saat aku pergi meninggalkan Konoha.

Ruangan itu nyaris sama seperti yang kuingat saat terakhir kali aku melihatnya, kecuali plafonnya yang hampir runtuh dan debu serta pecahan kaca dari jendela dan perabot yang berserakan di lantai. Ruang tengah, dapur, ruang makan, kamar mandi, semuanya masih sama. Juga kamar kami yang menghadap ke jalan.

Sinar matahari senja yang berwarna jingga masuk melalui jendela yang kacanya pecah, menerangi kamar mungil itu. Tirainya yang sudah kusam dan miring melambai tertiup angin sore. Mataku mulai basah saat aku melempar pandang berkeliling, memandangi perabot yang dilapisi debu tebal itu dengan perasaan rindu. Lemari itu masih ada di sana, bahkan isinya pun masih utuh. Aku menemukan foto pernikahanku dan Genma yang terselip di antara tumpukan pakaian lama.

_Genma-ku yang tampan sedang tersenyum, sementara aku memeluk lengannya. Aku selalu terlihat seperti gadis kecil setiap kali berdiri di sampingmu, kan?_

Aku melangkah mendekati ranjang tak jauh dari jendela yang nyaris hancur. Pagar pembatas di balkon mungil di sana sudah tidak ada di tempatnya, bahkan lantainya pun sebagian sudah runtuh ke bawah. Dan seperti semua perabot di ruangan itu, ranjang kami pun dilapisi debu tebal dan sudah tergeser dari tempatnya semula. Bantal dan seprainya sudah terserak ke lantai.

Aku mengambil salah satu bantal dari lantai, kemudian duduk di atas ranjang. Bunyi derit terdengar samar saat berat tubuhku menumpu pada ranjang yang terbilang mungil untuk dua orang itu. Kupeluk bantal itu di dadaku. Samar, namun aku nyaris masih bisa menghirup aroma suamiku di sana.

Kamar ini... Tempat yang paling sering kami gunakan untuk melewatkan waktu bersama.

-

-

"_Shizune?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Kau.. ingin memiliki berapa anak?"_

_Aku tidak tahan tidak tersenyum mendengar pertanyaannya. Setelah selesai merapikan bantal, aku berpaling untuk menatap suamiku yang sedang berdiri memunggungiku di depan lemari, mengambil kaus hijau army di tumpukkan pakaian yang sudah kusetrikakan untuknya. Genma hanya mengenakan celana panjang militernya yang biasa dan rambutnya yang cokelat muda masih terlihat basah setelah mandi, menempel di tengkuknya, mengalirkan setitik air ke punggungnya yang terbuka._

"_Hmm..." aku pura-pura berpikir. Sebenarnya ini bukanlah topik yang jarang kami bahas setelah kami menikah dua hari yang lalu. Terlebih dengan kehamilan Ayame, membuat kami semakin bersemangat membicarakannya. "Mungkin tiga?"_

"_Aku ingin sebelas!" cetus Genma seenaknya. Wajahnya yang tampan itu menyeringai geli—mungkin karena melihat ekspresi kaget di wajahku. Aku tidak menyalahkannya kalaupun ia tertawa. Tampangku memang aneh kalau sedang terkejut, teman-temanku yang bilang seperti itu. "Dari dulu aku ingin punya tim sepakbolaku sendiri," lanjutnya sambil terkekeh._

"_Dasar!" tukasku geli. "Seenaknya saja memutuskan. Kan aku yang melahirkan."_

_Genma hanya tertawa. Kemudian mulai memakai kausnya melewati kepalanya. Kaus itu tampak pas di tubuhnya yang tegap. Otot-otot lengannya menyembul dari bawah lengan kausnya. Rasanya aku tidak akan pernah puas mengagumi tubuh suamiku._

"_Suka dengan yang kau lihat, Honey?" Genma tersenyum menggoda._

_Buru-buru aku berpaling dengan wajah panas. Entah mengapa aku masih malu saja setiap kali ia tersenyum seperti itu padaku—atau menangkap basah aku sedang memperhatikannya. Menggerutu sambil pura-pura cemberut, aku kemudian berjalan menuju jendela, membukanya lebar-lebar supaya udara segar pagi hari bisa masuk. _

_Suara-suara khas pagi hari yang terdengar nyaman di telinga langsung memenuhi kamar kami. Beberapa orang tetangga kebetulan lewat di bawah jendela kami. Aku melambai, menyerukan selamat pagi yang dibalas dengan ramah oleh mereka. Benar-benar lingkungan yang menyenangkan, pikirku. Aku membuat catatan imajiner di kepala untuk mengucapkan terimakasih pada Ayame dan Sakura yang telah memilihkan apartemen ini untuk kami—karena aku dan Genma sama-sama tidak pandai dalam hal ini._

_Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan sepasang tangan kuat melingkar di pinggangku, memelukku dari belakang. Punggungku yang menempel di tubuhnya terasa hangat, nyaman. Rasanya aku tidak tahan tidak tersenyum, terlebih ketika aroma bersih yang menguar dari tubuhnya menerpa indera penciumanku, juga napasnya yang terasa hangat di leherku ketika bibirnya menyentuhku di sana. Kuletakkan tanganku di atas tangannya, menyisipkan jemariku di antara sela-sela jarinya. Cincin kami beradu._

"_Hmm... sepertinya tiga juga ide bagus," bisiknya di telingaku. "Coba kupikir... Hm..." ia berhenti, masih sambil memelukku. Aku diam saja, menunggunya bicara sambil menikmati pelukannya. "Kalau anak pertama kita laki-laki, dia akan bisa melindungi adik-adiknya, jadi kakak yang baik. Dia akan tampan sepertiku—" aku tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Genma memang tampan, tapi sepertinya baru kali ini ia menyebut-nyebut soal itu secara langsung. Kukira ia tidak menyadari daya tariknya sendiri, "—dan pemberani. Prajurit—kalau dia ingin—yang pemberani. Calon jenderal besar..."_

"_Hmm..." desahku sambil mengangguk setuju. "Kalau perempuan?"_

"_Dia akan cantik sepertimu, Shizu.." bisiknya lembut, "Dia akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang bijak, bisa membimbing saudara-saudaranya dan bisa menjaga kita kalau kita sudah tua nanti. Dokter wanita yang hebat... kedengarannya sangat bagus, kan?"_

"_Ya," sahutku sambil tersenyum. "Rasanya sudah tidak sabar..."_

_Kami sama-sama terdiam selama beberapa saat. Aku memejamkan mataku, merasakan napas Genma yang hangat di sela-sela rambutku sebelum kemudian merunduk dan mencium pipiku. Sebelah tangannya yang tadinya melingkar di pinggangku perlahan turun, mengusap lembut perutku yang masih rata._

"_Menurutmu... apakah sudah?" tanyanya penuh ingin tahu._

"_Kita baru dua hari menikah, Genma..." sahutku sambil tertawa kecil. "Prosesnya tidak secepat itu."_

"_Tapi mungkin saja... apalagi kau begitu agresif—ouch!"_

_Mengingat semalam—dan malam sebelumnya—membuat wajahku serta merta memanas. Aku mencubit lengannya kuat-kuat, memprotes. Genma mengaduh, tetapi tidak menghiraukan protesku, malah memelukku semakin erat sambil tertawa-tawa, menggelitikku sampai akhirnya aku pun ikut tertawa dalam pelukannya. Sejengkel apa pun, rasanya aku tidak bisa marah pada suamiku. Kemudian ia memutar tubuhku supaya kami berhadapan dan aku mengalungkan lenganku ke lehernya, menyusupkan jemariku ke rambutnya yang basah ketika ia menciumku dalam._

"_Ehem!" terdengar suara dari bawah jendela kami._

_Kami saling melepaskan diri, kemudian melongok ke bawah untuk melihat siapa yang menginterupsi. Ternyata Kakashi._

"_Yo, Kakashi!"_

"_Selamat Pagi, Kakashi..." sapaku agak malu._

"_Yo! Pagi!" balas Kakashi sambil mengangkat tangan ke pelipisnya, melambai ringan. _

"_Ada apa datang pagi-pagi begini, hm?" tanya Genma._

"_Kau tugas memimpin apel hari ini. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan," sahut Kakashi dengan suara bosan._

_Genma mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ekspresinya agak bingung. "Hei, aku sudah ambil cuti beberapa hari. Seharusnya ada yang menggantikanku."_

"_Oh!" Kakashi terlihat menghela napasnya keras-keras, lalu membenamkan kedua tangannya di saku. Sejenak ia tampak berpikir. "Aku pasti tidak melihat pengumumannya," ujarnya berkilah._

"_Kau terlalu sibuk membaca novelmu itu sih, Kakashi!" seru suamiku sambil terkekeh. _

_Kakashi tidak membalas, hanya mengangkat bahu sebelum berbalik dan melenggang pergi._

"_Kenapa dia?" tanyaku terheran. Kakashi tidak biasanya seperti itu. Setahuku ia orang yang disiplin dan kurasa ia tidak akan lupa Genma mengambil cuti. "Sepertinya suasana hatinya sedang tidak ba—Kyaaa!!"_

_Aku memekik kaget karena tiba-tiba saja Genma menyusupkan lengannya yang kuat ke bawah lututku dan mengangkat tubuhku dengan begitu mudah dalam gendongannya seakan aku ini anak kecil. Refleks aku mengalungkan lengan ke lehernya untuk berpegangan._

"_Genma! Turunkan aku!!" pekikku. "Kau mau apa?"_

"_Um... kalau tidak salah tadi kau bilang sudah tidak sabar, kan?" godanya. Mata cokelatnya berkilat nakal._

"_Eh??" Wajahku memanas lagi._

_Genma membawaku masuk dan menurunkanku di atas ranjang yang baru saja kubereskan. Sebelum aku sempat berkata apa-apa lagi untuk memprotesnya, bibirnya sudah menemukan bibirku dan aku langsung lebur dalam kehangatan dekapannya saat itu juga. Tubuhku tak mampu memprotes lagi. Sentuhannya membuatku lupa segalanya. Saat itu di kepalaku hanya ada dia. Dia, suamiku._

_Genma..._

-

-

Kumencengkeram bantal itu lebih erat ke dadaku yang berdecit menyakitkan. Aku menangis lagi di sana. Miris.

-

-

_**Di Selatan Hi**_

Sudah dua hari berlalu setelah mereka berangkat dari markas dan mulai menyisir wilayah Selatan Hi. Belum ada satu pun mereka menemukan tanda-tanda pasukan yang dipimpin Komandan Shiranui di sana. Mereka hanya mendapati reruntuhan bangunan dan atau bekas ledakan di beberapa tempat. Tapi tempat itu bersih.

Mereka baru mendapatkan titik terang saat sudah mendekati wilayah pantai, di mana mereka mendapati puing-puing yang lain. Juga gorong-gorong yang pastilah tadinya menjadi tempat persembunyian. Tempat itu berbau seperti mesiu bercampur darah. Mengerikan. Seperti tempat pembantaian saja—dan tampaknya memang seperti itu.

Pasukan bantuan dari OPD yang sampai di tempat itu terlebih dulu sudah mengumpulkan beberapa tubuh yang jelas sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Beberapa malah sudah tidak utuh dan dalam kondisi sangat mengenaskan akibat terkena meriam atau granat. Sebagian besar dari mereka berseragam militer Hi.

Kakashi berpaling miris saat mendapati tubuh salah satu serdadu yang dikenalinya sebagai anak buah Genma di antara tubuh-tubuh lain yang sudah ditutupi terpal, dengan luka bakar parah di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Oh, Tuhan... Jadi pasukan Genma benar-benar ada di sini..."

Kakashi mulai memeriksa tubu-tubuh lain, berharap tidak akan menemukan tubuh sang komandan di antara mereka. Hatinya mencelos setiap kali menemukan wajah-wajah yang dikenalnya, tapi ia tidak menemukan Genma maupun Raidou di sana.

"Iruka, kau tidak apa?" tegurnya pada salah seorang anak buahnya yang terpekur di sisi jenazah Mizuki.

Serdadu bernama Iruka itu menoleh. "Tidak apa. Maaf, Komandan."

Kakashi bisa melihat wajahnya pucat pasi dan matanya agak merah. Ia mengerti, Mizuki adalah teman baik Iruka di barak Konoha.

"Pergilah periksa bagian Barat tempat ini," perintahnya. "Izumo! Kotetsu! Kalian juga pergi! Hati-hati dengan ranjau."

"Baik!"

Dan ketiga serdadu itu pun pergi dari sana untuk menuju bagian Barat, bergabung dengan beberapa pasukan OPD yang juga sedang menyisir tempat itu.

Beberapa saat, Kakashi mengawasi ketika para medis yang dibawanya bersama beberapa pasukan OPD mulai membungkus tubuh-tubuh itu. Sebelum ia berbalik untuk turun dan memeriksa gorong-gorong. Selongsong peluru bertebaran di lantainya dan beberapa bagian dindingnya dipenuhi bercak darah.

"Ada yang kau temukan di sana, Hatake?"

Kakashi mendongak. Itachi Uchiha sedang berjongkok di mulut gorong-gorong, mengawasinya.

"Um... tidak juga," sahut Kakashi. Ia mengambil salah satu butir peluru dari tanah dan menunjukkannya pada Itachi. "Hanya ini."

Itachi menghela napasnya, terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Aneh... Mereka tidak menemukan tubuh Komandan Shiranui di sini. Juga beberapa anak buahnya yang lain. Kau punya ide mereka pergi ke mana?"

"Tidak." Kakashi menghembuskan napas keras, lalu melempar pandang berkeliling. "Kalau melihat keadaannya sepertinya tidak mungkin mereka pergi. Kecuali..."

"Ya," Itachi mengangguk, "Kecuali kalau mereka _dibawa _pergi dan dijadikan sandera. Sepertinya pikiran kita sama, eh? Oto keparat! Sebenarnya kemana orang-orang kita dibawa pergi?" Ia kemudian berdiri dan beranjak dari sana.

Setelah Itachi pergi, Kakashi sekali lagi memandang berkeliling. Dan pandangannya terhenti di satu titik di dekat onggokan peluru bekas. Ia mendekat, mendapati secarik kertas yang sudah kusut dan menguning. Ia mengambilnya dan hatinya sekali lagi mencelos.

Itu bukan kertas biasa, melainkan secarik foto seorang wanita muda yang sedang tersenyum dalam seragam perawatnya. Shizune. Digenggamnya foto yang sudah menguning itu dalam tangannya.

_Genma... Kau benar-benar pernah berada di sini. Tapi di mana kau sekarang?_

_-_

_-_

TBC...

-

-

* * *

**_Karena beberapa pertimbangan, saya pindahkan tulisan ini ke rate-M. Maaf yah, kalau-kalau gak sesuai.. ^^_**


	8. Chapter 5

_**Warning : Kekerasan**_

* * *

**Genma Shiranui**

* * *

Panas... Seluruh tubuhku terasa berat dan sakit seperti ditusuk-tusuk.

Lamat-lamat, aku bisa mendengar suara-suara di sekelilingku. Suara ledakan senjata, jeritan, kemudian suara orang tertawa. Dan suara seseorang yang memanggilku,

"Genma! Genma!"

_Siapa?_

Seseorang menampar wajahku keras.

"Ugh..." rintihan pelan keluar dari mulutku. Rasa sakit itu kian nyata, membuat kepalaku serasa berputar.

"Genma, kau sudah sadar?"

_Raidou?_

Aku terbatuk, menyemburkan pasir panas yang ada di bawahku. _Pasir? _Ya, tanganku juga merasakan pasir.

_Di mana ini?_

"Genma!"

Seseorang mencengkeram bahuku, membantuku bangun. Pandanganku masih buram, terlebih harus beradaptasi dengan penerangan di lorong yang gelap ini. Ya, sebuah lorong. Dengan dinding batu... dan bau anyir darah bercampur mesiu yang menguar di udara.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain, dan melihat sahabat baikku balas menatapku dengan raut cemas di wajahnya yang sudah menggelap akibat asap peperangan.

"Raidou? Di mana kita? Apa yang terjadi?"

Aku kembali mengedarkan pandanganku yang sudah lebih jelas. Dan kengerian merasukiku saat melihat apa yang ada di sekelilingku. Bercak darah di mana-mana, rantai-rantai belenggu besi berserakan di antara kaki-kaki manusia. Aku pasti mengira mereka semua sudah mati seandainya saja dada mereka tidak bergerak naik turun. Mata mereka terbuka dalam tatapan kosong, luka-luka mengerikan menganga di sekujur tubuh.

Terkejut dengan apa yang kusaksikan di sekelilingku, aku menegakkan tubuhku, menarik tubuhku menjauh. Tapi sesuatu menahan kakiku. Kakiku terbelenggu.

"Oh—_shit! _Tempat apa ini, Raidou!" desisku dengan napas memburu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Genma," jawab Raidou suram. "Kami dibawa ke sini dengan mata tertutup. Dan kau... dalam keadaan tidak sadar—"

Rasa nyeri menyerang kepalaku. Ya, aku ingat itu. _Keparat _itu telah memukul kepalaku sampai pingsan, setelah sebelumnya memukuliku. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang lengket di belakang kepalaku saat kuraba bagian itu. Darah.. sudah mengering. _Bangsat!_

"...Tapi aku punya dugaan. Ini sudah masuk wilayah Kaze," Raidou melanjutkan.

"Kaze?!"

_Damn it! Sudah berapa lama aku pingsan sebenarnya?_

Mengabaikan rasa sakit yang membakar tubuhku, juga luka tembak di lenganku, aku beringsut mendekati Raidou. "Lalu dimana yang lain?"

Ekspresi wajah Raidou membuatku bingung. Ia menyeringai—bukan seringai yang kukenal darinya selama ini. "Kau tidak lihat, Genma? Mereka ada di sini." Pandangannya menyapu tempat itu.

Jantungku berdegup keras begitu aku menyadarinya saat aku mengikuti arah pandangnya. Mereka—orang-orang yang seperti sudah setengah mati ini—berseragam tentara Hi. Bukan hanya pasukanku saja, tetapi juga pasukan lain yang entah sudah berapa lama berada di tempat ini. Ekspresi mereka sudah seperti enggan hidup.

Dan aku melihat salah satu anak buahku di seberangku. Gemetar, wajahnya pucat pasi dan... tanpa lengan. Aku tersentak.

Raidou rupanya melihat apa yang kulihat. "Mereka memotong tangannya pagi ini. Untuk bersenang-senang..."

Dadaku rasanya sesak melihat pemandangan ini. Sebelum ini... Mizuki... kemudian... mereka semua. Tanganku di sisi tubuhku terkepal. "Brengsek!" aku memukul pasir, merutuki diriku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa melindungi orang-orangku, bagaimana aku bisa melindungi negara ini?

_Tuhan..._

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri seperti itu, Genma," kata Raidou dengan suaranya yang berat. Tangannya yang terluka masih berlumuran darah, hanya terbebat kain yang berasal dari robekan seragamnya. Ada luka toreh besar baru di atas luka bakarnya yang lama. "Kau tahu resiko seorang prajurit, kan? Taruhannya nyawa, kawan."

"Aku tahu," sahutku serak. _Aku tahu itu, Raidou. Tapi tetap saja... _Kutekuk lututku dan membenamkan wajahku di lipatan lenganku yang kotor. Keputusasaan mulai menguasaiku.

"Aku tahu aku tidak akan pernah kembali," suara Raidou terdengar tidak setegar yang biasa kudengar. Seakan ia telah benar-benar menyerah dengan keadaan kami sekarang, menyerah untuk bisa kembali ke pelukan keluarga yang amat dicintainya lagi. "Aku bisa merasakannya. Dan mereka..." ia terdiam, "...mereka bilang mustahil untuk bisa keluar dari tempat ini. Satu-satunya cara agar kau bisa keluar adalah... mati. Dan pada akhirnya itu yang akan terjadi pada kita. Kita akan mati di sini, Genma."

Aku tidak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana perkataan rekan seperjuanganku itu, karena aku sendiri merasakan hal yang sama sepertinya. _Kami akan mati di sini. _

"Mungkin tidak..."

Di seberang, Iwashi merintih pelan sambil mencengkeram sisa lengannya. Seulas senyum penuh pengharapan mengambang di wajahnya yang pucat pasi akibat kehilangan banyak darah.

"Aku mendengar mereka bicara tadi pagi, Komandan Shiranui..." ia berhenti sejenak, menelan ludah dengan susah payah, "...pasukan OPD sudah menyerang. Kapal induk mereka sudah dilumpuhkan tadi pagi dan sekarang... kemungkinan pasukan darat akan menyisir daerah ini. Mereka sudah mulai bergerak."

"Benarkah?" Mau tak mau rasa optimisku muncul kembali. Ingatanku tentang kejadian sebelum aku dipingsankan malam itu berputar lagi di kepala. _Mereka bertanya apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan OPD. Rupanya ini..._

Iwashi mengangguk. "Tapi mereka—Oto keparat itu—juga masih mengincar putra Tuan Namikaze."

"Namikaze... Maksudmu Naruto Namikaze?" tanya Raidou.

Sekali lagi Iwashi mengangguk. "Mereka pikir dengan menyanderanya akan menghentikan OPD."

"Tapi sudah terlambat," kataku, tak bisa menahan seringai, "OPD sudah terlanjur bergerak."

"Dan anak itu juga kemungkinan sudah dilindungi," sambung Raidou.

"Sayangnya mereka tidak berpikir begitu, Komandan," engah Iwashi. Semakin lama berbicara ia semakin kepayahan. "Mereka mengira masih punya kesempatan selama mereka belum kalah. Mereka masih terus mencari tahu."

"Brengsek!" umpat Raidou.

"Apa itu yang membuat mereka berbuat _itu _padamu?" tanyaku, memandang lengannya yang tak ada.

"Karena aku menolak mengatakan di mana Namikaze berada, ya."

"Manusia macam apa sebenarnya mereka?" desisku sementara kemarahan menggelegak dalam dadaku. Orang-orang itu benar-benar membuatku muak.

"Manusia yang akan melakukan segala cara untuk mencapai tujuan. Itulah kami, Komandan."

Suara licin yang langsung kukenali sebagai orang yang mengintrogasinya di hutan waktu itu terdengar. Kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba menyentakkan kami. Ia berdiri menyeringai sadis pada kami, menampakkan deretan giginya yang kuning, sementara beberapa anak buahnya yang menenteng senjata berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kau..." geramku.

"Ah, rupanya komandan kita tersayang sudah sadar. Bagaimana kalau kita sedikit bersenang-senang, Shiranui?"

"_Fuck you!"_

Gagang senjata yang terbuat dari besi menghantam hidungku telak, membuat kepalaku terlempar ke belakang dan membentur dinding batu. Salah seorang anak buahnya telah maju dan menghajarku. Rasa sakit yang panas langsung menjalar dan aku merasakan cairan amis mengalir dari hidungku.

"Genma!" teriak Raidou. Seseorang menendangnya mundur.

"Jaga bicaramu, Komandan Shiranui," kata orang itu licin dengan tawa mengejek. Ia maju dan berlutut di antara kakiku yang terjulur, lalu mencengkeram pipiku sehingga mendongak ke wajahnya yang jelek. "Bekerjasama lah dengan kami dan kami tidak akan membunuhmu."

"Lebih baik mati dari pada bekerjasama dengan kalian!"

Orang itu tertawa lagi. "Kalau begitu dengan penawaran lain. Bekerjasama dengan kami atau kau akan melihat teman-temanmu mati satu per satu di depan matamu." Tanpa diduga, ia mengeluarkan senjatanya yang telah terkokang dari pinggangnya, lalu menembakkannya asal saja ke sekumpulan tawanan di dekatku. Aku tersentak ketika mendengar pekikan tertahan dari arah tawanan. Serdadu berseragam Hi yang sudah kehilangan satu kakinya itu merosot jatuh ke pasir, tidak bernyawa lagi. Dahinya berlubang.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya enteng, seakan ia baru saja membunuh seekor lalat, bukannya manusia.

"Kau... keparat!" geramku.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai persetujuan."

Kemudian mereka menjambret bagian belakang seragamku, menarikku berdiri setelah melepas belenggu di kakiku dan mengikat kedua tanganku di belakang. Tidak hanya aku, mereka juga menarik beberapa orang, termasuk Raidou. Mereka menyeret kami menjauhi lorong itu, memasuki lorong yang lain.

Bau anyir darah bercampur dengan mesiu tercium lebih tajam di sini, membuat siapa pun yang menciumnya mual. Bercak-bercak darah yang sudah menggelap tergambar jelas di dinding batunya. Dan selongsong peluru bertebaran di sana.

Penawanku membantingku, membuat tubuhku terguling ke pasir. Aku mendongakkan kepala dan melihat anak buahku ditempatkan di kursi menghadapku dalam keadaan tangan terikat, sementara pada tentara Oto bertampang sangar berdiri mengelilingi kami dengan senjata siap di tangan.

_Tidak..._

"Jadi..." Pemimpin mereka maju mendekatiku, menarik kerah bajuku kasar. Dan seperti yang sudah kuperkirakan mereka mulai mengintrogasiku soal putra Sekjen OPD. "Kau bisa beritahu kami, Komandan, di mana bocah Namikaze itu berada?"

"Tidak."

_Plak!_

Orang itu menamparku dengan punggung tangannya yang kasar. Pedih langsung menerpa sisi wajahku.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, Komandan—"

"Aku tidak akan memberitahumu, brengsek!" potongku, meludahkan darah dari mulutku.

Kali ini bukan hanya tamparan _kecil _yang kuterima, melainkan pukulan dan tendangan bertubi-tubi seperti yang kuterima malam itu. Aku bisa mendengar teriakan teman-temanku bergaung di lorong itu. Aku disiksa di depan mereka.

Tapi aku tidak menyerah. Kalau pun ini adalah hal terakhir yang bisa kulakukan untuk negaraku, aku rela. Aku tidak akan menyerahkan pejuang Hi ke tangan Oto. Tidak akan pernah!

"Akh!" Tubuhku akhirnya terlempar dan terjerembab ke pasir saat penyiksaku melancarkan tendangan telak.

"Komandan!!" anak buahku berteriak.

"Cih! Keparat!" Orang itu meludah padaku. "Keras kepala!"

Salah satu anak buahnya melemparkan sebilah pedang padanya. Ia menangkapnya dan mengeluarkannya dari sarungnya. Dengan seringai licik di wajahnya, ia berkata kejam, "Kalau kau tidak mau memberitahu kami, inilah yang akan kau dapatkan."

"JANGAN!!"

Terlambat. Jeritan memilukan salah satu anak buahku yang ditempatkan pada bangku paling ujung memenuhi lorong itu ketika si keparat Oto itu menebaskan pedang itu ke kakinya. Tungkainya terkulai ke tanah, terpisah dari pahanya. Darah mengucur deras dari bagian yang terpisah itu, memerahkan pasir di bawahnya. Anak buahku roboh, masih berteriak kesakitan.

"Aargh!" Tanpa berpikir panjang—dan tanpa memikirkan kenyataan bahwa tanganku terikat di punggung, aku menyerangnya. Tapi ia menyingkirkanku yang memang sudah lemah ini dengan mudah.

Masih dengan seringai sadis seperti orang tidak waras, ia mencabut senjatanya yang lain. Dalam satu tembakan, ia mengakhiri hidup salah satu anak buahku itu, membuatnya terkapar tak bergerak di genangan darahnya sendiri.

"Setidaknya ia tidak perlu menderita lama," ucapnya enteng, ditimpali tawa mencemooh tentara-tentara Oto yang lain.

Sementara itu teman-temanku yang lain memandang ngeri akan kekejaman yang baru saja berlangsung di depan mata mereka.

Tubuhku gemetar hebat menahan amarah.

"Apa itu masih belum cukup untuk membujukmu, Komandan?"

Aku memandang mereka—teman-temanku—dan mereka menggelengkan kepala, memintaku tetap tutup mulut. "Tidak."

Suara letusan terdengar sekali lagi, dan satu lagi dari temanku roboh dengan lubang di antara kedua alisnya. Hanya tinggal Raidou yang bertahan di bangku itu.

"Masih belum cukup, hah?"

"Asal kau tahu, bajingan, kami orang-orang Hi tidak akan menyerahkan teman kami pada manusia-manusia laknat macam kalian," desisku, meskipun sesungguhnya aku mulai dikuasai perasaan takut. Aku juga melihat Raidou menegang di bangkunya. "Sampai kapan pun. Bahkan sampai kalian menghabisi kami semua."

Orang itu mendengus keji. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Komandan." Ia menoleh pada anak buahnya. "Habisi mereka semua yang masih tersisa di lorong."

"Baik!"

Aku dan Raidou bertukar pandang ngeri ketika tentara-tentara itu pergi. Tak lama kemudian terdengar rentetan suara senapan diselingi oleh teriakan-teriakan dari teman-teman kami. Jiwaku rasanya ikut tercabik dari tubuhku mendengar teriakan-teriakan memilukan itu, melukaiku seperti luka fisik. Tapi aku tahu aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menolong mereka.

Sementara orang kejam di depanku ini malah tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti orang sinting.

Suara senapan terhenti, begitu juga dengan teriakan-teriakan yang bergaung sebelumnya. Suasana hening total. Bahkan orang di depan kami pun berhenti tertawa. Ekspresinya berubah waspada.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan dari luar. Tanah di bawah mereka berguncang hebat dan tanah-tanah berjatuhan dari atas kami. Salah seorang tentara Oto—yang sepertinya berjaga di luar, karena ia bukan salah satu tentara yang tadi berada di sini—berlari masuk kemudian, terengah-engah.

"Mereka menyerang, Komandan!" lapornya. Wajahnya berkilau karena keringat dan tangannya yang mencengkeram senjata gemetar. "OPD sudah menyerang kemari!"

"_Fuck!_" Komandannya mengumpat keras. "Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" bentaknya ketika melihat anak buahnya itu malah diam di tempatnya, "Pergi sana dan lawan mereka! Kalau perlu sampai mati!"

"B—Baik!" Dan serdadu itu pun bergegas pergi dari sana, diikuti pasukan kecil yang baru saja melakukan pembantaian di dalam.

Ia menoleh padaku dan Raido, menyeringai bengis. "Sudah tak ada gunanya lagi kalian berdua hidup kalau begitu." Ditodongkannya pistolnya padaku.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat sampai aku tidak sempat mencegahnya; Raidou melompat ke depanku tepat ketika pistol itu meletus, menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng untuk melindungiku. Aku terkesiap. Peluru itu menembus dadanya. Bukan hanya satu. Dua. Tiga.

Tiga peluru bersarang di tubuhnya saat Raidou akhirnya roboh di depanku.

"Cih! Tidak berguna!"

Tanpa menghiraukanku lagi, orang itu pergi meninggalkan kami menyusul anak buahnya. Terdengar suara baku tembak di luar. Namun suara itu seperti bergaung, tak berarti bagi telingaku yang sudah kebas.

"Raidou..." bisikku, beringsut ke dekatnya. Sekuat tenaga aku berusaha melepas ikatan di tanganku. Setelah berhasil lepas, aku meraih bahunya dan membalikkan tubuhnya yang lemas. Noda merah mulai melebar dari tiga luka tembak di dadanya. Namun ia masih bernapas. "Rai, bertahanlah..." ujarku memohon.

Raidou membatukkan darah, napasnya seperti tercekat. Meski begitu kepayahan, ia tetap tersenyum padaku. "Sepertinya aku tidak akan bertahan, Gen..." ujarnya serak.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu melakukan ini..."

Ia menggeleng lemah. "Kau... sudah seperti... adikku..." ia berusaha mengatur napasnya yang mulai tak beraturan. "...mana mung—kin.. ada.. k-kakak yang mem—biarkan adiknya terbunuh. T-tidak ada..."

Dadaku terasa sesak bukan main, dan air mata meluncur dari sudut mataku. "T-tapi kau masih punya Ayame. Dan anakmu... Bagaimana dengan anakmu?"

Raidou terbatuk lagi. Lebih banyak darah yang mengalir dari mulutnya. Ia tersenyum. "Mereka... akan baik-baik s-saja, aku y-yakin. A—Ayame kuat—"

"Sudah jangan bicara lagi, Raidou." Aku berusaha tidak terlihat cengeng di depannya, tapi aku tak bisa menahan diriku. Raidou sudah seperti kakakku, dia yang menjagaku sejak kecil. Dan sekarang... dia sekarat hanya karena melindungiku.

"Dan... anakku... juga.." Ia mengangkat tangannya yang berlumur darah, menggenggam tanganku, "K-kalau kau be-bertemu dengan Aya—me dan anakku, k-katakan pada... mereka... Aku—mencintai mereka, s-sangat..." Ia terbatuk. "Kau... j—jaga Shizune baik-b—aik, ya... Dia... me—menunggumu... Ingat... j-janjimu..."

"Raidou... Jangan—"

Kata-kataku langsung tercekat di tenggorokanku ketika tangannya terkulai, jatuh ke pasir yang terpercik darahnya. Panik, aku meraba lehernya, berharap menemukan denyutan yang nyatanya sudah tak terasa lagi di sana. Begitu pula dengan napasnya.

"Raidou..." Aku menampar-nampar pipinya dengan putus asa, mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya. Apa pun supaya ia membuka matanya dan menjawabku. "Raidou, jawab aku!"

Tapi Raidou tidak akan pernah menjawabku lagi.

_Tuhan..._

Aku mendekap tubuh kaku sahabatku, melindunginya dari pasir-pasir yang runtuh akibat guncangan dari luar. Baru kali ini dalam lima tahun terakhir aku benar-benar menangis.

-

-

"Oi! Masih ada yang hidup di sini!!"

* * *

-

**Bersambung…**

-

* * *

_Yes! Semakin mendekati akhir! ._

_Pengaruh suasana hati yang lagi emo, makanya jadi gini. Aaah.. GenShizu-nya dikiiit… malah lebih ke Gen-Rai –menyepak diri sendiri- XDD_

_Makasih buat yang udah mengikutin fic gaje ini. Ohoho…_

_Special thanks to.. **Rie_teuk, **my sweet imouto.. ^^ Happy B'day, Darla… -peluk-peluk Adek- dan **Vinn**… ^^_


	9. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer : Genma n Shizune belongs to each other XD –dilempar bakiak sama Kishimoto-sensei-**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Final Chapter…**_

_**

* * *

**_

Jenazah-jenazah pasukan Hi yang berhasil mereka temukan segera dievakuasi. Pesawat militer milik OPD dan beberapa negara yang mendukung pasukan perdamaian mulai berdatangan untuk mengangkut tubuh-tubuh itu kembali ke tempat asal mereka. Sungguh miris saat harus membungkus tubuh teman sendiri ke dalam kantung mayat, terlebih jika teringat kembali bagaimana mereka pernah berjuang bersama-sama, berkumpul dan berlatih bersama-sama di barak mereka dahulu.

Hampir tidak ada mata seorang tentara Konoha pun yang tetap kering saat mereka mengangkuti tubuh teman-teman mereka ke pesawat, membisu dalam kedukaan masing-masing. Tapi setidaknya mereka tahu bahwa teman-teman mereka mati dalam keadaan terhormat, berjuang membela negara yang mereka cintai. Tidak ada penyesalan di sana. Bukankah itu resiko yang harus ditanggung oleh mereka yang berjuang di garis depan?

Kehilangan nyawa.

Kakashi sudah melihatnya sendiri. Teman dekatnya, Aoba, yang gugur tepat di depannya saat mereka sedang berjuang melawan aggressor Oto. Juga beberapa anak buahnya yang lain. Dan Kakashi pun mulai menyadari ini—bahwa harapan ia bisa menemukan Genma dalam keadaan hidup sangat tipis mengingat apa yang dilihatnya dari sisa-sisa pasukan yang dipimpin temannya itu. Meskipun memikirkan ini membuat hatinya terasa sakit.

Mungkin… ia terpaksa mengingkari janjinya sendiri pada Shizune untuk membawa Genma pulang dengan selamat.

Secercah kecil harapan kembali muncul tatkala ia mendapatkan kabar bahwa mereka menemukan tawanan yang masih hidup di tempat persembunyian rahasia pasukan Oto di perbatasan Kaze-Hi. Ia tidak tahu siapa yang masih hidup, dan pihak pasukan perdamaian OPD pun belum bisa memastikan namanya.

Ia harus mencari tahu!

Dan di sanalah ia sekarang; Pangkalan Militer Suna. Alih-alih kembali ke Konoha bersama sisa pasukannya.

Tidak memedulikan tubuhnya yang masih letih, ia bergegas mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada tawanan perang yang mereka temukan di perbatasan. Jenazah mereka masih disimpan di sana—di rumah sakit militer Suna. Lebih mengenaskan dari tubuh-tubuh yang mereka temukan di Selatan Hi, seakan mereka semua disiksa sebelum akhirnya dibunuh.

Kakashi nyaris kehilangan kontrol dirinya saat ia melihat tubuh Raidou di sana, diam tak bergerak seperti orang yang sedang tidur dalam peti tempat penyimpanan jenazah. Wajah pucat yang dipenuhi luka itu terlihat bersih dan damai.

"Rai…"

Dicengkeramnya sisi peti dimana Raidou berbaring dengan tenang. Perasaan tertusuk seperti yang kerap dirasakannya setiap kali ia kehilangan teman-temannya kembali menimpanya sepenuhnya. Ditatapnya wajah teman baiknya itu baik-baik seakan ingin mematrinya dalam ingatan. Wajahnya yang dahulu penuh tawa itu. Ia tidak akan pernah melihatnya lagi setelah ini.

"Anda kenalannya?" tanya seseorang di belakangnya.

Kakashi menoleh. Seorang wanita muda berseragam perawat berdiri di sebelahnya, membawa bungkusan plastik di tangannya.

"Ya," sahut Kakashi dengan suara serak.

Perawat itu mengangsurkan bungkusan itu padanya. "Ini barang-barang Tuan Raidou Namiashi yang tertinggal."

"Terimakasih," ucap Kakashi sambil menerima bungkusan itu. Di dalamnya, terlipat seragam terakhir yang dikenakan Raidou. Juga barang-barang lain yang dibungkus tempat terpisah; kalung tanda pengenalnya, cincin kawin, beberapa lembar surat yang terlipat dan sebuah jurnal kecil yang juga ternoda darah. Surat untuk Ayame, istrinya, dari nama yang tertera di bagian atas kertas yang sudah lusuh itu.

_Teruntuk Ayame._

_Dengan penuh cinta,_

_Raidou._

Bahkan saat berjuang pun ia terus mengingat keluarganya.

"Ah, Suster," panggil Kakashi sebelum perawat itu benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu. Wanita itu menoleh. "Apa kau tahu dimana Genma Shiranui?" Ia melempar pandang berkeliling, memandangi setiap peti yang ada di sana, bertanya-tanya apakah Genma ada di salah satu peti yang belum sempat ia lihat.

Namun jawaban sang perawat membuatnya nyaris menjatuhkan barang-barang Raidou. "Dia tidak ada di sini."

"A-Apa maksudmu dia tidak ada di sini?" Dahinya berkerut.

Perawat itu tersenyum. "Dia ada di ruang perawatan."

Hati Kakashi mencelos dalam kelegaan luar biasa. _Genma masih hidup! Dia masih hidup! Oh, Tuhan… terimakasih…_

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" tanya Kakashi sementara perawat itu mengantarnya menuju ruang perawatan Genma.

"Kami masih belum bisa memastikannya, karena Tuan Shiranui belum bangun sejak mereka menemukannya," sahut perawat itu. Nadanya terdengar prihatin. "Dia satu-satunya yang selamat yang mereka temukan di _tempat itu. _Kondisinya kritis saat mereka membawanya kemari. Ia kehilangan banyak darah—_internal bleeding, _dan banyak tanda-tanda bekas penganiayaan pada tubuhnya. Tapi sekarang yang terpenting Tuan Shiranui sudah melewati masa kritisnya."

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan. Perawat itu berbalik menghadapi Kakashi. "Kami tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya belum juga siuman. Kemungkinan ia mengalami trauma berat pasca perang."

Mengingat yang didengarnya mengenai situasi di mana mereka menemukan Genma dan yang lain, Kakashi tidak terlalu merasa heran. Siapa pun akan trauma jika ditempatkan dalam situasi mengerikan seperti itu. "Aku mengerti."

Perawat itu mengangguk, kemudia melambaikan tangannya ke pintu di depan mereka. "Dia ada di dalam. Silakan."

"Hn. Terimakasih banyak, Suster…"

Sekali lagi ia mengangguk, sebelum berlalu dari sana.

Kakashi berbalik, membuka pintu ruang rawat itu perlahan. Di sana ia melihatnya, Genma, terbaring diam di atas ranjang. Selang cairan, oksigen dan alat-alat lain yang tidak begitu mengerti apa itu terpasang di tubuhnya yang terbalut perban di beberapa bagian. Mereka juga sudah mencukur rambut cokelatnya untuk mempermudah penyembuhan luka di daerah kepalanya. Wajahnya yang selama ini nyaris mulus, kini dihiasi luka di sana sini. Ia memang terlihat parah sekali.

Kakashi mendekati ranjang Genma, menatap wajahnya yang tertidur.

"Syukurlah kau masih hidup, Genma," ujarnya pelan, tersenyum tipis, "Cepatlah sembuh. Istrimu menunggumu pulang…"

-

-

Sementara itu di Konoha, kedatangan jenazah para tentara yang gugur di Selatan Hi disambut isak tangis keluarga mereka. Ayame dan Shizune yang ditemani Sakura juga turut datang begitu pesawat yang membawa mereka tiba di pangkalan militer Konoha. Namun mereka sekali lagi harus menelan kekecewaan begitu tahu jenazah suami-suami mereka tidak ada di sana.

"Tidak semua ditemukan di sana," beritahu salah seorang petugas IRC, seorang wanita berambut biru bernama Konan, "Menurut informasi yang kami dapat, beberapa ditawan dan dibawa ke perbatasan."

"A-Apa… Apa itu artinya ada kemungkinan mereka masih hidup?" tanya Ayame penuh harap.

Konan tersenyum menyesal. "Kami belum mendapatkan informasi lebih lanjut tentang itu, Nyonya. Mudah-mudahan beberapa hari lagi kita sudah mendapatkan kabar dari mereka."

"Ada kemungkinan mereka masih hidup kalau begitu," kata Sakura ketika mereka sudah kembali ke rumah Ayame sore harinya.

Tapi yang mereka bicarakan ini adalah tentara Oto, dan mereka sudah melihat kekejaman yang mereka lakukan selama masa peperangan. Ingatan yang masih segar dalam benaknya itu membuat Shizune pesimis, dan mengingat ia sudah terlanjur terpukul saat mendengar kabar pertama bahwa tidak ada yang selamat di Selatan Hi, wanita itu jadi tidak berani berharap banyak. Dan rupanya itu tercermin di wajahnya.

"Hei…" Sakura menepuk bahunya, tersenyum membesarkan hati. "Masih ada harapan, Shizune. Walaupun kemungkinan itu sangat kecil, tapi kau tidak boleh putus asa. Oke? Ingat janji kalian…"

Shizune memaksakan diri mambalas senyumnya, lalu mengangguk.

"Kalau pun mereka memang gugur di sana," suara Ayame terdengar lirih. Wajahnya yang pucat dihiasi senyum samar saat ia menatap kedua temannya. "Setidaknya mereka mati dengan kebanggaan, karena sudah berjuang membela negeri ini. Tidak ada penyesalan. Benar, kan?" Wanita itu kemudian berpaling, menatap pigura fotonya bersama Raidou di atas lemari buffet, yang entah sejak kapan retak.

"Ayame…" Shizune merengkuh bahu sahabatnya itu lembut, menyandarkan kepala di bahunya. Hatinya masih sakit, tapi terasa lebih ringan. "Ya… Kau benar, tentu saja. Tidak akan ada penyesalan…"

"Ibu, Ibu!" Akira berlari-lari masuk. "Teman-temanku bilang ayah mereka sudah pulang. Apa Ayah juga akan pulang?" Matanya yang hitam membulat penuh pengharapan.

Shizune melepaskan rangkulannya sementara Ayame menegakkan diri dan meraih putra kecilnya. Disekanya noda debu dari pipi gempal Akira, tersenyum padanya. "Ayah akan pulang, Sayang…"

"Benarkah? Akira kepingin ketemu Ayah!" seru Akira berseri-seri.

Setidaknya senyum putranya bisa membuatnya terus bertahan dari keputusasaan.

Terutama saat ia mendapatkan kabar itu beberapa hari berikutnya. Siang itu kebetulan Sakura dan Shizune juga sedang berada di rumahnya saat dua orang serdadu muda bername-tag Kiba Inuzuka dan Naruto Namikaze mendatangi rumah mereka.

"Keluarga Raidou Namiashi?" tanya serdadu bernama Naruto pada Ayame yang membukakan pintu.

"Ya. Saya istrinya," sahut Ayame agak bingung—sekaligus cemas—Tidak biasanya kalangan militer mendatangi rumahnya seperti ini. Di belakangnya, Shizune dan Sakura yang penasaran juga ikut mendekat.

Naruto menunduk sejenak, menatap bungkusan yang dibawanya, lalu kembali menatap wanita di depannya dengan ekspresi menyesal di wajahnya. "Kami sudah mendapat kabar dari suami Anda, Nyonya." Diangsurkannya bungkusan itu pada Ayame. "Ini adalah barang-barang peninggalannya yang dikirim seseorang dari Suna. Dia…"

"Rai…" Ayame menerima bungkusan itu. Tangannya bergetar dan wajahnya berubah pucat. Ditatapnya bungkusan di tangannya dengan tatapan kosong, lalu kembali memandang serdadu berambut pirang di depannya. "Dia…?"

Serdadu muda itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Raidou Namiashi telah gugur, Nyonya…"

Di belakangnya, Sakura dan Shizune terkesiap saat menyadari apa yang terjadi. Bahkan air mata Sakura telah terjatuh lebih dulu. Tapi Ayame tampak luar biasa tegar—atau kedukaan yang dirasakannya sudah melampaui batas air mata.

"Suami Anda sangat pemberani."

"Aku tahu," Ayame mengangguk, suaranya sedikit bergetar. Sakura membelai lengannya.

"Ibu!" Akira yang sejak tadi bermain di luar bersama teman-temannya menghampiri mereka, melempar pandang heran pada kedua serdadu. "Mereka siapa, Bu?"

Ayame berpaling pada Akira, kemudian berlutut sampai tingginya agak lebih pendek dari putranya. "Mereka teman Ayah, Sayang," ujarnya sambil tersenyum, "Mereka datang untuk bicara pada Ibu. Kau main saja dulu dengan teman-temanmu, ya…"

Rupanya bocah itu bisa merasakan nada getir dalam suara ibunya. Wajahnya berkeriut cemas. "Ibu kenapa?"

"Ibu tidak apa-apa," sahut Ayame dengan suara tercekat. Ia masih mempertahankan senyumnya. "Sudah, kau pergi main lagi, ya…" dielusnya rambut cokelat Akira. Anak itu melempar pandang bingung terakhir pada ibunya sebelum memutuskan untuk menurutinya. Ia berbalik dan berlari untuk bergabung lagi dengan teman-temannya.

Ayame kembali berdiri, menatap kedua serdadu itu sekali lagi. Matanya mulai digenangi air mata. "Terimakasih sudah memberitahuku," ucapnya sambil sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Mereka balas membungkuk, lalu memberi Ayame senyuman meminta maaf sebelum kemudian pamit. "Kami permisi."

Butuh beberapa waktu bagi Shizune untuk bangun dari keterkejutannya atas berita tentang Raidou. Ia tersentak.

_Genma! Bagaimana dengan dia..?_

"Tunggu!" panggil Shizune sebelum kedua tentara muda itu pergi terlalu jauh. Ia bergegas melewati Ayame yang kini bersandar pada Sakura dan menyusul mereka. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. "Apa… Apa Genma Shiranui juga…"

"Ah, Komandan Shiranui," kata serdadu bernama Kiba, seakan baru saja teringat sesuatu. "Kami baru saja akan mencari keluarganya—"

"Aku istrinya!" sela Shizune sedikit terengah.

"Oh!" serdadu muda berambut cokelat itu bergegas mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Sebuah surat. "Maaf, Nyonya Shiranui. Kami belum mendapatkan kabar pasti tentang Komandan Shiranui dan namanya juga tidak tercantum pada daftar prajurit yang gugur. Tapi seseorang mengirimkan ini padamu." Ia menyerahkan surat itu pada Shizune.

Shizune menerimanya. Wanita itu menunduk membaca nama yang tertera di sana.

Kakashi Hatake.

Hatinya mencelos. _Kakashi…_

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Shizune bergegas membuka amplopnya. Isi surat itu singkat saja.

_**Shizune,**_

_**Aku sudah menemukan Genma. Dia baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir. Sekarang kami sedang berada di Suna dan akan kembali ke Konoha dalam beberapa hari. Bersabarlah sedikit lagi.**_

_**Kakashi**_

Tubuhnya seperti lemas saat itu juga. Bening mulai mendesak-desak lagi di pelupuk matanya, bukan karena kesedihan seperti yang ia rasakan belakangan ini, tapi karena rasa syukur.

_Genma masih hidup… Terimakasih, Tuhan…_

-

-

Setelah beberapa hari Kakashi tiba di Suna, akhirnya Genma siuman. Namun kondisinya tidak sebaik yang diharapkan. Seperti yang diperkirakan sebelumnya, Genma mengalami trauma pasca perang yang cukup parah. Awalnya ia tidak merespon orang-orang di sekelilingnya, ia lebih banyak diam, memandang kosong ke langit-langit. Kalau pun ia tertidur, tidurnya gelisah dan ia terbangun dengan napas terengah-engah dan tubuh bermandikan keringat. Ia juga menjadi mudah terkejut.

Namun kondisi itu berangsur membaik seiring waktu. Ia mulai memberikan respon pada orang-orang di sekitarnya, meskipun tidak seoptimal saat ia masih dalam keadaan sehat.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tegur Kakashi saat ia menjenguknya siang itu.

Genma terlonjak kaget di ranjangnya—bahkan suara yang tidak terlalu keras pun bisa membuatnya terkejut seperti itu. "Oh, Kakashi."

Kakashi melempar senyum maklum, kemudian berjalan masuk setelah menutup pintu di belakangnya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, eh? Kau kelihatan…" ditatapnya wajah pucat kawannya itu. Lingkar-lingkar hitam menghiasi bawah matanya. "…lelah."

"Yah… karena aku tidak bisa tidur beberapa malam ini." Genma menghela napasnya lelah.

Kakashi menarik bangku kayu ke sisi ranjang Genma, lalu duduk di sana. "Kukira kau tidur terus," ia mencoba bergurau, namun Genma tidak menanggapinya. Tatapannya seperti kosong. "Kau memikirkan sesuatu?" Kakashi bertanya hati-hati, teringat perkataan para perawat untuk tidak menanyakan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membuat Genma kehilangan kontrol diri.

Beberapa saat Genma masih tidak menanggapinya, sampai ia akhirnya berkata pelan, "Mereka sudah dibawa pulang ke Konoha, kan?"

Kakashi mengangkat alisnya. "Siapa?"

Genma menatapnya. "Raidou… dan yang lain."

"Ah," kata Kakashi sedikit terkejut. "Ya," sahutnya sedikit ragu. "Mereka sudah memulangkannya kemarin."

Genma mencengkeram selimutnya sedikit lebih erat, matanya terpejam beberapa saat seakan ia sedang mencoba menenangkan dirinya. "Aku melihat mereka mati," ujarnya dengan nada getir, "Dibunuh dengan begitu mudahnya di depanku sementara aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Kakashi. Aku melihat mereka setiap malam dalam kepalaku. Dan Raidou…" ia membuka matanya, menatap Kakashi sekali lagi, "Dia mati karena melindungiku."

Kakashi tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa. Ini adalah kali pertama Genma menyebut-nyebut soal kejadian di lorong itu.

"Seharusnya bukan dia yang mati, tapi aku. Dia memblokir semua peluru yang seharusnya membunuhku. Apa yang akan kukatakan pada Ayame?"

"Genma…"

"Aku membuat seorang istri kehilangan suaminya, seorang anak kehilangan ayahnya…"

"Peperangan ini membuat semua orang kehilangan orang-orang yang mereka cintai, Genma," sela Kakashi, "Ayame pasti mengerti, dia tahu resikonya memiliki suami pejuang seperti Raidou. Mati di medan tempur membela negaranya, melindungi teman-temannya, tidak ada kebanggaan yang melebihi itu. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu, Gen. Kalau ada yang harus disalahkan, maka itu adalah Oto."

Genma menekuk lututnya, mencengkeram rambutnya kuat-kuat sendiri seakan ingin mencabutnya sampai ke akar-akarnya untuk melampiaskan rasa bersalah dan frustasinya. Belum lagi bayangan-bayangan mengerikan yang selalu saja mengganggunya.

"Kau tidak melihat apa yang terjadi di _sana, _Kakashi," erangnya.

Kakashi memandang temannya itu miris. Kemana perginya Genma yang dulu selalu optimis dan kuat itu? Apakah peperangan ini yang telah begitu memengaruhinya sampai sejauh ini?

"Genma," ditepuknya bahu pria itu, memaksanya agar kuat, "Aku memang tidak ada di sana, dan aku barangkali memang tidak mengerti. Tapi kau tidak bisa terus-menerus seperti ini. Kau masih punya orang-orang yang mencintaimu. Apa kau tidak memikirkan Shizune?"

Genma terdiam.

"Aku melihatnya, Genma, istrimu. Kami bertemu di kamp pengungsian. Dia menjadi relawan di sana, menyelamatkan banyak nyawa—kau mestinya bangga padanya. Kami juga beberapa kali bicara dan aku langsung tahu dia tidak pernah melepas harapannya untuk melihatmu kembali. Aku sering mendengarnya berdoa untukmu. Aku tidak ragu mengatakan kalau ia masih menunggumu dan…" Kakashi memejamkan matanya sejenak, menelan ludah dengan susah payah, "…dia _sangat _mencintaimu, Genma. Setidaknya, pikirkan dia."

Kakashi melihat bahu Genma gemetar. Wajahnya tersembunyi di antara tangannya, tapi Kakashi cukup yakin Genma sedang menangis saat itu.

"Aku tahu…" ucapnya dengan suara serak yang teredam. Genma masih tidak mengangkat wajahnya. Ia tidak begitu mengerti apa pastinya yang dirasakannya saat itu. Segala emosi seakan campur aduk di dalam dirinya; terharu, bahagia, cemas, marah dan segala macam emosi yang tidak ia pahami. Hanya satu yang ia tahu saat itu, bahwa tiba-tiba saja perasaan rindunya terhadap Shizune menjadi sangat tak tertahankan sehingga membuat dadanya sesak.

"Aku menemukan ini saat inspeksi ke Selatan," ujar Kakashi sambil mengeluarkan secari foto usang dari sakunya, foto Shizune yang sedang tersenyum. Diletakkannya foto itu di meja samping ranjang Genma, kemudian ditepuknya bahu temannya itu. "Aku akan kembali besok. Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja."

Terdengar suara langkah menjauh, kemudian suara pintu yang dibuka, lalu ditutup lagi.

Genma mengangkat kepalanya setelah Kakashi pergi. Diraihnya foto yang diletakkan Kakashi di atas meja, diusapnya perlahan dengan ibu jarinya yang gemetar.

_Shizune… benarkah kau masih menungguku? Kau masih setia pada janji kita?_

…_Terimakasih. Aku mencintaimu juga, Shizu… Tunggu aku pulang…_

-

-

Keesokan harinya, saat Kakashi kembali menjenguknya di rumah sakit, ia dibuat terkejut dengan penampilan Genma yang sama sekali berubah dari hari sebelumnya. Ia masih agak pucat, tapi terlihat lebih segar dan gagah dalam balutan seragam militer Hi yang baru. Ia juga telah merapikan rambutnya yang tadinya terpotong tak beraturan, membuatnya lebih bisa dikenali sebagai Genma Shiranui, si prajurit tampan dari wilayah Konoha.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu, Kakashi?" tanyanya menahan tawa melihat tampang terkejut Kakashi saat ia memasuki kamarnya.

"Eh—wow…" Kakashi berusaha menemukan kata-kata yang tepat, "Kau kelihatan…er… rapi."

Beberapa saat, Kakashi hanya bisa terbengong di pintu.

"Sedang apa kau di sana, Kakashi?" tegur Genma yang sudah siap dengan tasnya. "Kita akan pulang ke Konoha sekarang."

Kakashi tersentak. "Oh, oke. Aku akan ambil barang-barangku dulu."

-

-

"Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Kakashi. Sebenarnya untuk apa kau datang ke Suna? Bukankah kau sudah tidak ada urusan?"

"Uh… bukannya tidak ada urusan. Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu, sori. _Top secret._"

_Smirk. _"Hei, maaf ya."

"Untuk apa?" Bingung.

"Tidak."

Memucat. _Jangan-jangan…?_

-

-

"Oke, sudah selesai," Shizune berkata sambil tersenyum pada pasiennya, Yamato. Ia baru saja mengganti perbannya yang lama. "Bagaimana? Sudah lebih baik?" tanyanya sambil meletakkan peralatan yang sudah terpakai ke dalam wadah khusus, memisahkannya dari yang masih steril.

"Kurasa aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan ini," sahut Yamato, membalas senyumnya. "Terimakasih banyak, Shizune."

"Sama-sama."

Yamato mengawasi Shizune melepaskan sarung tangan sterilnya dan memasukkannya ke wadah peralatan kotor. Wajah wanita itu terlihat lebih cerah dari yang selalu dilihatnya saat mereka masih di markas OPD dulu.

"Sepertinya kau sedang senang," kata Yamato.

Shizune tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja aku senang karena sahabat baikku baru saja dilamar kekasihnya." Mata _onyx-_nya melirik sang pasien yang merona merah. "Rasanya baru kali ini aku mendengar ada pasien yang nekat melamar perawatnya di rumah sakit."

"Hei—"

"Tapi itu romantis juga," imbuh Shizune, tersenyum. Ia berbalik untuk mencuci tangannya di wastafel dekat sana. "Sakura bahagia sekali kelihatannya. Dia seperti tak bisa berhenti tersenyum."

Yamato mengeluarkan tawa gugup. "Benarkah? Padahal aku selalu ingin melamarnya seperti Genma melamarmu. Itu baru romantis."

Gerakan Shizune terhenti begitu ia mendengar nama Genma. Jantungnya berdegup kencang tanpa ia ketahui penyebabnya. Rasanya saat-saat ia akan berkumpul lagi dengan suaminya akan segera tiba—dan surat Kakashi tempo hari seakan memberinya energi baru untuk melewati hari-hari di sisa penantiannya.

"Tapi Sakura belum mau menikah kalau Kakashi belum kembali," ia mendengar Yamato berkata.

"Hmm… tentu saja. Kakashi kan satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa," sahut Shizune, menyudahi acara cuci tangannya dan mengelapnya dengan serbet bersih. Kemudian mengambil troli peralatannya. "Kalau begitu kau istirahatlah. Kalau kondisimu memungkinkan, kurasa mereka sudah akan mengizinkamu pulang besok."

"Baik, Suster…"

Shizune tersenyum kecil. Sama seperti Sakura, Yamato juga kalau sedang senang, tingkahnya seperti remaja lagi. Setelah meninggalkan kamar rawat Yamato, ia bergegas mendorong trolinya ke ruang peralatan. Masih banyak pasien yang harus diganti balutannya hari ini—yang sebagian besar, tentu saja tentara yang terluka setelah perang.

Baru setengah jalan ia melintasi koridor menuju ruang peralatan ketika Sakura tiba-tiba muncul dari arah tangga dengan wajah girang—lebih girang dari saat mengumumkan pada semua orang kalau Yamato telah melamarnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"SHIZUNE!!" serunya.

Yang dipanggil menoleh dengan terkejut, lalu melempar pandang menegur padanya. "Sakura, ini di rumah sakit. Pelankan suaramu."

Sakura mengabaikannya. Tanpa memedulikan protes kawannya, ia segera menyambar pergelangan tangan Shizune dan menariknya. "Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Eh—Siapa?" tanya Shizune bingung, pasrah saja diseret Sakura ke lantai bawah, meninggalkan trolinya di tengah koridor.

"Kau akan lihat.." sahut Sakura.

Lagi-lagi Shizune merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar lagi, lebih kerasa dari sebelumnya.

_Deg!_

Jantungnya yang tadi menggila seakan mendadak berhenti begitu mereka sampai di lobi. Di antara orang-orang di sana, Shizune bisa melihat sosok jangkung dengan seragam militer Hi lengkap—minus senjata, tentunya—berdiri tak jauh dari pintu, seperti sedang menunggu seseorang.

Shizune memekapkan tangannya ke mulut. Ia masih mengenali sosok itu dengan baik, meskipun perban melilit di sekeliling kepalanya dan rambut cokelatnya lebih pendek, suami yang selama ini dirindukannya. Yang sudah lima tahun lebih terpisah dengannya. Genma.

_Genma…_

"Genma…" bisiknya.

Seakan bisa mendengar bisikannya, Genma berbalik ke arahnya. Pria itu tersenyum padanya.

"Shizune…" Genma menjatuhkan tasnya ke lantai, kemudian berjalan mendekati istrinya.

"Oh, Tuhan… Kau pulang…" Shizune berlari ke arahnya. Dengan segala kerinduan yang sudah membuncah di dada dan dengan air mata syukur bercucuran di wajahnya yang memerah, Shizune melempar lengannya memeluk Genma erat-erat. Sama sekali tidak memedulikan orang-orang yang melihat mereka.

Genma memeluknya sama eratnya, mendekapnya rapat seakan tidak ada hari esok. "Aku pulang, Shizu… Sesuai janjiku…" bisiknya di rambut hitam sang istri.

"Genma… Genma… Genma…" Shizune setengah terisak, setengah tertawa menyebut nama suaminya. Ia mempererat pelukannya.

Setelah akhirnya pelukan itu berakhir, Genma membingkai wajah istrinya yang berurai air mata dengan kedua belah tangannya yang besar, menyeka basah itu dengan ibu jarinya. Ia tersenyum, lalu menunduk untuk mencium bibir Shizune dalam-dalam seperti saat mereka berpisah dulu. Wanita itu membalasnya dengan mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Genma. Di sekeliling mereka, orang-orang mulai bertepuk dan bersuit-suit menyoraki mereka. Sakura yang paling bersemangat.

Pasangan itu akhirnya melepaskan pagutan dan kembali berpelukan. Shizune tertawa bahagia ketika Genma mengangkat tubuhnya dan memutar-mutarnya. Dari atas bahu suaminya, sekilas tadi ia melihat sosok jangkung berambut keperakan baru saja menghilang di kerumunan orang. Sosok itu juga tersenyum.

_Terimakasih banyak, Kakashi…_

Itu adalah akhir penantian panjang mereka setelah perjuangan yang berat. Juga… awal dari kehidupan yang baru. Bukan begitu?

* * *

**F I N**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Uwaaaah~~~ akhirnya mencapai kata 'FIN' juga fic ini setelah sekian lama menggantung. Ohohoho… hutang fic-ku lunas satu. Senangnya… Legaaa~~~ banget…**_

_**Makasih buat imoutoku yang udah menemani di page review. –hug Rie_teuk- Dek, kita colab yuk. Ficmu yang kemarin asik tuh…**_

_**Ada yang berminat mereview selain dede-ku? –backsound : krik krik krik…- XDD**_

_**Ah~ jadi kepikiran bikin epilog dari PoV-nya Kakashi nih.. ^^**_

_**PS : Kayanya L'aPT bakal lama apdetnya nih.. =_='**_


End file.
